The Tragedy of Revan
by TheProdigy99
Summary: Revan made his sacrifice. This sacrifice led to tragedy. And the tragedy led to victory. Sequel to 'Price of the Sacrifice'.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to the sequel! So, as you probably guessed already, this story will also cover the events of KotOR 2 so don't be surprised when Revan will move over for a while and we'll be following Meetra's adventures. BUT, KotOR 2 will be here only partially and I'm not going to focus on it as the main plot. I'll also change the events of the game, some I will just skip so this story is not basically a retelling of KotOR 2. This story will mostly be AU and I hope that it will satisfy your expectations. I'll try to post on regular bases, that is once a week on Saturdays or Sundays. And, just as in 'Price of the Sacrifice' I'm asking mostly for reviews to know what I'm doing good and what I'm screwing up. Now, without further introduction, enjoy the first chapter of 'The Tragedy of Revan'.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Chapter 1

Revan was floating steadily in the kolto tank in the medical bay on the fourth level of the Star Forge. He was dressed only in shorts. A breathing mask was attached to his face, supplying him with the oxygen. The cardiogram that was standing right next to the tank was beeping regularly, showing no reasons to be afraid of patient's condition.

After jumping into hyperspace, Revan immediately headed towards the medical bay. The thickener disappeared from his blood during his fight with Malak and the physical effort caused the poison to spread even faster through his veins. As the result, he was incapable of breathing on his own when the adrenaline and the fervor of battle abandoned him.

Fox's assumption was correct. The Star Forge indeed began to heal his body, cleansing it from the Rakghoul venom. It was a time-consuming process, but it worked. His infected blood was drained and replaced with a fresh one that the Star Forge produced after drawing a sample from him.

Despite the fact that the infected blood was removed, the black pattern on his chest, right arm and around his eyes remained. His lung was being now repaired steadily, sentencing him on spending another few hours in the kolto tank.

He felt something during his healing. A subtle thing in a Force, like a whisper. But, just like with Bastila's fall, it was loud enough for someone who was willing to listen to it.

Fox and Wolfie were keeping guard. Except for HK-47, Admiral Noma Sommos, and few medics, no one was allowed to enter the medical bay. Atton was in the second tank in order to fully recover after his imprisonment and tortures. His bath in kolto lasted much shorter and soon he was released.

Revan remained in the tank for a better part of their hyperspace travel. When the medics announced that his body was healed, the kolto was drained from the tank and the patient was led to the showers to wash out the unpleasant odor and to scrape off the remnants of the gelatin substance.

After that, Revan put his armor back on. The kolto bath worked miraculously on his lung, fully repairing it. He was aware that it was more due to the fact that he was being healed on the Star Forge. Otherwise, his lung would be lost for good.

Now, after taking the healing bath, Revan was sitting at the empty table in the Conference Room that was located on the Command Center level. He convoked a gathering of the Admirals and highest Officers of his Empire. It was time to announce his return.

First to appear, except for his guard, Atton and HK, was Admiral Sommos. Soon, they were joined by Admiral Len, Grand Admiral Varko, Admiral Davim, General Derred, Intel Officer Mon Halan, Commander Gran and the representatives of the Sith ranks, that being Darth Voren and a Twi'lek woman that Revan didn't recognize.

"We may begin, My Lord" Noma said, taking a seat on Revan's right.

"And where is Admiral Veeltra?" Revan queried, hoping to reunite with his old friend.

"My Lord… Admiral Veeltra was… killed right after Malak took your place" Noma replied hesitantly as if in fear of being punished for delivering the bad news. Revan pondered over this information for a moment.

"Pity" he commented, tapping his fingers against the table. "So, we can begin indeed." He gave a nod to Noma, signalizing for her to go ahead.

"Malak is dead" Noma announced. "He was killed by our rightful leader: Lord Revan. He has returned to us and reclaimed the mantle that is legitimately his. The usurper was punished for his treachery and the same punishment awaits those who decide to betray Lord Revan."

"This is some bullshit!" Varko exclaimed, rising up from his seat. "The true Lord Revan is dead! For all we know, this may be a mere imposter! And if he's the one who killed Lord Malak, he should be executed and not granted the title of the…" he didn't finish speaking his objection, though. The Grand Admiral frowned, trying to cough up what he intended to speak further. Then, he brought his right hand to his throat, attempting to free his throat from an invisible hold. The other people gathered in the Conference Room could only watch as Varko's face was slowly turning purple and his veins were revealing themselves because of lack of air.

"I will not take insults lightly, Admiral" Revan commented. All eyes were now focused on him. "Especially not from someone who was given a rank of Grand Admiral by the person who betrayed me." His grip on Varko's throat tightened. "I release you from your service, Admiral" he finished, breaking the man's neck. Through all this time, Revan didn't move in the slightest; he was sitting in his chair, straightened up, his right hand supporting his chin while the left one continued to tap against the table. "HK, remove his body. I don't want it to start rotting in here."

"Of course, Master" the droid replied, walking up to the corpse. He grabbed it by the leg and left the Conference Room – his metallic footsteps echoing throughout the whole Command Center level.

"Congratulations, Admiral Sommos," Revan said, addressing the woman. "You have just been promoted to the rank of Grand Admiral." The only response Noma could come up with, was a small nod. "As you've heard, Malak died by my hand. I've reclaimed the title he's stolen from me as well as the control over the Star Forge and my Empire. I won't tolerate any signs of treachery but I'll gladly welcome you back under my service" he said, addressing now all the others gathered in the Conference Room. No one said a word. "Silence means consent" he commented.

"What are your orders, My Lord?" Noma spoke the question that was dwelling inside of everyone's minds.

"First of all, call back our fleet from every front. The war with the Republic is over."

Just as he expected, his words caused a turmoil amongst the gathered. He allowed his words to sink in, watching as the leaders of his army were speaking their doubts to each other. It took them a while but after all, the whispers went down. Once again, it was Noma who spoke on behalf of the others.

"My Lord, I'm afraid you're not fully aware of our current situation" she began hesitantly. After all, she didn't want to end up like Varko, no more than five minutes before. "But we are only a few victories away from defeating the Republic. We've created ourselves an opening by breaking their fleet above Merson. If we only press now, we should follow the blow and conquer Commenor and then Cato Neimoidia. If we focus our main forces there, we will have a clear entrance to the Core Worlds. From there, the war wouldn't last longer than a year."

"I respect your advice, Grand Admiral" Revan commented. "But I'm standing by what I said."

"With all due respect, My Lord" it was Admiral Len who spoke now. "We've lost many soldiers in the campaigns against the Republic. If we back now, it will be a slap in the face to all of those who gave their lives to our case."

"And if we press forward, their sacrifice will be put to naught!" Revan countered, standing up. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "There is a reason why there is a need to pull back our forces. Waging war further on against the Republic would just be a waste of good soldiers, which we will be needing in another war." This attracted attention of everyone gathered around the table. "Yes, you've heard me well. There is another war coming, far more important. I haven't told you everything after the Mandalorian Wars. You all served in the Republic fleet for a better part of your lives. I'm sure you've heard about the Great Hyperspace War, haven't you?" He received a collective nod from the people gathered around the table. "The official version of the outcome of that conflict is that the Republic won and the First Sith Empire was destroyed. This is something we all were raised to believe but it's not entirely true. Well, while the outcome we know is correct, it's not one hundred percent accurate. You see, the First Sith Empire didn't magically disappeared, nor wasn't it completely and utterly destroyed by the Republic. They had a chance to do it, but they decided to pull back all forces and celebrate the victory. In their pride, they didn't realize that their enemy went into hiding, slowly recovering and licking their wounds. Blinded by victory, the outposts at the edge of the Republic Space were soon abandoned, allowing the Sith to move freely on the Outer Rim. Over a thousand years have passed since the Great Hyperspace War. The Sith Empire used that time to recover, to rebuild itself."

"After the Mandalorian Wars, we traveled into the Unknown Regions beyond Malachor V in the Tingel Arm. We claimed to be seeking out the remnants of the Mandalorians. We sold that lie to the Republic and to the common soldiers. What we were truly searching for, though, were the survivors of the Great Hyperspace War. What even fewer people know is that… we've found them" he finished after a moment of hesitation. Once again, the leaders of his army were whispering between each other, discussing the information they've just received. "And this is why I order the retreat of our forces. Our true enemy lies beyond Malachor V and the real war will be waged against them."

His words caused even greater agitation amongst those who were sitting at the table. The whispers became a little louder but still, no one dared to speak openly what everyone was thinking; the image of Varko being choked to death was still fresh in their minds.

"If you have any observations that you want to share with the rest, feel free to do so. I'm not killing for constructional criticism nor for a question" he urged them. It was General Derred who decided to speak.

"With all due respect, My Lord" he began hesitantly. Revan could sense the uneasiness in his words, as well as he could see his hands trembling on the table. "But I find it a little illogical," he said, looking at Revan with worry in his eyes. After receiving an encouragement in the form of gesture, he continued to speak. "I mean, you made us break our vows to the Republic. I'm not trying to blame you, My Lord" he added quickly. "We all are aware that it is because of you that we won the Mandalorian Wars – no one is questioning that. But at the same time, you ordered us to attack the Republic while we knew the position of the 'true enemy', as you've called them. My question is, why haven't we attacked back then when we had a chance to? Why war with the Republic was necessary if they weren't those you truly wanted to destroy?"

Revan pondered on this question for a while before replying. "It is difficult to explain, General Derred."

"I would appreciate if you tried, My Lord" Commander Gran said, joining the conversation. "You haven't told us the main reason why we went into the Unknown Regions. You haven't told us why we were searching for those artifacts that were supposed to lead us to the Star Forge. You haven't told us why we went to war against the Republic. We followed your orders because we believed in your judgment of the situation. But I think there is nothing wrong with us wanting to know why the war with the Republic was necessary if our 'true enemy' are those Sith remnants from the Unknown Regions."

"Very well then. Answering your question, General Derred, I wanted to attack those Sith. Long story short, That was my main goal when we found the planet they were hiding on. I and Malak even encountered their leader, wanting to destroy him right there, right then. We were so blinded by our victory over Mandalorians and so opinionated that we believed we would be able to kill him in a combat. Without derogating you in any way, it's difficult for those who don't command the Force to fully understand how it works. It can do terrible things to a mind. When we were standing in front of him in that Throne Room, his power with the Force was indescribable. We could feel him at the edge of our minds, attempting to break into our consciousness and to take control over us." Revan saw Darth Voren and the Twi'lek woman nodding, understanding what he meant. The rest were sitting in their positions all the time, not daring to move as if being afraid to interrupt Revan's story. For the first time, they were getting to know what happened on Dromund Kaas. "We've lost that day. Not only in combat but also mentally. We tried to fight back but we failed miserably. Then, he sent us on a mission. Our first objective was to search throughout the Galaxy for any clues about the Star Forge. This is the reason why I ordered the searches to begin. This is why we've wasted so many months looking for the Star Maps."

"When we finally arrived at the Star Forge, we were partially free from the Emperor's influence. At that point, I've realized what happened to us. And what had to be done. We've found the results of his actions during our searches for the remnants of the Sith. The entire world wiped out of all life. And in nothing did it resemble what Malak did to Telos or Taris. I realized that the same thing would happen to the rest of the Galaxy. And with that, I realized that I was the one who had to stop him. But with the Republic in the way, it would be impossible."

"There would be no other way than to remove the Republic. One and a half year ago when I started the war, I didn't expect it to last so long. I thought that few precise strikes would be enough to break them, giving how ineffective they were in the Mandalorian Wars. I miscalculated that one. Now, we ran out of time to play games with the Republic. Our true enemy is aware of what happened to me and Malak and that he lost control over us. I felt it in the Force. They made their move."

Everyone remained silent when Revan finished. They never knew the main reasons behind some of Revan's decisions. Which is why they didn't say anything.

"All of you served under me during the Mandalorian Wars and later in the war against the Republic" Revan continued on, seeing that they weren't replying in any way. "I'm asking you, all of you, to trust me again. The war that we have to wage will be far more important than the previous two and we must win it. If we don't defeat them, no one will. Darth Voren" he addressed the man who was sitting at the far end of the table. "You proved yourself useful when I entrusted the Trayus Academy to your safekeeping. And I'd want to have you at my side once again."

"I never betrayed you, My Lord" Voren replied. "And I never will. I'll follow you everywhere."

"Admirals? I can't win this war alone. I'll be needing your help as the military leaders and tacticians."

One by one, starting from newly appointed Grand Admiral Noma Sommos, they began to nod their heads and say their vows. Revan smiled under his mask.

"And you?" he asked the Twi'lek woman. "What's your name?"

"Yuthura Ban, My Lord" she answered, straightening up.

"I believe we were not introduced to each other" Revan commented.

"We weren't, My Lord" Yuthura replied. "I used to be an apprentice to Uthar Wynn in the Academy on Korriban."

"I visited Korriban lately. I don't recall seeing you."

"That's because I was sent to Malachor V by Uthar" she replied shortly. "When I was in the Trayus Academy, I found out about the destruction of Dreashdae and the Academy on Korriban. Because of that, I returned directly to the Star Forge."

"I see" Revan commented simply.

"The destruction of the Academy?" Admiral Davim asked. Apparently, the news about that event didn't reach everyone's ears.

"Yes, Admiral" Revan replied nonchalantly. "I've seen to it."

"You what?!" the Admiral exclaimed in outrage.

"Watch your tone, Admiral" Revan warned him. "Malak crossed a certain border recently. I had to relieve."

"If this war is so important as you make it be, My Lord" Noma said, returning the discussion to the topic that Revan brought upon. "Was it wise to send back the Jedi with that Battle Meditation?" she queried, looking directly at him. "I've seen her in combat. No one could breach our defenses."

"We'll have to manage without her, Grand Admiral" Revan replied. "While it is true that she would be helpful in the war effort, she's not essential. There are other fractions in the Galaxy that might assist us. And I'd rather not engage the Jedi in this war." _And I'm not going to risk the wellbeing of Bastila and our child,_ he added in his thoughts. "Is there anything else you'd like to ask me?" The only reply he received was silence. "Very well then," he said, raising up. The others gathered around the table mimicked his moves. "You are dismissed. Return to your tasks. Oh, Grand Admiral" he addressed Noma. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. "Connect me with Queen Talia on Onderon. It would be wise to let her know that I'll be paying her a visit very soon."

"Of course, My Lord."

* * *

There was no celebration.

The tension on the broken Republic ships was almost unbearable. After they crashed into the disruptor field above the Star Forge, they crash-landed on Rakata Prime. Admiral Forn Dodona still tried to comprehend what exactly has happened over that space station. In one moment, her fleet was taking heavy losses against the Sith. Then, the tide of the battle began to turn in their favor as the enemy ships began to jump into hyperspace, fleeing the battlefield. That allowed them to make their way to the Star Forge and begin the assault. Right before they were about to take down the station's orbital stabilizers, the disruptor field came out of nowhere, disabling her fleet. Twenty ships were now to no use.

But that's not what was infuriating her. She was a soldier, just like everyone else and could accept a defeat. It was a confession made by the Jedi Masters who took part in the battle that unsettled her.

They admitted that Revan was alive and beyond their control. And what was even worse, apparently, he regained his position as the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Admiral?" a Lieutenant behind her spoke fearfully. "Our reinforcements have arrived. We can return to Coruscant."

"Thank you, Lieutenant" she replied coldly, still looking through the viewport at the beach in front of her. She remained on the bridge of her ship all time. Lieutenant shifted nervously on his legs and soon left the bridge, leaving Dodona alone once again.

Sighing, she rose up from her seat and left the bridge. The Jedi Council had a lot of things to explain.

* * *

Bastila was staring blankly at the wall of her cell. They were now in the hyperspace, making their way to Coruscant. Her eyes were red from tears and she would be crying even more if it wasn't for the fact that she cried all her tears away. Now all she could do was sit, look at the wall and wait for the Republic to judge her.

Jolee and Mission were by her side all the time, remaining just outside of her cell. There were other guards as well, but their presence was essential for her. Being a prisoner again was difficult for her. The memories of what Malak and his men did to her were still fresh in her mind. As the result, she was panicking each time someone entered her cell. But the calming presence of her two companions seemed to be a salvation for her.

Even with the neural disruptor around her neck, Bastila tried to reach Revan through their Bond. She saw him breaking the power of the device on the _Leviathan_ and she tried to mimic it but no avail. What was even worse, she couldn't as much as feel her husband in the Force. It was almost as if… he was blocking her out. _No, that's impossible,_ she countered in her thoughts. _He would never do it. Not to me._

Her thoughts were now mostly focused on her beloved one, as much as the neural disruptor was allowing her to focus enough. Her fingers were trailing the ring on her left hand absentmindedly. Fortunately, the Republic soldiers did not take that away from her.

She hasn't seen Atris yet, though she was sure it would happen soon enough. Master Vandar came to visit her, though. The small Jedi tried to comfort her in any way, assuring her that she would be alright. She wanted to believe him, she truly did, but something inside her made it impossible for her to do so. Something inside her was broken during her captivity and it would take her a long time to heal fully.

Bastila shivered out of the cold and wrapped herself up tighter with her robe. Even with the neural disruptor on her neck, she could feel that they were approaching Coruscant. She shivered again, this time out o nervousness, though. She did her best to gather her thoughts enough to prepare herself for the encounter with the Jedi Council. She could only guess what would happen to her. But if Meetra was exiled simply because she followed Revan when he wasn't the Dark Lord yet, Bastila could be almost sure that the verdict given to her will be far worse.

* * *

 **That's it for the first chapter. Let me know what you think about it. Feel free to leave your suggestions and if you have any questions, I'll gladly answer them as much as I will be able to. Add this story to your favorite and follow it if you want to be informed about the next updates and see you in the next weekend!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Add this story to your favorite, follow it and leave a comment after reading this chapter ;). And thank you all for a positive feedback!**

 **Answering questions:**

 **Is Revan going to find Meetra Surik (Jedi Exile)? – Yes and no. They will work together but I don't know if Revan will 'find' her.**

 **Does this mean Revan is going to go back and fight Vitiate? – Yes, he is.**

 **Revan is becoming the Mandalore, right (confirm or deny)? – That is something you'll find out in the next few updates ;).**

 **I don't think those would be spoilers (I hope not), but feel free to ask more questions if you want.  
**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Chapter 2

Revan was standing in front of the holoprojector for a few minutes already. After the meeting with the Admirals and the rest of his army's leaders, the Dark Lord remained in the Conference Room, waiting patiently to contact Onderon.

Checking on the Star Forge's status, he saw that they were approaching the Telti System what meant that they weren't far away from their destination. Only an hour or so of the hyperspace travel remained.

Soon, the regular beeping moved over and a blue hologram of none other than Queen Talia herself appeared. Revan smiled beneath his mask.

"Your Highness," he said in respect, bowing down in a formal obeisance. Revan straightened up and watched as Talia's expression changed into a surprised one.

"Revan?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm glad that Your Majesty still remembers me."

"You are hard to forget, Revan" Talia replied. Reluctance was as clear as day in her voice. "What do you want? I've heard you were executed. Both the Republic and your Sith Empire assured the rest of the Galaxy of that."

"We hear a lot lately" Revan commented, pretending to not hear her tone. "But I can assure you that I'm as much alive as I used to be. Now, what do I want? I want to inform you, Your Highness, that I'll be coming to Onderon with a visit" he answered her question.

"Are you coming here to conquer us?" Talia queried suspiciously, lifting her eyebrow. Revan chuckled humorlessly at that.

"Why would I want to do it, Your Highness?"

"Oh, I don't know" Talia replied in a mocking tone that certainly didn't suit a royal person. "Maybe because you are a Sith?" she made a suggestion.

"Your Highness, may I remind you that we used to be allies once and even friends," Revan said, again pretending to not hear her remark. "And I'm coming to you as such. I'm not bringing the war to you, and neither am I going to conquer Onderon. I wish to speak with you in private. There is a matter we need to discuss. Oh, and I'd appreciate if you didn't tell the Republic about my arrival. Discretion is in my best interest. And trust me, Your Highness, I will know if you contact the Republic."

"Am I to take it as a threat, Lord Revan?" she asked, adopting a similar official tone he was using.

"More like a warning" he clarified. "Oh, one more thing. We'll arrive in an hour or so. Please do not freak out when we drop out from the hyperspace. My fleet is coming with me but, as I said, I'm not coming with war. We'll remain in your system for as little as we can and then we'll disappear."

"And why should I even agree to speak with you, Lord Revan?" she queried. Her eyebrows were furrowed in an angry scowl.

"Because you owe me more than one, Your Highness" Revan replied. "And I think it's a perfect opportunity to collect that debt. When I leave the hyperspace, I will arrive at Iziz. My soldiers will remain on the ships" he said.

"I'll tell the Captain of the Guard to not shot down your ship," Talia said. "But I warn you, Lord Revan, try to do something suspicious and I promise, it will be your shortest visit to Onderon you ever had." The Dark Lord chuckled slightly at that.

"It's sad you don't trust my word anymore, Your Highness" Revan replied. "But, as I said, I wish to talk to you. I already say that four of my men will come with me as my… personal escort" he added, pondering for a moment on how to call them. "Not because I don't trust you, of course, but I believe you understand why."

"I'll be waiting for you in the Throne Room in my palace," Talia said, signalizing that she considered their conversation for ended.

"Very well, Your Highness" Revan replied satisfied. "I'll arrive as soon as I drop from the hyperspace."

With that, the communication was ended. After turning off the holoprojector, Revan left the Conference Room. He walked through the narrow corridor that led him straight to the place where the Star Forge's staff was located. As he expected, he saw there Noma Sommos who was overseeing the work of the people responsible for keeping the Star Forge operating. Most of them were now focused on keeping the hyperspace jump going on in the desired direction.

The freshly appointed Grand Admiral looked up from the men working at the computer terminals when she heard the door opening with a characteristic hiss. She straightened up when she saw who it was who entered the Command Room.

"Attention on deck" she ordered, informing the men about Revan's presence.

"At ease" he replied. The staff returned to their work at the computer terminals while Noma walked up to Revan.

"What's our status?" he queried.

"We've passed the Telti System already" Grand Admiral replied. Her posture remained the official one – her back perfectly straight and her hands intertwined from behind. "We're approaching Onderon steadily. We should reach it within the next forty minutes or so" she reported. "I've also sent words to the Officers about your return, My Lord. The news about Malak's degradation will soon be spread amongst the common soldiers."

"Very well, Admiral. How is the Star Forge doing with the hyperspace travel?" he queried.

"Considering that the hyperdrive hasn't been used for centuries if not millenniums, surprisingly well. We've been monitoring the engines' status all the time and there is no reason to worry."

"I've told you so," Revan said smugly. "When we drop out from the hyperspace, I'll speak with Queen Talia on the surface. It shouldn't take me long, so have the Star Forge prepared for another jump."

"If I may ask, what's the reason to hurry?" Noma queried. "If we don't wage the war against the Republic anymore, there is no need to be on a constant run."

"We are too close to the Core Worlds, Admiral" Revan replied. "From this distance, the Jedi may be able to sense us. Our entire fleet is located here and it's almost like sending them the exact coordinates of our current location. We must head somewhere, where the Jedi won't be able to sense us. We have far too many things at our hands and most certainly we don't need a pointless encounter with the Order."

"What course should I set then?" Noma asked, waiting for the orders. Revan pondered for a while.

"Malachor" he answered after a while. "Set the course to Malachor V. It will be a perfect place for us to stay."

"Why Malachor, My Lord?" Noma asked. "That place… it makes me shiver. And most probably all of those who took part in the last battle of the Mandalorian Wars and survived."

"I know, Admiral and I wouldn't go there if it wasn't necessary. But that system is the perfect place for us to hide from the Jedi. What we did to that planet left a scar in the Force and no Jedi would dare to go there willingly. Besides, one of our Academies is located there. It's a perfect place for us."

"Of course, My Lord."

"Oh, Admiral, one more thing" Revan stopped her before she could return to her work. Noma turned around to face him again. "When I return, I want to have the entire crew of the _Leviathan_ , people responsible for interrogating Atton Rand and those who led the torturing process of the Jedi Bastila Shan. Their names should be somewhere in the database."

"If I may ask, My Lord, what's the reason?"

"I need to clean this place from all the pests."

"Of course, My Lord."

With that, Revan left the Command Room, dismissing the Grand Admiral who returned to her previous work. Heading directly towards the elevator, he left the entire Command Center and made his way towards the Main Deck. Soldiers saluted him each time he passed a patrol. Revan was returning those salutes with a nod of his head.

Following the Force, he continued on towards the small computer room where he recreated his armor. As he expected, or as the Force told him, Fox and Wolfie were there, working around the terminals.

They lifted their heads when he entered the room. Neither of them bothered with formalities – they weren't necessary. Both Fox and Wolfie had their old armors on. Something they came up with during the Mandalorian Wars. In many ways, it resembled a Mandalorian armor. They acquired those during the campaign of reclaiming Taris a few years ago and since that time they improved those armors, modifying them. A few months ago, when they were captured alongside Revan, their armors were destroyed. Now, using the same technology as Revan did before his duel with Malak, they recreated them.

They were mostly white. They covered the whole body, leaving only blank spots on the joints. The plates were created in a way to cover each part of the body by overlapping. The armors also included helmets that had visors in a T-shape, resembling those the Mandalorians were using. Rex, Fox, and Wolfie also added the color patterns to their armors. Respectively, blue, red and grey. The two of his men who were still alive did the same thing now, using a paint to mark their armors. Revan didn't understand why they were doing it. In his eyes, it was an odd habit of the common soldiers.

"Reuniting with that old trash of yours?" Revan teased them.

"You did the same" Fox replied, fixing the white armor plates on his arms. "Why we shouldn't do it as well?" Revan shrugged.

"I don't know. Just don't take forever with those. I'll be needing you once we leave the hyperspace. You, Atton and HK will come with me to speak with Queen Talia. By the way, where are those two?"

"Atton said something about blowing off some steam by drinking and playing Pazaak" Wolfie replied. "And HK supposedly is still dealing with that body. Someone reported that he turned the ex-Grand Admiral into a piñata." Revan chuckled at that. Surely, that was something his droid would do.

"Contact Atton and tell him to not get wasted. Noma says that we'll drop out from the hyperspace in forty minutes or so, so get ready and head to the hangar. I'll go for HK and Atton and will join you in the ship." His soldiers nodded in obedience and left the computer room.

* * *

They reached Coruscant rather quickly. The ten ships that returned to Rakata Prime after being sent to the Core Worlds in order to pick up the Republic army dropped out from the hyperspace high above the Capital of the Republic.

Leaders of the fleet that participated in the battle in the Lehon System, as well as the Jedi Masters, were summoned by the Supreme Chancellor. The news about the recent events already reached his ears in form of the battle report.

The cruisers, accompanied by the escorting ships, entered Coruscant's atmosphere and proceeded towards the Republic Military Base. From there, the crew of the ships went separate ways. The common soldiers returned to barracks, and the Jedi Knights used the transport to make their way towards the Jedi Temple. Bastila, per Vandar's request, was sent to the Jedi Temple as well in order to be attended by the Jedi Healers. Cuffed and guarded by the soldiers who were watching her on the ship, she was sent to the place that used to be her home. Jolee and Mission remained by her side loyally all the time. The Admirals and the Jedi Masters headed straight towards the Senate building where the Supreme Chancellor convoked the meeting.

Except for those who took part in the battle of the Star Forge, Tol Cressa ordered Koa Delko – the Defense Minister to show up as well. He was already waiting in the chambers of the Supreme Chancellor when the Jedi Masters and the army leaders arrived. Cressa remained sitting in his usual seat while Delko was standing right next to him.

"I think we can begin now as we are all gathered here" the Supreme Chancellor began. It didn't escape Atris's mind that he didn't offer them a seat. "Now, what exactly happened out there?" he asked, referring to the battle of the Star Forge. Admiral Dodonna stepped forward.

"We received coordinates from a small team that was, apparently, sent by the Jedi Order to find the Star Forge. Everything was going relatively good for the better part of the battle. Small strike teams were able to board the space station. With their help from the inside, we managed to defeat the Sith fleet and almost take down the Star Forge."

"Almost" Toll Cressa commented. "So what happened that you failed?"

"Perhaps you should ask that question to the Grand Jedi Master, Chancellor" Dodonna replied. "They know something that might be interesting to hear."

Tol Cressa then turned to the said Jedi. Atris's face remained stoic as the Chancellor's eyes remained focused on her. She didn't say a word until she received a sign from the man to speak. Atris rolled her eyes.

"Simply, we were tricked by the Sith and the fleet has crashed against the planet below" she replied, pretending to not know what Dodonna meant. The Admiral huffed at that.

"Don't play stupid, Grand Master" Dodonna commented. "Go ahead, tell the Chancellor what you told me after the battle!"

"Watch your tone, Admiral" Atris warned her. Dodonna huffed at that.

"You can't intimidate me, Master Jedi. You're not a part of the Republic military and you're not above me. What this woman doesn't want to say, Chancellor" she said, addressing the man who was still sitting at the table. "is that Revan is still alive! He reclaimed the mantle of the Dark Lord of the Sith and now he is beyond their control."

Tol Cressa furrowed his brows and he shifted his gaze from Admiral to the Grand Master. Koa Delko's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You assured us that he was executed" the Defense Minister commented. He rested his hands on the table. "You assured the whole fucking Galaxy that he was dead!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Why isn't he dead?" Cressa asked, surprisingly calmly, ignoring the exclamation of the Defense Minister. His hands were intertwined in front of his face, supporting his head.

"It wasn't as simple as we thought it may be" Master Zez-Kai Ell replied instead of Atris.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Jedi?" Chancellor asked, slowly losing his temper. "There is nothing simpler in life than to put a bullet in between someone's eyes!" he commented, raising up from his seat. Just as the Defense Minister a few moments ago, Tol Cressa rested his hands on the table. "You told us to entrust Revan to your safekeeping. You assured us that he was executed. And now you're saying that he wasn't killed and that he is beyond your control?!" He received a silence as a confirmation. "You're even more incompetent than I thought you were during the Mandalorian Wars" he commented.

"Recently, we've sent two Jedi Masters after Revan to kill him" Atris replied in form of self-defense.

"What does it mean recently?" Tol asked.

"Around a week ago" Atris admitted.

"And we are talking now about the last day!" Chancellor countered. "Apparently, your Jedi Masters have failed at their task. Now" he continued, changing the topic. "In your report, you told something about the prisoner you captured during the battle," he said, addressing Admiral Dodonna. "Who is this prisoner?"

"Bastila Shan, Chancellor" Forn replied. Toll Cressa raised his brows.

"Is it that Jedi with the Battle Meditation?" he asked. He received a confirmative nod from Admiral Dodonna.

"Apparently, she betrayed us right before the battle of the Star Forge and aided Malak in fighting us. We don't know how she ended up surrendering to us voluntarily, but she arrived at our ship with Carth Onasi."

"Where is she now?" Chancellor asked.

"In the Temple" Atris replied. She ignored the daggers that were sent to her by the Supreme Chancellor in his gaze.

"She belongs to the Republic, not to you," Tol Cressa said through clenched teeth. "You have no authorization to keep her."

"She betrayed not only the Republic but the Jedi Order as well" Atris countered. "And she will be punished accordingly for her betrayal."

"Just as Revan was?" the Defense Minister asked, infuriated to no end. "You are going to let her go freely?"

"No, Defense Minister" Atris replied angrily. Rarely, someone talked her down. "She will be judged and punished." Vandar shook his head in disagreement but said nothing. Arguing in front of the Supreme Chancellor and other leaders of the Republic would be pointless. Tol Cressa let out a heavy sigh.

"I do not deny your part in this war, Master Jedi," he said, carefully selecting his words. "You had your flaws in the Mandalorian Wars, but for most of the Republic's existence, you proved yourselves trustworthy. Consider this your second and the last chance to improve your reputation. Officers, Jedi Masters, you are dismissed" he said, turning around. They left the office of the Supreme Chancellor.

Admiral Dodonna and other Officers didn't bother to speak to the Jedi Masters. They left the Senate building, not sparring them a second thought. The Jedi Masters took one of the planetary transports that would take them directly to the Temple.

None of the ten Masters spoke a word during the flight. And so their travel past in a complete silence.

They arrived at the Temple rather quickly. The ship stopped at the landing platform located roughly one hundred meters from the entrance. They were greeted by the Temple Guards and the Jedi Healers who were appointed to take care of Bastila.

"Grand Master" The female Healer acknowledged her. "Masters," she said to the other nine. "We examined Bastila carefully. She wasn't causing any troubles whatsoever and remains locked in the hospital wing per your request. Here are the exact results of what we found out" she said, handing Atris a small datapad. The Grand Master examined it accurately. Her eyebrows nearly disappeared behind her hair when she read the last part of the report.

"Are you one hundred percent sure about it?" she asked the Healer, pointing to a particular line in the report.

"Yes, Grand Master. We scanned her with all the medical equipment to make sure that our read-out was accurate. Additionally, we used the Force to make sure that no error in programming occurred. Still, the result remained the same."

"Bring Bastila to the Council Chambers" Atris ordered. "There are few things she must answer to."

* * *

Bastila was brought in front of the Council with her hands cuffed and the neural disruptor around her neck. Two Temple Guards were accompanying her, remaining on both of her sides. Jolee came as well. Mission wasn't allowed due to the fact that she wasn't a Jedi but the old Knight insisted on keeping Bastila company. The ten Jedi Masters were sitting in their usual seats. The two remained empty, though – a constant reminder of Vrook's and Kavar's failure.

Atris was sitting in the main seat, eyeing Bastila carefully as she was walking into the Council Chambers. She kept on looking downward at the floor. She was trembling visibly, probably out of fear. Atris didn't care, though.

"Do you know why you're here, Bastila?" the Grand Master asked in her usual harsh tone. The woman in front of her nodded her head hesitantly. She still wasn't looking at her.

"You have fallen to the Dark Side, child" Zez-Kai Ell said. "You betrayed your oath to the Jedi Order and to the Republic. And your treachery cost us thousands of lives in the battle of the Star Forge."

"Not only that" Atris added. "You were aware that Revan regained his memories and you did nothing to stop him. We entrusted him to your safekeeping, believing that you will be able to reach into his mind and get the information we wanted. Instead, you allowed him to move freely across the Galaxy and kill innocent people as he used to long ago."

Bastila looked up from the floor and looked around at the stone faces of the Jedi Masters. From all ten, only Vandar and Nomi Sunrider had the sympathetic looks. The rest were judging her.

"But that's not everything" Atris continued on, attracting Bastila's eyes to herself. "Apparently, you've broken one more of the Jedi rules. One that speaks about us falling in love."

Bastila paled at that. She didn't expect any of the Masters to know about that. After all, almost no one knew that she and Revan had an affair, and especially not someone who would report it to Atris. She trembled again, not being able to come up with any kind of response.

"And the medical tests revealed something else, Bastila. It appears that driven by Revan's influence and your passion, you conceived a child" Atris revealed to her. If Bastila was pale previously, now she was deadly white. Once again she turned her eyes to the floor.

"That's impossible" Bastila muttered to herself. She was still trembling.

"But that's what happened" one of the Masters commented. It was a Togruta female – Raana Tey. Her black eyes were piercing through her, almost as if trying to get through her posture to the life that was developing in her womb.

"You are fully aware that it's forbidden by the Jedi Code" Master Q'Anilia – a Miraluka female said, criticizing her. Even though her eyes were hidden behind the clothing, her face remained gravely serious. Bastila looked hesitantly at Master Vandar again. He was listening carefully to what other Masters were saying but so far, hasn't told a word. She hoped it would change, though. After all, Revan told her that he would support her.

"I hope you realize that we are highly disappointed in you, Bastila," Atris said, scrutinizing the young woman. "You were a promising student once. You could have become one of the greatest Jedi in the Order, perhaps even make it to the Jedi Council. But instead, you allowed your passion to take best of you. You gave yourself willingly to Revan and allowed his influence to corrupt you. If it wasn't for that, Malak wouldn't be able to turn you to the Dark Side. And now, your childishness caused thousands of the Republic soldiers to die in a single battle and Revan reclaimed his control over the Sith."

"I'm sure you understand that you must be punished accordingly for your mistakes," Raana said. "Normally, in that case, you would be exiled from the Order, but that would be if it was your only betrayal. But, considering how many rules of the Code you violated, the punishment must be much more serious" she finished. Atris clarified what the Togruta meant.

"First of all, you will remove the pregnancy."

* * *

 **Raise your hands shamelessly if you hate Atris as well! *Raising my hand*. As I said, feel free to place your thoughts, suggestions, opinions, and questions in the comments below. See you in the next weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**We scored a new record! 11 reviews under the recent chapter! Keep up like that guys!**

 **Answering the questions:**

 **Is the Force Bond still active? – Yes, it is but, as we found out from the insight to Bastila's mind, Revan is blocking her. It will be explained later in the story why he's doing it.**

 **How the hell is Atris the Grand Master? – I have no idea, I'm not a Jedi.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Chapter 3

No one said a word. The impact caused by Atris's words made most of the gathered in the Chamber pale visibly, except for the Temple Guards who remained perfectly stoic and their faces were covered beneath the masks. Most certainly, almost no one expected to hear something like that from the Grand Master of the Jedi Order herself. The silence that followed her verdict didn't last for long, though.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Jolee asked, stepping forward from his place next to the wall. He stood side by side Bastila. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "I can't believe I hear something like this from the Grand Master herself!" he exclaimed in a righteous anger.

"Watch your words, hermit" Atris hissed. "You're not part of the Jedi Order, let alone the Council. Therefore, your words have no meaning here."

"But mine still have" Vandar spoke. "And what Jolee said is right. You have crossed a certain line, Atris and I'm not going to sit idly by while you violate our Code with each of your decisions. I did it when Meetra and later Revan stood in this chamber in the very place Bastila is standing right now and I regret that I did nothing to stop you back then. I'm ashamed that I didn't have the courage to speak my thoughts aloud and I'm certainly not going to repeat the same mistake again" he stated sternly yet calmly.

"You're a fool, Master Vandar, if you think that Bastila shouldn't bear the consequences of her choices" Q'Anilia countered in her emotionless tone. "We can't just let our students break the Code and go with it without any punishment."

"If we were to penalize every single one of the Jedi who violated the Code, our halls would be empty" Nomi spoke, signalizing clearly who she supported in that conversation. "Furthermore, this Chamber would be empty as well and our deliberations would be held amongst the spirits of the Jedi Order."

"Not without a reason the Jedi Code forbids to fall in love" Lucien Draay – the human Jedi Master stated, stroking his non-existent beard. His gaze remained locked on a particular point on the floor. "What can begin as a true, genuine feeling may turn into a passion. And embracing it is one of the fundaments of the Sith teachings. We cannot allow our own students to do it. Which is why Bastila should be punished for her deeds."

"Bastila, but not her child" Lonna countered from her seat. "May I remind you, Master Draay, that you wouldn't be sitting in this Chamber if we practiced the form of punishment Atris just proposed in each case of a Jedi falling in love" she said with a hint of zinger in her voice. The said Master clenched his teeth but said nothing to that.

"And I remind you, Masters, that it's not the only one of Bastila's violations of the Jedi Code," Atris said, attracting the attention of everyone back to herself.

"It's not the reason, Atris, and you know it" Vandar replied. "You hate Revan more than anything or anyone else in the Galaxy. That is the reason why you're so eager to carry on with what you said. It's easy to judge someone when we have only one point of view on the occurred situation. And as our Code says, there is no ignorance. Perhaps it would be wise to know what happened in the last few weeks from her perspective. Bastila," he addressed the woman standing in front of the Chamber who was still slightly trembling with fear. "Would you be so kind as to shed some light on the matter at hand? I'm pretty sure many of us would want to know the events that you took part in."

It took Bastila a few solid moments and a clearing of Vandar's throat to realize that she was supposed to answer. "I… I don't know what to say, Masters" she admitted quietly, looking down at the floor again.

"Perhaps you could start from the beginning" Nomi suggested. She did her best to sound as reassuringly and gently as possible. "Master Vandar informed us that the Council on Dantooine sent you and few others on a mission to find the Star Forge. You could begin by telling us what happened after you left Dantooine."

Bastila's lower lip trembled again as she gathered her thoughts, thinking about what to say. "We... We began our quest, heading towards Kashyyyk and we found the Star Map there. Then, we did the same on Tatooine and Manaan. We were ready to head for our last destination – Korriban but on our way there, we were captured by Malak. We ran into him when we were escaping and… and then…" she stumbled, trying to describe what happened next but found herself unable to speak. Her eyes glazed over and she trembled again.

"And?" Atris pressed forward in an attempt to force Bastila to speak further. The woman who was standing in the middle of the chamber shook her head violently, closing her eyes tightly. Her lips turned into a thin line and few sobs rocked her whole body. Tears running down her cheeks were clearly visible to everyone in the Chamber.

"Perhaps I can continue from here" Jolee suggested, placing a comforting hand on Bastila's shoulder. She shuddered and her breathing was shallow, being interrupted by the sobs. She nodded, signalizing that she agreed with him. "Although I wasn't there personally to witness what happened, Revan has told us how the Sith treat the Jedi prisoners. He described what Bastila went through in the seven days of her captivity. She was brutally tortured, electrocuted on regular basis, beaten regularly and… and raped by Malak and his soldiers" he said after a moment of hesitation. Bastila sobbed again after hearing what Jolee said – the words triggering painful memories in the depth of her mind. "For three whole days, she was being exposed to the teachings of the Ancient Sith. I'm not an expert but I'm pretty damn sure that not many, if anyone at all, would be able to stand against it. Considering that it was combined with the nightmares sent to her with the help of the Force, it's a miracle she didn't lose her sanity."

"Bastila, is it true what Jolee just said?" Lonna queried, horrified at the older man's description. She watched as the young Talravinian woman nodded her head hesitantly, confirming the words of the man who was standing next to her all the time. He gently squeezed her shoulder, trying to comfort her. The Jedi Master looked around, noticing the similar horrified looks on the faces of many other Masters, save one.

"When did you learn that Revan regained his memories?" Atris asked with her usual cold tone.

"On Dantooine" Bastila whispered. "On Dantooine, on the last day before our departure."

"And you didn't inform any of the Jedi Masters about that?" the Grand Master queried, raising her eyebrow that disappeared behind her white hair.

"Is it what matters to you now?" Lonna hissed at her. A small hint of anger was hearable in her voice. "For Force's sake, you're a woman, Atris, and the Grand Master of the Order! Compassion is one of our greatest values, so show some of it! To undergo something like this at such a young age will leave her scarred for the rest of her life!"

"It's not entirely true that none of the Masters was informed about Revan's memory return" Vandar spoke, attracting eyes of the other Masters to his small posture. "In fact, I knew about it even before Bastila did" he admitted. The small Jedi Master earned daggers sent at him by Atris's eyes.

"And yet you let him go?" she asked; her tone increased in volume. "You allowed our enemy to wander freely across the Galaxy?"

"I did because I didn't see darkness in him, Atris" Vandar replied, rolling his eyes. "And even if it was in him, he kept it under control. But do you want to know why I wasn't scared by the fact that he regained his memories? Because he came to me, seeking my advice. He told me himself that he managed to overcome our efforts to erase his identity. I doubt he would do that if he was our enemy. Furthermore, we wouldn't have survived that battle in the Unknown Regions if he was our enemy."

"Jolee, take Bastila to the Mind Healers" Nomi ordered. "We shall continue to discuss her matter but it will be better if someone attends to her."

"Of course, Master" Jolee replied, bowing slightly. He turned around to leave the Council Chamber, taking Bastila with him. Once again he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as they proceeded towards the elevator, leaving the ten Jedi Masters to further deliberations.

* * *

After leaving the hyperspace, the group of five immediately entered the shuttle that would take them to the surface of Onderon. Atton loudly voiced his objection after being appointed to accompany Revan, though he came nonetheless, not daring to ignore the Dark Lord's direct command.

Wolfie was piloting the shuttle, increasing the distance between the Star Forge and the KT-400 freighter that Revan and his men were currently inside of. Steadily, the mostly-green planet was covering more and more of the ship's viewport; Dxun came into view as well. The Demon Moon was casting a sinister shadow on the planet it encircled.

"KT-400 freighter signature 48-J9TP to Iziz," Wolfie said through the communicator, aiming to contact the surface. "We're approaching the city and we ask for a permission to land. Queen Talia is waiting for us" he added as if in an attempt to emphasize the importance of their arrival. Almost a minute has passed before the reply came.

"48-J9TP, it's Iziz, we hear you" a voice from the other side spoke. "You have a permission to land. You will be accompanied by our forces to the palace hangar. Welcome to Onderon."

Soon, they entered the atmosphere. Reaching the velocity of eight hundred kilometers per hour, they quickly passed the dense forests of Onderon and approached Iziz. As soon as the capital came into view, seemingly out of nowhere, two fighters showed up, escorting them towards the city where Queen Talia ruled over the entire system.

Iziz was increasing in size as they were closing the distance which is why Wolfie slowed down, dropping their speed. They floated above the white walls of the city that separated it from the jungle outside. Every here and there on the walls, the now-empty heavy repeatable batteries were standing. Although now they were abandoned, back in the Mandalorian Wars, they caused Revan to lose his first advance on Onderon. If he focused enough, he could still hear the pounding of those turrets that took out from the sky a better part of his army.

After passing by the buildings that were homes for many civilians, Revan and his men proceeded towards the palace where Queen Talia lived. After entering the city, they dropped the speed to roughly sixty kilometers per hour. They landed in the hangar that was mostly empty; the two fighters landed right next to the shuttle they arrived in.

Wolfie turned down the engines and all the other systems as soon as they touched the ground. Following Revan, Wolfie, Fox, Atton, and HK left the KT-400 freighter, taking first steps in the Onderon palace. They were quickly stopped by the Onderonian security, though.

"Lord Revan" a man in the front of a small squadron acknowledged him. In opposite to his companions, he wasn't wearing a brown uniform but a grey-blue one. He also wasn't wearing a piece of clothing on his face. "Queen Talia is waiting for you in the Throne Room. Before I can let you in, Her Highness insisted on disarming you and your men. Means of security" he explained. Revan looked at his men who were standing behind him and nodded, signalizing to comply. A little unwillingly, his companions handed over their weapons; Revan did the same with his lightsabers.

"Take us to Queen Talia" he ordered.

"Remove your mask, Lord Revan" the man countered, not allowing them to go forward. "We need to know that truly it's you and not an imposter. Queen Talia's direct order" he added.

"Her Highness told me that she will be waiting for me in the Throne Room" Revan replied. "I can understand the reason to disarm us but I'm not going to comply with that request. I will remove my mask in Queen Talia's presence and her presence only. Now, lead me to her. I didn't come to Onderon to speak with you."

"This way, Lord Revan" the man replied reluctantly, turning around. Revan and his men followed him through the narrow corridors of the Onderonian palace.

Revan smiled under his mask as he was recalling the last time he was there. It was one of the rare days wasted on a celebration. After six months of sieging Dxun and then two months of fighting on Onderon itself, the Republic, with him on the lead, turned out to be victorious, pushing Mandalorians out of the system. Invited by the Queen, Revan and his men had an opportunity to relax and enjoy the tastes of various meats and wines, dance and basically forget for one precious day about the war that was waiting for them.

Soon, Revan and his men, led by the Onderonian guards, entered the Throne Room. Contrary to other monarchs across the Galaxy, Queen Talia preferred modesty what explained why the large room was mostly empty. Except for the throne that was standing right next to the wall and columns that were supporting the ceiling, there was nothing else. The walls were empty and kept in darker shades. One would say that something like that didn't fit a monarch, but Queen Talia had a different opinion about that. The Mandalorian Wars left most of her people in poverty. Out of sheer respect and solidarity to those who trusted her, she couldn't live like the occupation never happened. She considered it her duty to show others the example of a modest life in order to fully recover from the Mandalorians' attack.

"Your Highness" the man who led Revan and his men from the hangar bowed down in front of his superior. "Lord Revan is here" he announced, stepping aside to reveal those who followed him. Revan took a step forward.

"Your Grace," he said with respect, bowing down just as the captain of the guards did a few seconds before. His men bowed as well.

"Lord Revan" Talia replied with a hint of reluctance in her voice. "I think I gave you the order to remove your mask" she commented, noticing that his face was still hidden.

"You did indeed, Your Grace," Revan said, straightening up. "But I thought it would be more accurate to remove it in your presence" he explained, lifting his hands to his head. In one swift movement, he took off the Mandalorian mask, revealing his face to Talia. Unable to suppress her instinct, the ruler of Onderon gasped a little too loud for her liking.

Few years have passed since Queen Talia last saw Revan and she could tell that he changed a lot. His face looked far more mature than for someone in his age. A few small, barely noticeable, wrinkles appeared on his forehead. His green eyes lost some of their original colors, taking a more grayish shade. The scar that he acquired after his time in the Mandalorians' hands and the black spots under his eyes – the remnants of the Rakghoul poison – also gave him a little scary look to his features.

"I'm happy with our meeting as well, Your Highness" Revan teased her when Talia didn't say a word. "You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you."

"The same cannot be said about you" she replied, shaking off of her initial shock. "I heard a little about the Jedi and their religion. I heard that one can change noticeably due to this whole 'Dark Side' thing. I see that it took its toll on you already."

"No, Your Highness" Revan objected. "My look is merely a remnant of a poison that kept on dwelling inside of me for the past two months."

"What do you want from me, Revan?" she asked, not bothering to approach the topic gently. "First of all, the remnants of Mandalorian clans began to gather on Dxun once again and one of those criminals even mentioned your name, saying something about your direct order and now you appear out of nowhere while a few months ago the Republic announced your execution."

"As you can see, I'm still alive" Revan replied, ignoring Talia's hostile tone. "As for the Mandalorians, indeed I gave them the order to gather on Dxun," he said, earning a questioning raise of an eyebrow from his conversationalist. "Shall we take a walk?" he suggested, reaching out his hand to her. "I'd gladly explain you everything that happened post-Malachor V."

Queen Talia looked at him reluctantly before accepting the offered hand. Together, they marched alongside the mostly-empty corridors of the palace.

* * *

Over an hour has passed before Revan and Talia finally stopped in her room. Two members of the guards accompanied them all the time, keeping a distance between them to guarantee them a privacy of conversation but remained close enough to react if something happened that could threaten their monarch. Through all this time Revan was explaining what happened after the final battle of the Mandalorian Wars, not skipping a single detail. The monarch of Onderon reached for a bottle of wine after hearing everything he had to say.

"How do you expect me do believe you, Revan?" she asked after taking a long sip from the glass that she emptied immediately after pouring some wine into it. "You're not the same man I knew during the Mandalorian Wars. You've changed a lot and I cannot say that it was a change for better."

"You used to trust me, Your Highness" Revan replied, taking a glass that was offered to him. He as well took a long sip of wine. "I respected our past when I began my own campaign against the Republic, not attacking Onderon. Believe me when I say it, if I conquered your system in the early days of the war, I would be sitting in the Chancellor's chair on Coruscant right now. But I didn't do it. I am fully aware that both the Republic and the Jedi Order did their best to make me look bad but I assure you, I haven't changed that much since you last saw me."

"My men have seen enough of the war already," Talia said, not looking him in the eye. "What kind of a Queen would I be if I dragged them into yet another war?"

"The one that would be later emblazoned for saving both her planet and the entire Galaxy" Revan replied, pouring himself some more wine. "I know that what I've said sounds unbelievable, to say the least, but what would I gain from lying to you? I could have just stormed through Onderon, conquering it. Believe me, I would have enough supplies and men to do it even if you used Mandalorian anti-aircraft batteries that remain empty."

"Do you know that many of my own men joined your Empire?" Talia asked, finally looking at him. "Even Vaklu, my own cousin, recently deserted from my army and began serving in your ranks. What happened to them? What happened to my cousin?"

"You said you know that the Republic announced my execution so how do you expect me to know what was happening with my Empire during Malak's rule? Only yesterday have I regained control over my men. I'm not fully aware of everything my former apprentice did during my absence but I promise that I will try to find Vaklu."

"And what about those Mandalorians?" she queried.

"Have they caused you any troubles?" Revan replied with a question.

"No, they haven't but I still don't like the fact that the men responsible for the misery of my people live right next to our door."

"They won't be staying here forever, Your Highness. In fact, I'm planning to go to speak to them when I'm done here" Revan explained.

"You expect me to fight side by side with them?" she asked with disbelief as clear as day in her voice.

"I expect you to move aside your aversions and help me in this war. And I'll be needing as much help as I can get which is why I want Mandalorians on my side as well. May I remind you that I'm a Mandalorian myself, and, in fact, their rightful leader."

"Yes, I'm aware of it" Talia replied, though a slight hint of reluctance could be heard in her voice.

"I understand why you don't want to work with Mandalorians but they're one of the most combative people in the Galaxy and that's why they will prove to be useful."

"So that's who you have? Your Empire and the Mandalorians?"

"If you agree to join me, then I'll also have the Onderonian forces as well. But no, these are not all who I hope to gather. Across the Galaxy are scattered people who owe me a little after the Mandalorian Wars and I hope to be able to rally them under my banners."

"And do you think it will be enough?"

"I hope so, Your Highness" Revan replied, not for a second dropping his official tone. "I turned to one of the Jedi Masters for help but I cannot rely on the Order, nor on the Republic. Which is why I need to gather other fractions of the Galaxy if I want to win this war."

Queen Talia let out a loud sigh, placing the empty glass on a small table. "I will help you, Revan," she said after a moment of silence. "You helped me when Mandalorians conquered my home. It is only fair if I help you now."

Revan smiled genuinely after hearing that. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"Please, call me Talia."

* * *

 **Okay, that's it for this chapter, let me know what you think about it. If you noticed any stupidities so far, feel free to point them out so I can improve this story. See you in the next update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A slight delay occurred because I was ill, sorry. The amount of reviews under the previous chapter is… unsettling XD. Please, spare those few seconds to write your thoughts about my work. It really helps me. Also, my winter holidays have just started so it's possible that the next few chapters will be written quicker and perhaps I'll post even two updates per week. Oh, and by the way, thank you all for 1000 views :D.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Chapter 4

"Bastila cannot stay here" Vandar stated. Hours have passed since the Council meeting and now he and two other Masters were wandering across the empty halls of the Jedi Temple. Knights and Padawans have already retired; the Temple Guards were the only ones still up. "She's not safe here."

"I agree" Nomi replied. She remained in deep thoughts since the middle of Bastila's trial. Jolee's revelation about what happened to the young Padawan terrified her.

"We must hide her" Lonna observed. Vandar nodded, agreeing with the Master. "Far from Atris's and the Republic's reach. As long as Bastila remains on Coruscant, she still is in danger."

"How could she even suggest something like that?" Nomi queried, looking directly in front of her. "That violates most of the lines of our Code!"

"Atris stopped listening to the Code long ago" Vandar observed. "She doesn't care if her decisions will go against the fundaments of Jedi beliefs as long as it will allow her to do as she likes."

"But removing the pregnancy? You know she's not going to stop until she has it done her way."

"Which is the exact reason why we must hide Bastila" Vandar replied.

"She cannot stay anywhere in the Republic Space" Lonna commented. "We have to take her somewhere to the Outer Rim, far from Atris and the Senate."

"It can't be any random planet" Nomi observed. "Even with her young age, Bastila is extremely strong in the Force. Giving how much time she spent with Revan and that she's carrying his child now, it won't be difficult to find her." Vandar nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to act quickly" he stated. "The Chancellor will not let her out of his sight for a split second. We must be careful."

"But we can't wait with this forever. The longer we wait, the easier it will be for Atris to find out about our intentions."

"That's also true" Vandar nodded in assent. He would say something else if it wasn't for the patrol of the Temple Guards that passed them by. The three Jedi Masters lowered their voices, not wanting to alert them. "We should act now."

"Bastila is locked in the hospital wing," Nomi said. "That place is not secured well, but nevertheless, she won't be left without any guards. If we chose to do it now, we must be wary as to not alert them."

"There's still the matter of leaving Coruscant" Lonna observed. "Our disappearance will be quickly noticed. Not to mention the fact that all of the Republic ships are registered in the database and require a permit from the Main Command. We won't make it."

"No one said that it is us who need to leave" Vandar countered. "We should remain here to watch Atris to make sure she doesn't do anything… reckless. Bastila's companions will go with her. She can trust them and she needs persons like them with her now. But it wouldn't be wise to send them alone. Not to mention that the Republic pilot, Carth Onasi, or whatever his name is shouldn't come with them. He is loyal to his superiors, which is not a flaw but it can prove to be disastrous in this matter. I think it would be for the best if one of us accompanied her."

"I will go" Nomi volunteered. "Bastila is going to need someone experienced. I'm not downgrading that blue Twi'lek who came with her, but she still is just a child. I've been through pregnancy myself and I know perfectly well what Bastila will be going through. I will be able to help her get through this."

"What about your daughter?"

"Vima is already an adult woman. She'll manage on her own."

"Very well. Lonna and I will remain here on Coruscant and we'll keep our eyes on Atris. We shall inform you if anything goes wrong here."

"And what about the transport?" Lonna queried. "We still don't have that one covered. The public transports are monitored by the Republic security and there is no sense in thinking about hijacking one of the military ships."

Vandar pondered on that for a while before replying. "The ship they arrived in, the Ebon Hawk, shouldn't be in the Republic database yet. It's located in the main hangars not far from here. And if the reports about this ship are correct, it is a pretty fast one. They may be able to outrun any possible chase."

"And where are we supposed to hide her?" Nomi asked.

"Take her to the Telos System" Vandar declared. "Even if it's in a close relationship with the Republic, it's a perfect place for a Jedi to get lost. Echo of the Malak's assault still runs strong across the Galaxy, scaring out those who can hear it. That planet is a wound in the Force – a perfect one for Bastila to hide."

"The best place to hide her… is the last place the Republic and the Jedi Order would expect her to be in" Lonna observed. "And even if someone will come searching for her, he will be overwhelmed by the omnipresence there."

"Lonna, go for Bastila's companions and head towards the main hangars. I and Nomi will meet you there once we have Bastila out of the hospital wing."

"May the Force be with you, Masters," Lonna said before going to the guest quarters that were offered to Mission, Zaalbar, and Jolee.

"May the Force be with you, Lonna" Vandar replied, turning in the opposite direction to the hospital wing, being accompanied by Nomi who walked right next to him.

* * *

"Hold right there!" one of the Temple Guards ordered when he noticed a small figure approaching the hospital wing from the shadows. "This is a restricted area."

"I'm Master Vandar from the Jedi Council" the small figure introduced itself. "And I wish to see the prisoner."

The two Temple Guards looked at each other in confusion before replying. "I'm sorry, Master Vandar, but the Grand Master Atris ordered us to not allow anyone inside… not even the Council members. Only she and few of the Healers can enter the hospital wing" the first one said. The second of the Guards nodded his head in agreement.

"I see" Vandar commented, supporting himself on a wooden stick that recently started to be more and more useful for him. Surprising the two Guards with his speed, the Jedi Master turned around as if in purpose to walk away, only to turn back to face them, pushing them against the wall with the Force. Having no time to react, the Guards hit the wall hard, causing a loud crack to be heard across the hospital wing. They both collapsed on the floor unconscious. Vandar walked between them, not paying any attention to them.

"Won't Atris be suspicious about that?" Nomi queried, following the small Jedi Master.

"Of course she will" he replied, not stopping for a second. "But long ago I stopped caring what she thinks. We've made a mistake by choosing her on the place of the Grand Master and we must suffer the consequences now but I'm not going to allow her to harm Bastila nor her child."

"Well, that's it for a discretion" she commented quietly.

Together, they both hurried through the hospital wing, heading towards the place where Bastila was held. Encountering no resistance on their way there, they quickly reached the only occupied room in the entire hospital wing. Not even the Healers were present here during the night.

Nomi used the Force to slide the doors open. They cracked a little in a protest what meant that they were locked up before the Jedi Master unlocked them. Bastila was asleep, laying on the bed that was located at the far end of the room.

"Bastila" Nomi spoke softly, moving her hand on the young woman's forehead. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly before she woke up. A grimace of fear crossed Bastila's face when she saw someone standing above her. It quickly disappeared, though, when she noticed a carrying smile of Master Sunrider.

"What… what's happening?" she asked quietly. Nomi had to actually make an effort in order to hear her.

"We're taking you out of here, Bastila" Vandar replied, appearing from behind the taller Master. "Rise up" he ordered.

"What?" she asked, still not fully comprehending what the Jedi Master meant.

"We'll explain on the way, Bastila" Nomi answered. "We have to make our way out of here before anyone will notice what's happening."

"Do you have any belongings here?" Vandar asked.

"Yes," Bastila nodded in affirmation. "My robes."

"Pack them. You won't be returning here. Oh, and let me remove this thing" Nomi said, bringing her fingers closer to the neural disruptor that was locked around Bastila's neck. The young Padawan smiled with gratitude when the metal ring stopped muting her connection to the Force. She caressed her neck as if massaging it.

"Hurry, Bastila. We don't have much time" Vandar urged her on.

The young Padawan nodded and hurried to collect her robes. Not having any sort of suitcase or anything like that, she carried it in her hands when she and the two Jedi Masters made their way out of the hospital wing.

Passing the two Guards who still were laying on the ground unconscious, the three Jedi turned right, heading straight to the exit of the Jedi Temple. Vandar did his best to keep up with the two women, though soon it started to become more and more difficult for him as his age and the need to use a walking stick caught up with him. Luckily for them, or thanks to the Force, they were able to make their way through the Temple unnoticed.

Surprising the two Temple Guards who were standing at the exit of the Jedi Temple, Nomi knocked them both unconscious just as Vandar did at the entrance to the hospital wing. Moving carefully, the female Jedi Master unlocked the heavy doors manually, not using the Force for that. Creating a small aperture large enough for a human to fit through it, she walked out from the Jedi Temple, being closely followed by Bastila and Master Vandar. There, on the landing pad, Lonna Vash was waiting for them with the Ebon Hawk prepared for a departure.

"What's going on here?" Bastila, whose senses have already returned to her, asked after noticing the ship that she used to travel with recently.

"You're not safe here on Coruscant" Nomi replied, not looking at her. She was practically dragging her towards the Ebon Hawk. "And we have to get you off of here as soon as possible."

Dragging her hand even stronger, the Jedi Master signalized that the time for more questions will be later. Bastila could only comply as they were approaching the ship. Lonna walked up to meet them.

"The ship is prepared for the departure" she announced. "Though her crew is not enthusiastic when it comes to leaving in the middle of the night. It's a miracle I managed to drag them out from their beds at all."

"Thank you, Lonna," Nomi said, embracing the Jedi Master. The woman returned the gesture.

"Safe journey, and may the Force be with you" she replied with a warm smile that was mimicked by Master Sunrider.

"Come on, Bastila" Nomi urged the younger woman on, dragging her to the ship's interior.

"Nomi, one last word of a warning," Vandar said before they could disappear inside of the Ebon Hawk. "Do not use the Force. Atris will not give up on her and she will not rest until she gets her. If you use the Force, you'll only announce your position. Live as if you weren't connected to the Force until I or Lonna contact you. We'll keep you informed about Atris's plans. Now go!"

Nomi nodded, sending them both silent goodbye, before fully entering the ship with Bastila right behind her. Soon, the Ebon Hawk's engines roared to life and Vandar and Lonna watched as the ship floated high into the air, making its way through the upper layers of the Coruscant's atmosphere. After few minutes, it disappeared entirely from their sight, causing the two Jedi Masters to return to the Temple.

* * *

"How was the meeting with the Queen?" Fox asked when Revan reunited with them.

"Surprisingly well" he replied, stopping in front of his men. "She wasn't particularly fond of the fact that I made a deal with the Mandalorians but she'll have to learn to live with that."

"So we're returning to the Star Forge now?"

"No. Back on Taris, I met one of the Field Marshals – Gorse Bendak. He's waiting for me on Dxun with the remnants of the Mandalorian Clans and that is where we go now. Also, Talia insisted on being present during the negotiation with the Clans so we'll be going in a little larger squad compared to that we arrived in."

"What happened to the title of 'Queen' before the name of Her Highness?" Fox teased.

"I reminded our host of our common past" Revan replied, earning yet another knowing smirk from his men, though it went unnoticed by the Dark Lord due to the helmet his man wore.

"I'll go prepare the ship" Wolfie announced, only to be stopped by Revan.

"It's not necessary. Talia said that we'll use one of the Onderonian transports, designed specifically for the travels to Dxun and back to Onderon."

"When do we set off?"

"As soon as Talia gets ready. What can get pretty long, giving that she's not only woman but also a queen" he chuckled slightly. "But be ready at any time. We'll have to leave this system as soon as possible and I have a feeling that the negotiations with Mandalorians will take a while."

Contrary to what Revan said, Talia appeared in the hallway much quicker than he expected. Dressed in her usual formal attire, the queen of Onderon left the Throne Room, accompanied by a squadron of her Royal Guards. Revan and his men received back their weapons when the captain of the Guard arrived at the head of his squadron.

"I think we are ready to go" Queen Talia announced.

"Very well" Revan commented. "We shouldn't allow the Mandalorians to wait too long, should we?"

"No, we shouldn't. Let's go" Talia ordered, passing the Dark Lord, heading towards the hangar of the palace. Queen's men, as well as Revan and the group of four that came with him, made their way in the direction where the planetary transport was located in.

The hangar Guards saluted when they arrived. Queen Talia returned the gesture with a nod of her head. They entered the shuttle, allowing the Onderonian pilots to take a seat in the cockpit. The rest of their small team took the passengers' seats, buckling up. It was odd for Wolfie and Atton to not pilot the ship but, nevertheless, they complied, fidgeting nervously in their seats.

"Ignite the main engines" one of the pilots ordered.

"Ignite the main engines, eye" the second one replied, working at the console.

"Enabling the stabilizers. Prepare for the takeoff."

As soon as those words escaped the pilot's mouth, the ship shook slightly, leaving the ground of the hangar. They left the palace and soon flew over the walls of Iziz, heading in the direction where the Demon Moon was floating steadily above the planet. The mere thought of landing on Dxun sent shivers down Revan's spine. He spent the fourth part of his contribution in the Mandalorian Wars on that moon and he wasn't very enthusiastic as to landing there again. He could still hear the screams of his men dying under the heavy assault of the Mandalorian artillery.

The Demon Moon was approaching steadily. More and more flying beasts that lived natively on Dxun began to appear in front of their transporter; some of them even hit them straight at the viewport. Soon, the jungle surface came into view, allowing the passengers to clearly see the trees and other forms of life.

"We're entering the atmosphere" the pilot reported. Their ship began to shake again as they left the vacuum of space. "Hold on. The landing may be a little tough." As if in confirmation of his words, a lightning almost struck their transporter, missing them only by centimeters. "Sorry" the pilot apologized after another violent bump that shook their ship.

"There is a clearing in a sector nearby" the second pilot reported. "We can't fly any further under these conditions. I'm putting us down."

The small team unbuckled themselves when the transporter was put safely down on the ground. The loading ramp was lowered down, enabling the humans and the droid to leave the ship. Immediately, the heavy air of the Demon Moon made its way into their lungs, causing their breathing to get a little louder. If it wasn't for the rain, most probably they would have already begun sweating, due to the heavy jungle climate.

"Be careful" Revan warned them, taking place at the front. "Something much worse than the Mandalorians hides in these woods."

"Remain on guard" Talia ordered her men. Her six men formed a protective barrier on both sides of their team, keeping their weapons at ready.

"Observation: This rock is one big mud" HK complained after stepping into a pool of wet ground, splashing it around himself and on the men around him.

"Quiet, HK" Revan hushed his droid. "Stay calm. We're being watched" he warned those who walked behind him. Revan's and Talia's men looked nervously around, seeing nothing but the dense forest of the jungle.

Soon, they found themselves at the large clearing, somewhere in the middle of the jungle. Raising his hand in a sign for others to stop, he kneeled on the grass, checking something that, apparently, only he could see. Those who were following him looked nervously around as Revan kept on looking at something on the flat ground that was now soaked wet due to the rain that kept on pounding heavily on the moon.

"Weapons at ready" Revan ordered, raising up. He drew both of his lightsabers, but still not igniting them. His men looked even more nervously around.

"Statement: There are no life forms here" HK reported, scanning the area around them.

"Don't let your sensors fail you, HK" Revan replied. "They're closer than you may think."

As if in confirmation of his words, a full squadron of Mandalorians surrounded them, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Talia's men immediately lifted their weapons, bringing them closer to their faces. Revan's men did the same, aiming their rifles at the remnants of the Clans.

"At ease, men" Revan raised his hands, calming them down. "We're not looking for a fight," he said, addressing the Mandalorians who were pointing their rifles at them.

"Too bad" the one in a red armor replied. "Because we hate intruders. And we love a good fight and I'm sure that a Jedi like you could live up to our expectations."

"I'm not a mere Jedi" Revan replied, taking a few steps forward.

"Your mask means nothing" the Mandalorian replied. "For all we know, the true Revan is dead. You can be just a simple imposter who picked up his mask."

"I came here to speak to Gorse Bendak – a man who rallied you. And I demand that you take us to him."

"You're in no place to make any demands, Jedi."

"Your leader won't be happy if he finds out that you shoot us down" Revan countered. "Actually, I'm sure that he's waiting for me. In fact, I was the one who ordered him to rally the remnants of your Clans. Take us to Gorse Bendak. I will not tolerate any more refusals. So I think that it is you who is in no place to make any demands" he said, though the Mandalorian didn't move in the slightest. "You will take us to your leader" Revan added, empowering his words with the Force. It did the trick

"We will take you to our leader" the Mandalorian replied with an emotionless tone. "Move on!" he ordered to his men. Revan smiled beneath his mask.

"You worried earlier on how we would be supposed to find the Mandalorians, Talia. I told you not to think too much about that." The queen of Onderon said nothing to that.

Led by the group of Mandalorians, Revan and those who followed him made their way through the dense jungle, often hooking against the plants that were growing in the forest. Apparently, the Mandalorians had already a consistent route through the woods, cause all the time they were going alongside a trampled down ground where the grass wasn't growing anymore.

It wasn't long before they reached an even larger clearing that was filled with tents and makeshift command buildings. Dozens upon dozens of Mandalorians were walking in every direction or remained focused on clearing their weapons. No matter what they were doing, they all lifted their heads when a scout garrison brought the outsiders. The agitation amongst the remnants of the Clans was even greater when one of the intruders turned out to be Queen Talia herself.

"I came to speak to your leader!" Revan announced when they found themselves in the middle of the Mandalorian camp. None of them said a word.

"What's the meaning of this?" one of the Mandalorians shouted, making his way through the crowd of the skilled warriors. "Blast it!" the man in the yellow armor of the Field Marshal exclaimed after seeing those that were brought to their camp by the scout garrison. "You continue to surprise me, Jedi. Just like on Taris."

"It's good to see you, Bendak" Revan replied, risking a step ahead. His action caused a few Mandalorians to raise their weapons.

"I've followed your orders but I started to worry when you didn't reply to my message. Not to mention that those I managed to gather started questioning my decisions. But, nevertheless, it's good to see you too. Where is Canderous?" he queried after noticing that the old Field Marshal was not amongst Revan's men.

"Unfortunately, killed."

"It's sad to hear it. Canderous was a good man."

"I know. I couldn't guarantee him a death worthy of a Mandalorian, but I gave him a worthy farewell. I assure you that he joined the army of the Mandalorians in the afterlife."

"At least one good news" Bendak commented. "But let's not mourn him now. There will be time for that later. Now, our men would wish to find out why I was gathering them here in this wasteland."

"Very well, let's not make them wait. Mandalorians!" he shouted, addressing the people standing around him. "I was the one who ordered Bendak to gather you. I gave this order because I am the New Mandalore. I slew my predecessor on the bridge of _Conqueror_ over Malachor V." He raised his hands to his head in order to remove his mask from his face. "I am Revan of Clan Raven."

* * *

 **Okay, that's it for today, please let me know what you think about this chapter and see you in the next update that, most probably, will come out in 2-3 days. Also, if you wonder how Vandar and Nomi knocked those Guards unconscious, watch the scene from Revenge of the Sith when Yoda enters Sidious's office and knocks the Imperial Guards unconscious ;).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here comes another one. Sorry for the lack of an update in the recent week but I have a few things going on in my life right now but I promise that I'll try to come back to those weekly updates. Also, thank you all for your wonderful feedback, I'm happy to know that you enjoy this story so far and I apologize for the fact that, at least now, there is little to no action but those first few chapters are going to be focused on the politics and how Revan is gathering the allies but that won't last forever, I promise. But politics is a part of each and every war so, unfortunately, it has to be in this story XD. As always, add this story to your favorites, follow it and leave a comment ;). And if you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to place them in reviews or PM me about that.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Chapter 5

Someone who didn't know the Mandalorian culture would have thought that Revan's declaration could have been his very last words. At least that's what Talia's men expected. After all, no army in the Galaxy would take it easy if someone who was responsible for the death of their leader just suddenly showed up out of nowhere and announced it publically. The normal and justified reaction would be to rip limb by limb that man.

But that's not what the Mandalorians would do. Revan's words seemed to make no impression on the gathered warriors. No one said a word and no one even moved. This stasis cause anxiety amongst most of the arrivers. Finally, the standstill ended as more and more of the Mandalorians began to speak out loud or in whispers their doubts and criticisms. The most popular voices were those saying that Revan should show his Clan Tattoo.

And so he complied.

Revan removed the armor pieces from his left arm, dropping it the ground. It was difficult, but, nevertheless, he managed to roll up his sleeve all the way to his shoulder, revealing the skin beneath. What Mandalorians saw certainly wasn't that, what they all expected to see. There, where a symbol that represented the Raven Clan should be, was only a ravaged skin, covered with scars.

"My Raven was taken away from me" Revan announced, loud enough for others to hear it. "But that doesn't mean I'm not part of my Clan anymore. Just as my father and his father before him, so am I the part of the Raven Clan."

"Has anyone seen your tattoo?" one of the Mandalorians asked doubtfully. Revan nodded in confirmation.

"Garr Raven" Revan replied.

"Garr Raven died on board of the _Conqueror._ He cannot confirm your words" the same Mandalorian countered.

"I know he died" Revan calmly replied. "In fact, I was the one who sliced his throat" he admitted. "Furthermore, he was the one who removed the Raven from my shoulder."

"He exiled you" another of the Mandalorians commented.

"Yes" Revan admitted. This caused an even greater agitation amongst the gathered warriors. More and more of the Mandalorians began to voice their own opinions, outshouting each other. Some even began to reach out for their weapons. But before anything could get out of hand, Bendak stepped in, shooting a salvo from his rifle into the air, effectively silencing the gathered men and women.

"I didn't spend the last few months on searching for the remnants of our Clans just for you to slaughter each other now" he commented angrily their behavior. "The man that came to us today is the same Revan that led the Republic forces against us. He's not an imposter, but our new rightful leader. He earned the mantle of the Mandalore after defeating our previous leader in a fair duel. Canderous of Clan Ordo trusted him with his life and I trust him as well and so should you."

"He doesn't have his Clan Symbol" one of the Mandalorians countered. "He was exiled by his own people. Furthermore, he's not in possession of the Mandalore's helmet. He can't call himself our leader."

"Times have changed and so the Mandalorian traditions have to as well" Revan replied, focusing the attention of the gathered warriors back to himself. "I was born on the planet of Mandalore and nothing can take that away from me, not even the lack of my Clan Symbol. As for the Mandalore helmet, it vanished somewhere in the space surrounding Malachor V if it wasn't destroyed when the ship went down. This is the new Mandalore helmet" he announced, pointing to the mask on his face. It caused a new series of angry shouts amongst the Mandalorians, as none of them agreed to the idea of changing their traditions. Once again, Bendak used his rifle to silence them down.

"For fuck's sake, I thought I gathered the men and women who were spreading fear across the Galaxy only with our ships dropping out from the hyperspace and not some spoiled children. Accept it cause I'm not going to repeat that again: Revan is one of us. He is a Mandalorian and he is our new rightful leader. The next salvo will be directed at those who decide to have some 'buts'" he added, lifting up his rifle to prove that he didn't just say the empty words. It had the desired effect and now none of the warriors said anything. "Come on" he said to Revan. "We have much to discuss."

Revan complied, taking a few steps forward. He brushed off of his shoulder hands of the few Mandalorians who actually tried to stop him. Queen Talia and the men that accompanied them followed him closely by, watching the warriors closely as if expecting to be attacked by them at any second.

"Come on!" Bendak said, not turning around. He was leading them to a building that was noticeably higher than the rest. Most probably it served as the Command Center of the Mandalorian camp.

"How were you even able to build a camp like that?" Talia asked in her broken Galactic Basic. "You returned to Dxun like just a few months ago."

"This camp is one of not so many that was saved relatively untouched after the Wars" Bendak replied, leading them towards the building.

"We made sure to burn down to the ground each and every Mandalorian Camp when the Dxun Campaign was over" Revan commented, looking around. Personally, he didn't recall being here, but this camp looked familiar to many others he fought in.

"Apparently, the Republic was too lazy to go through the entire Dxun" Bendak observed, teasing the younger man a bit. "Actually, this camp is located dozen or so miles south from the place where you entrenched yourselves. I bet that none of your soldiers wanted to go that far."

"Apparently" Revan commented dryly.

Pushing the door open, Bendak invited them inside. The interior of the Command Center was dimly lit, leaving most of the building in shadows. "Sorry for the mess" he apologized. "But it hasn't been used for few years and we still didn't manage to bring back to life the main power conduit. The weather of Dxun makes it very hard for us to do anything with the electricity. Few basic systems like communication and the ventilation work but everything else is pretty much dead. Once we have the rest restored, we'll be able to clean this place up a bit."

"The mess is not the problem" Revan commented, following the man in a yellow armor further into the building.

"Speak for yourself" Talia muttered quietly, brushing off of her shoulder a small spider-web that fell on her from the ceiling.

Soon, they entered a rather large room that had some better lighting than the rest of the building. It had to serve as the Conference Room during the Wars, what would explain the large table that was standing in the middle of the room. It was also connected with the holoprojector. Around the table, eleven chairs were placed – one for the Mandalore and ten for the Field Marshals from the most important Mandalorian Clans. Few Mandalorians were already in the room when they entered, yet none of them sat down – everyone was standing.

Walking up to the head of the table, Revan took a seat in the Mandalore's chair. His men stood respectfully behind him, knowing that they weren't allowed to sit down. Queen Talia sat to Revan's right and Bendak to his left. The other Mandalorians – some in yellow and some in red and even blue armors – sat down as well. Those in yellow were sitting closer to the head of the table, then the men in red and at the ends, those in blue armors. Talia shifted nervously. Never before was she present on the negotiations with the Mandalorians on which they were the majority.

"Bring us some ale!" Bendak ordered to one of the Mandalorians that remained standing next to the wall. "We won't be talking with our mouths dry!"

"Not all of them are the Field Marshals" Revan commented.

"Many of them were killed in the Wars" Bendak replied. "Garr Raven, Garon Borm, Rohlan Dyre, now Canderous" he pointed out. "And some are still scattered across the Galaxy."

"Have you found Cassus?"

"Unfortunately, no. No one knows what happened to him after Malachor V. We only know that he survived, but nothing beyond that. These people are the leaders of their respectful Clans, though it's tough to say that about each and every one of them. A small amount of the Mandalorians answered my call. Roughly a five hundred men and women. That's less than one Clan before the Wars" Bendak complained. Revan nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to cope with what we've got" he replied. He had to admit that it wasn't what he hoped to accomplish. Truth be told, it hasn't been long since he ordered Bendak to rally the remnants of the Clans, but he hoped to have at least one thousand of the warriors. And the fact that someone like Cassus wasn't amongst those five hundred disappointed him, to say the least. Of course, they didn't split up in a friendly relationship but Revan was sure that they would be able to find a common ground, despite their numerous differences.

Bendak proceeded with the introduction. Even if the men which were sitting at the table were present when Revan entered the camp, the Field Marshall explained why the leader of the Republic forces in the Mandalorian Wars was here on Dxun. Once again, the gathered warriors spoke their doubts and objections, beginning to outshout each other. Bendak sighed heavily. He even reached for his rifle, aiming to use it as he did it earlier, though he was quickly stopped by Revan. The Dark Lord sent a Force Wave across the table, pushing the Mandalorian leaders back into their seats, not allowing them to speak any further.

"I understand your doubts" Revan said, not raising up from his seat. "But I'm the new Mandalore. I earned that mantle rightfully in a one-on-one duel against my predecessor. I'm not going to have my right for that title questioned by some outcasts of the once glorious Clans."

"The Raven Clan was supposed to protect the Mandalore, not challenge him" Bralor – one of the Field Marshalls replied. Including Revan, each Mandalorian had their helmets removed and placed in front of them on the table, revealing mostly old, but experienced faces behind which was hidden a great knowledge about the warfare.

"As I said previously, times have changed" Revan countered. His green eyes were scrutinizing the gathered warriors as if in an attempt to gaze into their very souls. "And so must our traditions. The Mandalorians need a strong leader and I'm pretty sure that it is me who is the one good enough to hold that mantle."

"Why do you think we need a leader?" another one questioned, voicing the opinion of the others. "For a third war? We followed one like you before, not that long time ago. Exar Kun was once our leader. He promised us greatness and he failed. Few years ago, Mandalore the Ultimate promised us the very same thing and failed at that as well. Now you show up out of nowhere, claiming to be the new Mandalore, promising us what? Greatness? Or perhaps just another war that will turn into a massacre of our own people? Don't dare to think we forgot what happened in the skies above Malachor. Thousands of us have died out of your order. The current state of what you described as 'once glorious Clans' is your fault!"

"I'm not promising you greatness, nor the victory against the Republic" Revan replied calmly, ignoring the last comment. "But I can guarantee you that you will get a chance to redeem yourselves if you follow me. The last war wasn't your choice. You were tricked into it."

"The attack on the Republic was Mandalore's choice" one of the Field Marshals countered. "No one influenced his decision."

"Really? And how exactly did he come up to that decision? As you said, Exar Kun lived not that long time ago, leading your Clans against the Republic. It ended terribly wrong for all of you and the Republic forced strict regulations on Mandalorians. So how, after decades of living under the surveillance of the Republic did he come up with such a brilliant plan to attack it, without someone as powerful as Exar Kun? Did he really think that the decimated Clans could possibly stand against the Republic? It wasn't his decision and Mandalore the Ultimate has confirmed it." His words had the desired effect. Eyes of each and every Mandalorian were now focused on him. "Before he died, he told me about someone called 'Overlords'."

Apparently, this words wasn't strange to them as it caused the Mandalorians to pale visibly. Almost everyone of them looked down at the table, pondering on what Revan just said.

"I see you're pretty familiar with that term" Revan commented after seeing their reaction. "Good. At least I won't have to explain everything to you. Long story short, in his final words, Mandalore the Ultimate said that the attack on the Republic was a mistake. If it was said by anyone else, I wouldn't care too much. After all, everyone would admit that attacking someone and being defeated by them is a mistake. But not the Mandalorians. Even if we lose a war, it's never a mistake in our opinion. We get to know our biggest weaknesses and we can work on the overall improvement. Which is why his words seemed so odd to me. A man dedicated to the Mandalorian culture would never say that the war was a mistake. After Malachor V, I traveled across the Unknown Space in the Tingel Arm. Months of searching gave me the results I wanted and I found those 'Overlords'. And just as Mandalore the Ultimate, after returning from them, I waged my own war against the Republic. Now, years later, I managed to free myself from their influence. Which is why I'm here today. Even if you think you might have lost your honor in the war against the Republic, you haven't lost it irreversibly."

* * *

"They will follow you" Bendak summed up after a few hours of sitting in the Conference Room. "They may not like you, but they will follow you eventually."

"I do hope so" Revan replied. The Field Marshals and other Clan leaders left the Command Center, discussing with other what they heard from him. Their meeting lasted for few hours and, after drinking some Tarisian ale, it quickly turned into a pretty harsh exchange of insults. Eventually, they managed to find a common ground and reached an agreement.

"You can't blame them for their reaction, though. Even if we respect the stronger ones, Mandalore the Ultimate was one of our finest leaders. He was a man who was an example of what a perfect Mandalorian should be. His death was a tragedy for all of us. Not to mention what happened to Garr. He led the Clans to few key victories against the Republic and you killed him. And we all remember how you executed his son. You denied him the right to die am honorable death and now you want to help u reclaim the honor we've lost after Malachor V. Not to mention Canderous. Many saw in him a great leader, almost as great as Mandalore the Ultimate himself."

"I didn't kill Canderous" Revan countered, looking at the man in yellow armor.

"I know, but, nevertheless, he died under you. You have to understand that they have right to be skeptical, to say the least, towards you."

"What makes you think they will follow me, then?"

"You spoke there like a true leader and that's what they saw. Even if they don't like you, they must respect you as the superior one. You defeated the best of the Mandalorians in the Wars and showed us our greatest flaws. But if you truly want to be the new Mandalore, work on removing those flaws from our people. Every Mandalore always added something new to our history or society. And you have to as well."

"I will" Revan promised.

"I will check if they reached an agreement already" Bendak announced, raising up to leave the room.

"Never before have I seen you drinking so much" Revan teased Talia when the Field Marshal left the room.

"That's because of them" she replied, finishing the content of he mug in one sip.

"You still don't trust us" he observed, watching her carefully. Talia gave a don't-give-me-that-bullshit look.

"I trust you, but I don't trust those Mandalorians" she replied.

"I'm one of them" Regan countered.

"Not in my opinion. You act differently."

"But I'm still a Mandalorian and you'll have to learn to live with that because in the near future, we all are going to be fighting alongside each other."

"Probably."

"Hopefully."

Revan then proceeded towards the holoprojector that had a built-in communicator. Setting up the desired frequency, he managed to reach his fleet that was waiting patiently on the Onderon's orbit.

"My Lord" the hologram of Noma Sommos said with a formal bow.

"At ease, Grand Admiral" Revan replied. "In few hours I will come back to the Star Forge. I want to set out to Malachor as soon as I'm back."

"Unfortunately, My Lord, that won't be possible" Noma replied, all the time having her head raised up. "Apparently, the Star Forge wasn't prepared for the hyperspace jumps. The hyperdrive didn't get hurt in any way, but we need some time before we can use it again."

"How long?"

"Approximately, thirty six hours, no more. The engines are almost done cooling down from the previous jump and soon we will be able to charge them again."

"Not good" Revan commented quietly, directing these words to himself. "Order the fleet to jump into hyperspace immediately. I want the Star Forge to be the only thing remaining in this system in few hours from now. The destination remains unchanged: Malachor V."

"Of course, My Lord" Noma replied, bowing formally. "If I may ask, how the negotiations turned out?"

"Very well. Now, proceed with your orders. We don't have time to spare."

"Of course, My Lord" she replied and cut off the communication. The holoprojector went dead, leaving Revan to wait for Horse Bendak to return.

* * *

"The droid you found on that planet, has it revealed something?" Tol Cressa asked one of his top technicians who was present in the Battle of the Star Forge.

"Yes, Chancellor. Indeed, it did travel with Revan, but it didn't posses Amy useful information about his whereabouts. No saved conversations, no plans. Practically nothing and it doesn't have the signs of a memory wipe. Apparently, Revan was planning to leave him behind all along."

"What's the status of the from lines?" he asked the Admirals who were also gathered in his office.

"Silence everywhere, Chancellor" Form Dodonna replied. "There is no sign whatsoever about the Sith fleet and their current location."

"Remain on guard, Admiral" Cressa said. "This can be a trap to dull our vigilance."

"Of course, Your Excellency."

"Your Excellency, we received a word that there was an unauthorized from Coruscant" the head of the Coruscanti Guard reported, no speaking without permission. "None of the military ships were stolen but we can't find the Ebon Hawk in any of the hangars." This caught Chancellor's attention.

"Contact me with the Jedi Council immediately, he ordered to one of his men who nodded his head and proceeded with his order. The Supreme Chancellor only hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was.

* * *

 **Okay that's it for today, I hoped you enjoyed it. As always, add it to your favorites, follow this story and leave a comment to let me know what you think about this story so far. See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back! Leave a review, add this story to your favorites and follow it to not miss any updates! Enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Chapter 6

 _The rain was pounding for the sixth day ceaselessly. There was no dry place in the Republic camp, except for the makeshift Command Center that was locked a few hundred meters from the trenches. The ground beneath the soldiers' feed has long since turned into a mud that was sticking to anything. The grass has perished under their boots, crumpled into the wet dirt. The constant moving across the camp left plenty of holes in the ground where the rain could gather and create puddles._

 _Dxun's atmosphere perfectly imaged the ambiance amongst the Republic soldiers. No words other than orders were being spoken. Everyone was busy with their regular routines that helped to kill time like clearing weapons, which was crucial in the conditions like that. Others were eating the daily rations that did nothing to satisfy hunger but still they were better than nothing.  
_

 _Everyone was soaking wet. The military uniform was stuck to their bodies, causing everyone to shiver out of cold every now and then. In the trenches, a few of the Republic soldiers were standing, keeping guard. The heavy weather condition was making it impossible for any sensor device to be used so they had to leave a few soldiers on guard in case of any potential attack from the Mandalorians._

 _The stalemate was what Revan hated the most. He joined the Republic forces over a year ago and something like this was happening to him for the first time. In few months he got so used to turning out victorious in each battle that the siege of Dxun that began around four months earlier was driving him crazy._

 _He was sitting in the makeshift Command Center with Meetra and Alek and few other Jedi Generals and the Military Generals. Admirals Jimas Veeltra, Noma Sommos, Saul Karath and Forn Dodonna were with the Republic fleet, fighting in other corners of the Galaxy. Studying closely the Dxun's maps and the latest reports, Revan was trying to come up with any plan possible. His soldiers were eager for a fight and the slow moving forward of their trenches – two kilometers north per week at its best – wasn't satisfying their needs._

 _They haven't seen a single Mandalorian for over a week now. It was something that worried him greatly. Of course, the lack of casualties wasn't that thing that troubled him. It was the sudden silence from their enemies. Usually, they were quickly coming up with some aggressive plans, doing their best to slow down already the sluggish progress of their campaign on Dxun. Many times in the past four months the Mandalorians tormented the Republic soldiers, sending a few scout teams to harass them but never before have they stopped bothering them for longer than a week. Which is why Revan was worried now and, unfortunately, the Force wasn't carrying with Itself anything, other than the cries of pain and suffering from the countless men and women who were fighting on the Demon Moon._

 _He would curse his intuition if it wasn't for what happened in the next few moments, that has fully occupied his attention. Suddenly, their deadly silent camp was filled with loud sounds of explosions, and screams of shock and terror, soon followed by cries of pain and yelling for the medics. Revan and his top Generals left the makeshift Command Center, running into the camp. What they saw left an image in their minds they would never possibly get rid of.  
_

 _The Mandalorians have bombarded them._

 _Many of the Republic soldiers were laying on the ground, either dead or seriously injured. Revan was unable to do anything other than walk amongst the people that have put their trust in him, believing that he was destined to lead them to victory. Now, they were laying in mud, killed on the uncivilized celestial body or crying for the medical help. The rain has mixed with blood and other body fluids._

 _Revan and his top Generals watched in horror as the soldiers were struggling to get up, slipping on mud and falling into puddles of blood that was either their own or of their companions.  
_

 _Few seconds have passed since the bombs have fallen on their camp, though to everyone they seemed like hours. But after those few seconds the most horrific thing happened that written itself in the memory of everyone who was still alive._

 _Combined with rain, blood and body parts started dropping out of the sky onto the Republic soldiers.  
_

 _The thing that broke Revan out of the spell was a severed arm that fell directly onto his hooded head. He blinked few times, snapping out from the stasis. Soon, other limbs followed, hitting him or other Generals, forcing them to find some kind of a shelter.  
_

 _They ran amongst the soldiers lying in the mud, who were pleading for help. They ignored their requests, running back towards the Command Center, splashing mud and blood around them. Few times one of them tripped over a severed part of someone's body, almost falling onto the ground._

 _Suddenly, another bomb exploded, not far from them, causing the Generals to lower down instinctively, attempting to protect themselves from the potential debris that could have flown in their direction. The explosion silenced down the screams of the Republic soldiers for few seconds, only for them to return escalated. The cries of pain were louder than before and yet another wave of blood and severed limbs began to fall down from the sky.  
_

 _Then another bomb fell on their camp. And another one, and another one, immersing the Republic soldiers in anguish._

* * *

Revan woke up with a scream. The image was as fresh in his memory as if it happened yesterday. He was breathing heavily, supporting himself on the makeshift bed that he received in the Mandalorian Command Center. He managed to reach an agreement with the Mandalorian leaders and was ready to leave the Demon Moon if it wasn't for the heavy rain that kept on pounding for the last few hours that was making it impossible for any shuttle to take off. He and those who came with him received a place to rest from Bendak, being assured that nothing would happen to them.

But the similar conditions – Dxun and the heavy rain brought back the memories that Revan, as well as countless others, have tried to erase from their memories. Never before have the events of the Mandalorian Wars returned to Revan in the form of nightmares and his dream terrified him. Everything just seemed so… real. The screams, the sounds of explosion, and the heavy odor of blood, piercing through the smell of rain and mud… it was just so real to him. He took a few more deep breaths to calm himself down before rising up from the bed.

He reached out for his undershirt that was laying bundled up on the nearby chair. Despite the rain, the temperature was high enough for him to sleep without his top. He put on the black shirt and began attaching the armor pieces that were laying beneath it. He was pretty sure he wouldn't sleep any more that night.

Revan moved his hand in front of the doors, sliding them sideways. The corridor was empty and dark; the lighting hadn't been repaired in that part of the building yet. The Dark Lord of the Sith walked through the corridor, passing by the rooms that his men and Queen Talia and her escort received as the provisional sleeping quarters. He made it all the way to the large room where he was speaking with the Mandalorian leaders previously. To his surprise, he saw Fox, Wolfie, Atton and the turned-off HK sitting at the table or standing at the wall.

"Couldn't sleep?" he guessed. He received a silent confirmation from his men. "Me neither."

"No one who participated in the Dxun Campaign can sleep soundly here" Fox commented, pushing himself away from the wall he was standing at. Other two nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Even HK hates being here" Wolfie commented, aiming to lighten up the mood. The assassin droid was standing at the wall, turned-off in order to protect his system from the dampness that was noticeable all over the Demon Moon

"If he was here two years ago he would have loved this place" Revan replied, not even smiling at his best pilot's small joke.

The awkward silence fell upon them. Their recent flashbacks took away all joy from them, leaving them in deep thoughts. The only sound that could be heard was a loud pounding of the rain on the rooftop of the Command Center and on the ground outside. Every now and then they could also hear the heavy footsteps of the Mandalorians bustling about the camp. With each splash, their anxiety was rising, causing them to look nervously around themselves every now and then.

"Mandalorians accepted your terms?" Fox asked, aiming to break the uncomfortable silence even if he knew the answer perfectly well. Revan nodded his head in confirmation.

"It took them a while to reach an agreement amongst themselves but nevertheless they did. They were almost consentaneous in their decision."

"And you take their word for it?"

"Yes," Revan replied simply.

"Is it a wise idea?" Wolfie queried, raising up from his seat. "I know about their understanding of honor but no one sane in this Galaxy would follow a man who brought them to a near-extinction and slew their previous leader."

"They will follow me" Revan answered, leaving no room for 'ifs' and 'buts'. "They must follow me" he added after a few seconds.

"Is there no other way?"

Revan shook his head. "No. If we hope to win this war, we'll be needing as many allies as we can possibly get. The Mandalorians are perfect for our cause, we can't just turn them down. They are always eager for blood and we must exploit it to its fullest. As for Onderon, as an individual planet, it has quite an army. Except for the Republic, I don't think if there is any other fraction in the Galaxy large enough to support us."

"There is the Trade Federation" Fox suggested. "And the Hapes."

"I'm not going to ally myself with the Trade Federation" Revan replied. "The only thing they could possibly give us is money and we don't need that. With the Star Forge at our side, we do not need Credits to pay for the production of droids and the ships. As for the Hapes, I thought about it but I'm not sure yet. They are a closed society, ruled by women. I doubt they will be eager to ally themselves with a man, let alone Darth Revan himself."

"But wouldn't it be worth to at least try to speak to them?"

"It would be" Revan admitted. "They are skilled warriors even if they are few. Speaking of which, there are also the Echani."

"Another society whose leader you have slain" Wolfie commented. "As I recall, you didn't even appoint HK to deal with Yusanis – you killed him yourself" he chuckled.

"It may complicate a few things," Revan said quietly.

"So that's it? We have only remnants of the Mandalorian Clans and a handful of Onderonian soldiers?" Fox asked skeptically.

"For now" Revan replied. "But it will be enough."

"To take on the Dromund Kaas?" Atton asked, speaking for the first time. He chuckled nervously when he didn't receive any response. "I'm sorry, My Lord, but I've been there for quite some time and what I saw was enough to terrify me. The planet is protected heavier than Coruscant itself, not to mention the City. It is fortified even better than the Onderon when we first tried to take it back from the Mandalorian hands. Any unauthorized ship will be blown out from the sky in no time and if someone is fortunate enough from being obliterated, the shield that's spread around the City will block anything from getting inside. The City Guard is heavily armed and on highest vigilance. And there's still a matter of getting into the Palace. I wasn't able to come close enough to collect the data but I'm pretty sure that it's guarded much better than the City itself. And that's only Dromund Kaas. Their Empire is stretched throughout few other systems as well."

"Did anyone catch you?" Revan asked, focusing on the reason why he sent one of his best assassins to Dromund Kaas. Atton straightened himself up; his pride was almost palpable.

"Not a chance" he replied smugly. "They weren't even close as to guessing why I was truly there."

"Your thoughts could have betrayed you" Revan commented, looking at Atton. The man hissed after hearing it.

"You can't be one of the best Pazaak players in the Galaxy if you don't know how to hide your own thoughts" he replied, smiling cockily. His smile faded, though, when he saw Revan wasn't smiling at all. "Nothing like that happened" he clarified, this time sounding much more seriously.

"Good" Revan commented. "Do you have some sort of datapad where all that information is or are you recalling it from your mind?"

"I should have the datapad somewhere in the Star Forge or on the _Leviathan_. It depends on what Malak did with it."

"When we'll return to our fleet, you'll present that information to other Generals as well. It may be crucial in the next war." Atton nodded his head, signalizing that he understood.

"It should stop raining in an hour or so" Fox announced, looking out through the window. "Another hour and the ship will be dry enough to use it."

"Good. I don't want to stay here anymore. Those six months were certainly more than enough."

* * *

Atris couldn't deny that Tol Cressa's tone was slowly getting on her nerves. Of course, the Supreme Chancellor was a respected person and had control over the Republic but not over the Jedi Order, let alone the Jedi High Council. Which is why Atris was… surprised, to say the least, when Cressa DEMANDED to speak with the Grand Master. And he didn't bother to come to the Temple, no. Instead, he insisted that the Jedi Master come to his office in the Senate building. Not to mention the fact that the day hasn't even fully started yet – the sun has risen not more than two hours ago. The subtle warning she was receiving from the Force also wasn't helping at all, given that she didn't know what it could possibly mean.

She passed by the Senate Guards that didn't show any signs of noticing her. The Grand Master of the Order made her way straight to the Chancellor's office. The Senators that she passed by acknowledged her presence with nothing more than a nod of their heads. Atris didn't bother to reply in any way.

She reached the Chancellor's office rather quickly. The two Guards that were standing at the door saluted her, allowing the Jedi Master to enter. Apparently, they were instructed by Tol Cressa to let her in as soon as she reaches the office.

This time, no one, except for the Supreme Chancellor, was present. Tol exceptionally wasn't sitting at his desk but was standing in front of the large window that was located behind the chair. He didn't acknowledge her presence; he kept on looking on the vibrant life of Coruscanti people who were living so deep in the Republic Space that they were unaware of the horrors of wars. Atris walked up to the desk on the opposite side of the Chancellor's seat.

"I didn't give you a permission to take a seat" Cressa spoke suddenly in an angry, yet controlled tone. Atris rose up before she could sit down fully. She eyed the Supreme Chancellor suspiciously.

"What is it you wanted to discuss, Chancellor?" she asked in her usual cold tone.

"An interesting thing reached my ears recently, Grand Master" he replied in a similar, official tone. "The Ebon Hawk disappeared the last night."

"And what of it?" she queried, not understanding where their conversation would go from there.

"That's the ship that joined the Republic fleet in the battle of the Star Forge" he explained. "The one Revan used when you sent him to roam freely across the Galaxy."

"That wasn't my decision" she reminded the Supreme Chancellor.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think it was one of the Jedi Masters from the Jedi High Council who allowed that war criminal to do as he pleases without anyone controlling him. If that's the case, then you failed as the Grand Master to keep order even amongst your own." Atris said nothing to that. "But I didn't summon you here to discuss something that has happened so long ago. As I said, the Ebon Hawk has disappeared from Coruscant last night. As you pointed out, Grand Master, what of it? Well, I wouldn't summon you if I didn't think it bothered your precious Jedi Order. Apparently, you had a yet another prison break."

"What do you mean?" Atris asked. Her annoyance was rising steadily.

"I contacted someone in the Jedi Temple, not more than an hour ago. That woman that was arrested in the battle of the Star Forge and which you promised to keep a prisoner, has apparently sneaked away from your custody."

"That's impossible" she commented quickly. "No one is able to leave the Temple unnoticed."

"Without a help, perhaps" Cressa replied. "And I highly doubt she did it all by herself. Others who were traveling with her and Revan disappeared as well."

"This can't be," Atris said sternly. "If Bastila were to escape the Temple she would have needed a help from the inside. Those companions of her wouldn't be able to do anything to aid her and I doubt any of the Jedi from our Order would help her as well."

"Are you calling me a liar, Grand Master?" Chancellor asked through half-clenched teeth.

"This is Grand Master Atris to the Jedi Temple," she said through her personal communicator, ignoring the person who invited her to the office. "Contact me with the medical wing, now" she ordered after receiving a response from the other side. Tol Cressa was eyeing her now carefully, fully clenching his teeth. His lips curled up in a humorless smile when Atris dropped her communicator, not believing what she heard.

"Vandar" she muttered quietly, knowing well who was responsible for that. Her eyes slowly began to change from blue to gold.

"You failed, Grand Master" he commented. "For the second time already you have failed to keep your promise as the defender of the Republic. First, you allowed Revan to live and now you allowed someone to help Bastila escape from under your nose" he hissed. "Your incompetence is alarmingly high, Grand Master."

"Is that why you summoned me, Your Excellency?" she asked bitterly. "To humiliate me?"

"No, Grand Master. Something like that is beneath me and I certainly don't have time for that. Not yet, at least. I summoned you to announce you that you have wasted your last chance I gave you for redeeming yourself and the rest of your Order. The number of mistakes you and the other Masters did in the last few years is alarmingly high and I cannot tolerate it anymore."

"And what will you do with it, Chancellor?" she asked confidently. "Will you imprison me?" she said, almost laughing at the mere thought of it. Even if the man in front of her was the most powerful man in the entire Galaxy, there was no such thing he could possibly say or do to threaten her or the Order. Or at least that's what Atris was thinking.

"No, Grand Master. I'm not a fool and I'm aware that your magic will allow you to set yourself free pretty fast. I have something completely different in my mind. I cannot entrust the safety of the Republic to your safekeeping anymore, nor can I be sure that you won't commit anymore 'mistakes'. In order to prevent any more harm that came from your oversight, I cast you and the entire Jedi Order out from Coruscant" he announced. It took Atris a full minute to comprehend what she just heard.

"What?"

"You heard me well, Atris" he replied. It didn't escape her attention that he didn't refer to her as the 'Grand Master'. "You and your Jedi friends are bound to leave Coruscant in the next twenty-four hours."

"Or what?" she asked challengingly.

"Or you shall regret that you didn't listen to me right now. I have ordered the troops to start destroying your Temple in twenty-four hours. It's not my concern if someone remains inside. In my opinion, you could all just stay there and perish together with your precious Temple, I don't care. Consider it to be my goodwill that I warned you about it. Pack your things and leave Coruscant."

"I think you allow yourself for far too much, Chancellor" Atris replied angrily. Her exasperation was clearly noticeable in her voice and she was doing nothing to hide it. "You have no power over me let alone the Jedi Order."

"And that's where you're mistaken, Atris" he replied quickly, holding firmly his ground. "My order is to make sure that the Republic is safe and I can do whatever I think is necessary to ensure it. The recent actions of the Jedi Order made me question if you are really worthy of calling yourselves the defenders of peace in the Republic. Your recent actions and mistakes brought almost as much harm to our people as the Mandalorian Wars. You are not welcomed here anymore, Atris. Leave Coruscant or perish together with your Temple."

"You can't!" she insisted.

"Yes, I can, Atris" he replied immediately, not backing down under the cold and hateful gaze of his conversationalist. "I heard that the birthplace of that religion of yours was on Tython. Feel free to go back to your real home" he added with a wry smile. "That's all I wanted from you, Atris. Go back to the Temple till it still stands, pack your things and leave Coruscant. You have twenty-four hours."

"If you think you can intimidate me, then…"

"I'm not trying to intimidate you, Atris" Tol said, interrupting her. "I just degraded you and you have to cope with you. If you won't do it on your own, my Guards will make sure you will" he added pointing at the two men who were standing at the door. "That's all I wanted from you, Grand Master. Have a nice day" he dismissed her, turning around to face the window again.

* * *

 **Okay, that's it for today. Sorry for the delay, I'm really trying to post updates on weekends but sometimes it's just impossible :( so I ask you all for forgiveness. Also, I tried to make the conversation between Atris and Tol as good as I could so feel free to comment it. Let me know in the comments below what you think about this chapter and the story overall as well. See you in a week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back! I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for the lack of activity in the past few weeks but I had to move out from my house to a lodgings so I had to accommodate to my new house and, as I found out, writing an AU story is becoming more and more complicated and I had to find my love for this story again XD. Not to mention the problems I encounter at school but I promise I'll try to come back to those weekly updates. Add this story to your favorites, follow it and leave a review and see you in the next update!**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Chapter 7

"Stupid rock" Revan commented quietly as he, his men and Queen Talia were returning to Onderon, leaving the Demon Moon behind them. His recent dream left him restless, causing the dark bags under his eyes to increase in size. They reached the top layers of the planet's atmosphere rather quickly, approaching the city of Iziz.

The Dark Lord of the Sith had to admit that this System was driving him round the bend. Too many memories were related to it and they weren't pleasant memories. The only positive about his visit on Demon Moon was the fact that he managed to get the Mandalorians and the Onderonian forces to join him. After hours of negotiations, a Treaty of Dxun was signed between the enemies of the previous war who were now fighting on the same side.

After landing in the hangar, Revan, Fox, Wolfie, Atton, and HK headed toward the transport they came here in, aiming to return to the Star Forge. Queen Talia was coming with them as well, leaving the last orders for the General of the Onderonian army to prepare his men. With nothing more than that, the ruler of Onderon left her planet, coming with the Dark Lord of the Sith to the source of his Empire's power.

The sight left her breathless. Never before in her life has Talia seen anything like that. She didn't believe her eyes when she first saw the Star Forge on the planetary scanners but now she just couldn't deny what was right in front of her. The space station that was hovering above the star of the Onderon System was just… enormous. No other word than that could describe it in a better way.

The closer they got, the bigger the Star Forge was becoming. Talia looked around as much as the ship's viewport allowed her for that and realized that she couldn't see anything else other than the massive space station. She watched in fear as the auto-turrets located at the entrances to the hangars took aim at them only to let them pass after Wolfie ended the authorization. She let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

The transport they were in soon landed in the hangar. Immediately, the soldiers from the Star Forge came up to the shuttle, forming a small protective cordon. On the far end, Admiral Sommos was waiting, surrounded from both sides by her personal guard. She straightened herself even more if that was even possible when the loading ramp was lowered, revealing Revan who was followed by others that came with him to the Star Forge. The soldiers saluted, lifting their rifles to their chests. Revan didn't reply in any way. Noma walked up to the Dark Lord of the Sith, still maintaining her official pose. She bowed slightly, entwining her hands behind her back.

"My Lord."

"At ease, Admiral" Revan replied, signalizing her to rise up.

"Most of our fleet has already jumped into hyperspace" Noma reported, glancing through her hand-held datapad that she was always carrying with herself. "Only a few Centurion-class battlecruisers remained in form of the Star Forge's escort. We're almost done with charging the hyperdrive and in two or three hours we'll be able to make a jump to the Malachor System."

"Faster in comparison to what you've said yesterday" Revan commented, turning to face her.

"We managed to hasten the process" she replied, once again glancing through her datapad. She did it more out of a sheer need to avoid looking into the vizier of Revan's mask than from the necessity to double-check the reports. "The liquid nitrogen turned out to work faster than we originally anticipated and now remains only the matter of charging the engines. As I've said, it shouldn't take longer than two to three hours. Also, as you requested, my men have captured those, as you called them, pests?" Revan nodded in confirmation. "I allowed myself to order to disarm them and they all are waiting for you in the Prison Block."

"Very well, Admiral" Revan congratulated her, smiling under his mask. "I'll take care of them now as we're still waiting for the hyperdrive," he said, turning towards the corridor that would take him to the elevator. From there he would head directly towards the Prison Block.

"My Lord, one more thing" Noma added before Revan could wander off. She hesitated, trembling visibly before she spoke again. "Darth Traya is here" she reported, saying that sentence so quickly that Revan thought he misheard. The Dark Lord of the Sith noticed Wolfie tremble visibly at the name of his old master. "She… requested you to come to her as soon as you return to the Star Forge" Noma said, doing her best to calm down her shaking breath.

"What did she say?" Revan asked, fully retreating from the corridor in which he was already standing. Noma hemmed and shuffled her feet, once again reaching to her datapad.

"Let me quote her," she said, searching for that one particular line. She cleared her throat one more time. "'Tell that fool to come to me as soon as he returns. I have to speak with him'. She said only that" Noma added, once again taking the official posture.

"Where is she?" Revan asked, knowing that it wouldn't be wise to disobey his old master. He already ignored her command and he had a feeling that it wouldn't end well for him.

"She's waiting in the Command Center" Noma replied, letting out a small breath of relief. She didn't know how Revan would react to someone calling him a 'fool' which is why she had each and every right to feel slightly nervous. But, apparently, her fear was invalid.

"Guess my guests will have to wait a bit" Revan commented, directing those words more to himself than to anyone in particular. "Fox, Wolfie, take Queen Talia and show her around the Star Forge. I'll go speak with Lady Traya alone."

"If you can, tell her that I passed to you her orders" Wolfie replied. "I'd rather not be choked by her again." Revan nodded, signalizing that he'll do as his soldier asked him. With that, he disappeared in the corridor, this time heading towards the Command Center instead of the Prison Block.

* * *

"I was sure that I told your pet that I wanted to speak with you a few days ago" the cold voice of his first master greeted him upon entering the Command Center. She was standing in front of the holoprojector that was displaying the holographic status of the Star Forge – the same one where Bastila waited for him, using her Battle Meditation a few days ago. His fingers drifted to the small ring that was resting peacefully under the glove on his left hand at the thought of his wife. It was almost as if he wanted to make sure that it was still there. "Instead you allowed that Padawan to wrap you around her finger what caused your judgment to be clouded." She still wasn't facing him. Her head remained under the hood of a black cloak that she was usually wearing.

"I couldn't have contacted you" Revan countered, taking a few steps forward. "I had other things to do, more important."

"Like pounding Padawan Shan?" Traya asked, turning around to face him. From beneath her hood, two braids of white hair were coming down on her shoulders, reaching a little past her collar-bone. Her hair was held in place by the black snoods with some red markings. Her lips were visible as well. They were black as opposed to the color of her skin which was deadly white. Her eyes remained covered, though, but Revan knew exactly what was hiding behind the hood. Black orbs, black as the cosmic space itself, deprived of any trace of empathy or even life. Nothing. Just two empty spots capable of reaching the soul of a person they were looking at.

"Watch your words" Revan warned her. "She is my wife."

"Your wife?" Traya asked with a hint of contempt in her voice.

"Are you going to lecture me now about emotions like Vrook would most certainly do?" Revan asked in a similar tone. As soon as he said that, he was forced to the ground. He had to use both of his hands to support himself in order to not lay on the floor.

"I would suggest you be the one watching your words" Traya replied, holding Revan tightly in place without moving any of her limbs. "Compare me to that old fool again and you shall regret that," she said, finally releasing Revan from his torment. The Dark Lord of the Sith rose up, clearing his throat.

"You wanted to speak with me… My Lady?" Revan asked, making sure to use Traya's title. "What happened?"

"I thought you would have figured it out by now" she replied.

"I felt something in the Force" Revan admitted. "A subtle thing, a whisper, like a fall."

"Something?" Traya asked, raising her eyebrows that remained hidden under the hood of her cloak. "I thought that you of all people would be able to figure out what it was."

"Or perhaps I need your greatness to enlighten me" Revan replied with a mockery as clear as day in his voice.

"Save your sarcasm for someone who would be entertained by it" Traya countered dryly. "We have much more serious matter at hand."

"Which is?" Revan urged her on, hating the fact that his old master couldn't just say what it was all about.

"Your time is over, Revan" Traya replied, looking directly into his eyes that remained hidden behind the vizier of his mask. The Dark Lord of the Sith trembled slightly under her intense gaze, though he didn't let her know it.

"What do you mean?" he asked hesitantly, as if in fear of knowing the answer. He watched carefully as the Mistress of the Trayus Academy turned around to face once again the holoprojector. Each and every system of the holographic Star Forge was still shining with green light, signalizing that the mechanics were operational in one hundred percent.

"Our enemy made their first move" Traya began, carefully studying the hologram of the Star Forge. "It didn't escape the Emperor's attention that you managed to break free from his control. He's been patient towards you until just recently. Malak's betrayal, your captivity in the hands of the Jedi Order and the rest of the recent events sent a loud echo through the Force. Both Jedi and the Sith and any Force-sensitive being in the Galaxy was able to hear it. But not many could understand what it meant. And so it happened this time as well."

"What do you mean?" he repeated his question.

"The future was set in motion" Traya answered mysteriously. "Just as you and Malak were sent a few years ago to find the Star Forge, another two were sent into this Galaxy on the Emperor's recommendation."

"Who?" Revan asked simply, finally realizing what the old woman meant, recalling what he felt while floating in the kolto tank.

"Two emissaries. Just as you and Malak, once they were Jedi Knights, and just like you and your friend, the Mandalorian Wars have changed them, contorted them."

"Do I know them?"

"You should know them" Traya replied with a reproachful tone. "They both served under you until the very end of the Mandalorian Wars. The two Jedi Knights they used to be, died in the final battle. And those two emissaries were born on Malachor V."

"The Emperor managed to infiltrate the Trayus Academy?" Revan queried, not believing what he heard.

"The Trayus Academy always was a home to the Dark Side" the old woman answered. "Then it is no surprise that they were lured by the Emperor. Even if he doesn't directly know about the existence of the Academy, he can attract those lured by the Dark Side to himself. And so he did now. He sent a message through the Force to those who were willing to listen to it. And the two of my students have answered that call."

"And what happened?"

"They challenged me" Traya replied nonchalantly as if she was describing some not important events. "They betrayed me, as Malak betrayed you. To be united by hatred is a… fragile alliance at best. But my will was not law. From that, disagreements were born and those turned into ambitions and hunger for power. There are techniques within the Force against which there is no defense" she took off the hood of her cloak as she finished that sentence. First time in over a decade, Revan could see the face of his first master without anything hiding it.

It has changed much. And it wasn't only due to the passing time that left wrinkles around the eyes and lips of the old woman. Revan could clearly see the effects of the Dark Side of the Force on Traya's face. The skin around one of her eyes has fractured, leaving deep furrows in her flesh. Also, her black eyes have dulled, losing some of their old unique power. Now she looked more like a woman who had one foot in a grave.

"What happened to you?" Revan asked concerned. Never before has he seen his old master so… broken. At least not in the flesh. He could still sense the immense power that was radiating from her but now, as he came to think about it, it seemed… weaker.

"I was cast down" Traya admitted. "Stripped of my power. Exiled. I suffered… indignities. And fell into darkness."

"What happened to the Academy?" Revan queried, still looking at the old woman with a worried look.

"Nothing, I guess" Traya replied. "They never saw any value in that place. They took one of the destroyed ships from the orbit and left the System, fulfilling the Emperor's wish. You have lost time for preparations, Revan. Your enemy has made the first move, sending children of Malachor V to the Known Space. And the echo of the weapon you used follows them, bringing its effects to the rest of the Galaxy."

"How could I not sense it?"

"They carry the echoes of Malachor with themselves. They alone are almost impossible for anyone to feel through the Force. They are more wounds in the Force than a presence."

"How can I know where they are then? I believe that killing them is my duty, isn't it?"

"No" Traya replied, watching him carefully with her dulled eyes. "It is not. You've already set yourself on a certain path which you cannot leave right now. Someone else must face them. Someone who is one of them - another child of Malachor V."

"From what I understood, they are our enemies" Revan countered. "How can we possibly hope to receive any help from them?"

"Not all of them are our enemies. There is yet another one who suffered through the final battle… and made it out alive. Just like the Empire's emissaries, she carries a wound inside of her."

"She?" Revan queried, making sure he didn't mishear. It took him a while before the realization hit him. "Meetra" he more stated than asked.

"Ah, yes, the Jedi Exile" Traya replied, smiling weakly.

"But how can I find her?" the Dark Lord of the Sith asked, eyeing his old master carefully. "If I understood correctly, she cannot be found through the Force. And no one knows where she went after her trial."

"It's something you shouldn't worry about" Traya answered. "I will find her and train her anew. I shall prepare your friend for the encounter with the Empire's emissaries."

"I'll send someone with you" Revan offered, looking away from the furrow on Traya's face. The wrecked skin of his old master made him shiver a little. "It will be easier to find her if you'll have some help. Atton will accompany you… and HK as well" Revan decided after a moment of hesitation.

"Ah, a fool, perfect" Traya replied with a mockery as clear as day in her voice.

"What are you planning to do now?" Revan asked, pretending he didn't hear her remark. "Will you go to search for Meetra immediately?"

"No. I'll return with you to the Academy. There are some things I must attend to first. Besides, I'm not strong enough to travel through the Force right now."

"The Grand Admiral says we'll jump into hyperspace in around three hours" the Dark Lord of the Sith announced. "I would suggest you go to the Medical Wing. That scar on your face doesn't look nice."

"The Force is all I need to heal myself" Traya replied, putting on the hood of her cloak, hiding her eyes behind the clothing. "Leave me to meditate, Revan," she said, signalizing that she considered their small talk to be over. Revan watched her intensively for a few more seconds before turning around to leave the Command Center. He shook his head while leaving the room. Despite the great knowledge Traya possessed, he rarely liked speaking to her.

The Star Forge needed three more hours to be able to make a jump into hyperspace. Directly from the Command Center, Revan headed towards the Prison Block, taking one of the many elevators that were functioning in the Star Forge.

All the way down to the Prison Block Revan was deep in his thoughts. Traya's words… unsettled him. As if he didn't already have enough troubles to be concerned about. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't quite sure how Meetra would react to seeing him once again. They used to be close friends for the better part of his life and at some point even lovers, but the Mandalorian Wars, or more precisely, what followed them, changed deeply both of them.

Soon, the elevator stopped and the doors were opened, allowing him to enter the Prison Block. Usually, no one was here. In fact, never before has the Prison Block been used by him. But now this place was filled with the people that participated in Malak's betrayal… and those responsible for Bastila's torture. Once again his fingers drifted to his wedding ring. The cold small metal was working soothingly on him. And once again, it attracted his thoughts to his wife. With shame, he realized that… he had absolutely no idea what was happening with her. He had to comfort himself with a thought that he was doing it for her own good… and for the good of their child. It was a petty excuse, though. Even he could be hardly convinced by it.

 _I'll return to you one day, my love, I promise,_ he thought to himself, knowing well that Bastila could not hear him. He blocked their Force Bond and now he had to live with the consequences of that choice.

"What is the meaning of this?" Revan heard the enraged voice of Queen Talia resonating across the entire Prison Block. It didn't take him long to notice her approaching him. Even though still a great distance remained between them, he could clearly see the rage on her face. "Revan, I demand an explanation."

"I'm sorry, My Lord" Noma apologized, accompanying the ruler of Onderon. "But _Her Highness_ just couldn't calm down and kept on demanding to speak with you," she said, strongly accenting her title in a mocking tone.

"Because?" Revan queried.

"Because my cousin, Vaklu is there, held by your men as the prisoner!" Talia exclaimed enraged. The Dark Lord of the Sith turned his head to look at the Grand Admiral, wanting to know the answer.

"From what we found out in the records, Vaklu was responsible for interrogating Atton Rand. Also, your man has confirmed it."

"You promised me to help me find my cousin!" Talia exclaimed. Anger was still as clear as day in her voice.

"And as far as I'm concerned, I did just that" Revan replied, looking at the prisoners who were kneeling at the floor in the cell, separated from them by the electric field. HK was standing right next to them with his rifle ready.

"Are you kidding me, Revan?" she hissed at him in her broken Galactic Basic. "My cousin is out there like a common criminal!"

"You've heard what Noma said" Revan replied.

"That's some bullshit" she hissed, doing her best to intimidate him. "I don't believe it!"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but there could be no mistake" Noma opposed. "The data is incontrovertible and Atton himself confirmed that Vaklu was working for Malak as an interrogator."

"And you were working for him as the Admiral of his fleet" Talia countered. "Perhaps you also should be included as one of those prisoners?" she suggested, putting her hands angrily on her hips.

"I'm sorry, Talia" Revan replied.

"I can't believe it" she hissed again, taking a few steps backward. "I helped you when you came to me yesterday and now you're just going to kill the member of my own family?!"

"He worked for the man who betrayed me" Revan countered, looking at her through the vizier of his mask. "I can't simply accept him into service."

"And you don't have to" Talia continued on arguing with him. "You can just let him go! There is no shame in showing mercy."

"Release him" Revan decided after a few seconds of hesitation. He didn't want to do it but he couldn't risk breaking the alliance with Talia so quickly. He watched as the queen of Onderon sighed in relief. After a moment, Vaklu was released from the group of the prisoners who were still kneeling on the floor. "Kill them" Revan ordered without any sign of hesitation in his voice.

"Statement: With pleasure, master" HK replied, charging his rifle. Revan saw with the corner of his eyes as Talia and Vaklu left the Prison Block, though his eyes quickly returned to the prisoners. He watched as HK proceeded with the execution of several dozen men, sending a bullet into the skulls of each and every one of them. Noma turned her head in an opposite direction, not wanting to witness the massacre of the defenseless people. Revan could clearly notice her trembling slightly each time the shot was heard. It amused him, seeing the experienced Admiral who spent her whole life in the army flinching at the sound of a rifle.

"Drop them through the airlock" Revan ordered when the last one of the prisoners was executed. He spun on his heel, starting to make his way towards the room that served as his personal quarters.

* * *

 **Okay, that's it for today, let me know in the comments what you think about this chapter. Feel free to write in the reviews any questions or suggestions you may have. I'll do my best to reply to all of them. Also, I'll try to return to more frequent updates but I can't promise anything.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back! To all of my readers, no matter what you believe in: may the joy of the Resurrection of Jesus be with you all and remain in your hearts in this holy time. Don't be sad in these days; Christ has defeated death and He wants all of us to be a part of this victory. I wish you all peaceful holidays; spend them with your families and those close to your hearts and share the happy news about Jesus' Resurrection with the people you'll meet in your lives. I'm a little late with the wishes but who cares XD? And I also hope you'll like the 8** **th** **chapter of 'The Tragedy of Revan'. Enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Chapter 8

They were in the hyperspace for no longer than a few minutes now. From his spot in his quarters, Revan couldn't see the tunnel of the cosmic space but he didn't need it to know that they were steadily approaching Malachor V. He could easily sense the dark presence of that place becoming stronger and stronger. In opposite to most of the Force-sensitive beings in the Galaxy, Revan wasn't scared out by the aura of the system where the last battle of the Mandalorian Wars took place. Was it because of the neural disruptor that he had on his neck for the month predating the battle that dulled his senses to such a degree that he wouldn't even notice the Mass Shadow Generator being thrown directly at him? Or perhaps because when their weapon was activated, he was more focused on fighting Mandalore the Ultimate? The answer was unknown to him and he had a feeling that it would never be given to him to learn it.

He was sitting on the metal floor, cross-legged with his palms resting peacefully on his knees. With his eyes shut, he allowed his mind to pace across the Galaxy, hoping to somehow localize those two mysterious 'children of Malachor', as Traya described them. If what his old master told him was true, they would carry a specific aura with themselves, similar to the one that could be felt at Malachor V. But no matter how hard he tried, no matter how deep he submerged himself in the Force, his efforts were to no avail. He could localize neither the two emissaries nor Meetra.

 _Master,_ he sent through the Force, reaching out for a different presence – very familiar and friendly to him. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. The Force was shifting relentlessly around Coruscant, causing a massive agitation. A strange aura was surrounding the entire Jedi Order and the Republic government, or more precisely, the Supreme Chancellor and those closest to him. But he couldn't determine what it meant.

 _Vandar, please,_ he begged, directing those words more to himself than to the old Jedi Master, not really hoping to receive a verbal answer. In fact, he didn't know what he expected. He contacted Vandar only once before but then they at least had an established some sort of an eye contact what made the whole thing a lot easier. It was the same with Bastila. Their Force Bond was making it possible for them to establish a connection relatively easily.

Revan had no idea how much time he spent trying to reach the old Master with his senses, but his efforts finally brought results. He sensed Vandar on the edge of his mind. Revan sighed inwardly with relief as his cerebration was rewarded.

 _Master,_ he acknowledged the old Jedi.

 _Revan?_ Vandar replied with a bit of reluctance in his voice, _What has happened that you contact me now?_

 _Bastila. Is she safe?_ He asked, instinctively reaching to the wedding ring that was still remaining hidden under his glove on his left hand.

 _Good to know that you still care about her,_ Vandar replied with a tone that resembled sarcasm.

 _I always cared about her,_ Revan replied, clenching his teeth at the suggestion of the Jedi Master. _And I'll never stop.  
_

 _So you say. Then what made you send her to us?_

 _Her safety,_ Revan replied genuinely. _That was my priority._

 _She's not safe in the Jedi Order,_ Vandar countered, as always remaining peaceful. _Atris hates you and everything and everyone that is somehow connected to you._

 _That's just one person against the entire Council,_ Revan replied. _Even if she's the Grand Master, she can't do much without the agreement of the other Masters. And, as far as I'm concerned, I've recently reduced the amount of Council members who support her,_ he added with a wry smirk.

 _Most of the Council agreed that Bastila must be punished for her betrayal,_ Vandar countered, doing his best to make Revan see his point.

 _What betrayal?_ Revan asked, feeling his anger rising. _She was tortured for a whole week! She's been through things none of you can even begin to understand!_

 _She married you,_ Vandar replied calmly. _She betrayed her oath to the Jedi Order by becoming your wife._

 _The Council has no evidence for that,_ Revan said, doing his best to remain calm.

 _She's carrying your child,_ Vandar replied. The Dark Lord could feel all the blood escaping from his face beneath his mask, leaving it deadly pale. _The medical tests have proven that._

 _It's too early to determine if Bastila is truly pregnant,_ Revan countered, _no scientific method can do that._

 _But the Force can. Your son is very strong in the Force, Revan, even if he's been in Bastila's womb for no longer than a month. But I think I shouldn't be surprised, given who his parents are._

 _What happened to them?_ Revan asked, almost too afraid to know the answer.

 _Atris stated that Bastila should remove the pregnancy._ Just as previously he felt his blood escaping from his face, now he felt it returning, bringing with itself pure hatred that boiled in him.

 _Where is Atris?_ He asked, instinctively reaching for his lightsaber that was remaining peacefully clipped to his belt.

 _This I do not know. I was exiled from the Order, just like Lonna Vash. All I know is that neither Atris, neither any of the Jedi is on Coruscant anymore. I can only guess that they headed to Tython._

 _Where is Atris?_ He repeated, apparently not hearing what Vandar has just said.

 _I have no idea,_ the Jedi Master admitted. _But I know that she's far from your wife and your child. Atris demanded abortion but it didn't eventuate. Bastila and your son are safe. I can only guess that right now they are leaving the hyperspace in the Telos System._

Revan sighed in relief. The news somehow calmed his nerves but that didn't last long, though, as he fully comprehended what he's just heard. _Are they on their own?_ He asked in disbelief.

 _Of course not,_ Vandar replied, surprised at the insinuation. _I wouldn't be as stupid as to send Bastila without any protection. I do care about her and I've made sure to keep her safe just as you asked me. Nomi is with her, as well as the others who accompanied you during your search for the Star Forge. Except for Carth, that is._

Once again Revan sighed with relief. _Why were you exiled?_ He asked when his anger subsided, allowing him to think clearly. Vandar sighed heavily.

 _That was the consequence of me, Lonna and Nomi helping your wife. The Supreme Chancellor was enraged when he found out that not only we haven't executed you as we claimed, but we also lost our control over you. He gave us the last chance by allowing us to deal with Bastila as our own prisoner but when the news about her escaping Coruscant reached him, he lost all of his patience he had for us. He threatened to burn down to the ground the Temple, with or without us inside._

 _Did he fulfill his promise?_ Revan asked, laughing inwardly. During the Mandalorian Wars, he had a close contact with the Supreme Chancellor and the Defense Minister but he never expected anyone of them to make such a demand. After all, the Jedi Order was commonly both feared and respected. _Apparently, not anymore,_ he thought to himself with a wry smirk.

 _No one can tell,_ Vandar replied, not sharing his enthusiasm. _We left Coruscant before Chancellor had a chance to make his words come true._

 _And Atris has exiled you for saving Bastila?_ Revan summed up.

 _That was the only thing she could do to punish us. She couldn't have just executed us, even if she wanted to. The majority of the Masters share her point of view in many cases, but none of them would agree to kill us._

 _What will you do now?_

 _I don't know,_ Vandar sighed. _I think I'll remain somewhere in the Core Worlds to at least try to keep an eye on Atris, but I'm not sure if there even is a point in that. Lonna mentioned that she's going to travel to the Outer Rim in case if Nomi would be in a great need for help.  
_

 _I'm sorry, Master,_ Revan apologized. _I never wished for any of that to happen. I just wanted… I just wanted Bastila to be safe,_ he added after pondering for a few seconds on what to say.

 _I warned you,_ Vandar reminded him. _When I first contacted you, back on Kashyyyk, I told you to control your emotions. Not because I believe in what our Code says about love but because I knew that it would put Bastila in danger. If she wasn't pregnant, it would be easier for me, Nomi and Lonna to negotiate a reprieve for her._

 _Reprieve,_ Revan hissed. _It sounds as if she was a criminal._

 _In the eyes of the Republic, she is. If it wasn't for her Battle Meditation, the casualties would be far smaller. The Chancellor has announced a prize to anyone who captures her and brings her back to Coruscant._

 _A few months ago the Republic praised her for the successful mission in the Sernpidal System and now the same people are calling for her execution,_ Revan hissed again.

 _She would be much safer with you,_ Vandar said, hoping to somehow convince the young human to his words. _No one would protect and take care of her better than you. Besides, it is your duty as her husband to make sure Bastila is safe._

Revan brought his hands to his foreheads, aiming to massage it, though his mask was making it impossible for him. He sighed heavily before replying.

 _She won't be safe with me. I explained it to you previously._

 _So at least return to her one day,_ Vandar begged. _She may be young, but she's been through a lot and she'll need your help in recovering, not to mention the fact that at some point in the future she'll be giving birth to your son._

 _I'll do my best,_ Revan promised, though he had a feeling that a safe return would not be given to him.

 _May the Force be with you, Revan,_ Vandar said, signalizing that he considered their conversation to be over. The Dark Lord of the Sith didn't reply in any way, allowing their connection to disappear. Now he was back in his quarters in the Star Forge. Revan could now feel the dark presence of Malachor V much closer, almost overwhelming him. Indeed, a long time has passed since he last visited the battlefield of the last battle of the Mandalorian Wars.

He quickly left his quarters, heading directly towards the Command Center. He could hear the information about leaving the hyperspace being spoken through the Star Forge's communication system but he didn't need it to know that they were about to reach their destination. On his way to the Command Center, he passed many soldiers and staff members walking in every direction; each and every one of them saluted him. Each time he returned the gesture with a simple nod of his head.

Immediately after reaching the Command Center, Revan could clearly hear Noma's voice who was giving the orders to those who served under her. Though surprisingly, Darth Traya was nowhere to be found. Not that he missed her company much, no matter how great her knowledge was.

"Attention on deck" Noma ordered literally less than a second after Revan appeared in the Command Center.

"At ease" the Dark Lord replied, just as he usually did. No matter how many times he spoke to his Admirals in the past, none of them ever agreed to ignore the formalities. He guessed he was forced to live with that then.

"What are your orders, My Lord?" Noma queried, maintaining her official posture, keeping her back straight and her hands entwined behind.

"Stabilize the Star Forge on the star's orbit and prepare my ship to travel to the surface of Malachor V. Where is Darth Traya?"

"It will be done, my Lord. Darth Traya hasn't said anything about where she was heading to" Noma replied, subconsciously correcting her uniform, brushing off the invisible grain of dust. "No longer than an hour ago she just stood up from the place where she was sitting and left, not saying a single word."

"It doesn't matter" Revan sighed, rolling his eyes beneath his mask. "Proceed with your orders, Admiral. Enable the production of the Mark V Battle Droids as well as that new project of the HK series that was introduced a few months ago. Also, enable the stealth generator with full power and pass this order to the Navy Generals. Our fleet cannot be detected by anything nor by anyone."

"It will be done, My Lord" Noma replied, bowing her head lightly. Immediately she proceeded to repeat the orders she's just received from Revan. The Dark Lord turned around, knowing well that the freshly appointed Grand Admiral will do as he told her. Turning around on his heel, Revan left the Command Center.

"HK, meet me in the hangar," he said through his wrist communicator, directing the command to his assassin droid.

"Answer: Of course, Master" Revan heard the rusty droid replying before turning off his communicator.

Reaching the hangar in practically no time, Revan was pleased to see HK-47 already there, waiting for him with his favorite rifle ready. The droid's head was turning horizontally, stopping three times before beginning to turn in the opposite direction. The Dark Lord of the Sith was certain that the droid's eyes brightened up a little when HK noticed him, though he doubted if that was even possible.

"Statement: HK-47 is ready to serve, Master" the droid greeted him. "Query: Is there someone that you need killed, Master?"

"Not necessarily, HK" Revan replied. Once again he could swear that he saw something similar to disappointment in his droid's eyes. "But I do have a task for you."

"Statement: Yes, I've heard, Master. I'm supposed to travel with the old female meatbag and one of the meatbag assassins to find that Jedi General referred to as 'the Exile'."

"Not exactly, HK" Revan replied. "Indeed, I planned to send you with them, but there is something much more important that you have to attend to… and, it will possibly involve killing some meatbags" he added, causing droid's eyes to once again brighten up. "You will travel to Telos IV" Revan announced. "It is crucial that your presence there remains a secret. Somewhere on that planet is my wife – Bastila Shan – the one that was with us on the Ebon Hawk. Your mission is to protect her at all cost."

"Objection: Master, I'm not a bodyguard" HK protested. "Out of all meatbags in the Galaxy, you best know that I'm a protocol droid with highly advanced personal combat programming."

"You misspelled 'assassination protocols" Revan allowed himself to tell a small joke, though it seemed that HK didn't possess a programming that would give him the sense of humor.

"Objection: Assassination is such a cruel word, Master. I prefer the term 'personal combat'."

"Returning to what I was saying, your mission is to make sure nothing happens to her," Revan said, changing the topic back to the one he raised at the beginning of their conversation. "She will be tracked down by the bounty hunters as well as the Republic will be searching for her. You have my permission… and even my order to eliminate each and every meatbag you find suspicious. There are few who travel with her, though" Revan added after a few seconds of pause. "Others who were with us on the Ebon Hawk: the blue Twi'lek, the Wookiee, the old Jedi Knight and a Jedi Master from the High Jedi Council. She is in your database under the name of Nomi Sunrider. You are not allowed to harm them in any way. Is that clear?"

"Commentary: Ah, perfect. Once again I'll be sentenced to spend time with the somewhat mentally unstable Talravinian woman. Just what I wished for since the day you've created me."

"Watch your words" Revan hissed, pointing his finger at the rusty droid. "She is my wife, therefore, your Master, and you are not allowed to say a bad word about her, understood?"

"Resigned statement: Oh yes, Master" HK sighed; his eyes losing some of their original brightness. "Query: Can I speak with you, Master, about one more thing before I set off to the meat… I mean, to your wife?" he corrected himself, though Revan was sure that it did cost HK much to do so.

"What is it?"

"Answer: I allowed myself to go through the database of the Star Forge and I found some… unsettling projects in the main computers of the factory."

"That is?" Revan asked, intrigued by HK's words.

"Answer: I found the project titled 'HK-50' and I must say that the content of the files terrified me. Master, are you planning to replace me?"

Despite all the things that happened recently that occupied his mind, Revan laughed genuinely at his droid's question. For the first time since Bastila's capture, something was able to cheer him up, though he doubted for it to be possible. But on the other hand, was there anyone better to make him laugh than HK?

"No HK, I'm not planning to replace you" he replied, letting out a small chuckle. "But those droids are indeed going to be produced. Now, don't get me wrong, they aren't the better version of you. I improved a few things in this new model but I did it only for the purpose of creating an army. Think about it, HK. You alone are an unstoppable killing machine. Now, have the army of thousands like you. They will be a force that will wipe our enemies until there is no one left. Think about it this way: your… descendants will shake the Galaxy."

"Objection: As far as the idea of a mass extermination sounds ultimately pleasing to me, I don't like the possibility of me not taking a crucial part in it. And I do not like the idea of thousands of my copies walking freely across the Galaxy."

"You are the one and only HK-47" Revan replied. "And nothing will change it. There will be a lot of HK-50 droids but none of them is going to be you. You shall preserve your uniqueness, I promise it to you."

"Commentary: I find this answer… unconvincing, Master."

"You must believe me, HK. Now go. The more time you waste here, the higher the possibility is that once you reach Telos, you'll have no one to protect. And her safety is my priority. Remember, no one can know about your mission."

"Commentary: Master, you underestimate my skills. It is true that I'd rather go eliminate a meatbag than protect one but I still can use my programming to fulfill the given task."

"Good, HK" Revan commented, smiling beneath his mask. "Oh, and send the Ebon Hawk back to me if you'll have a chance to do so" he added, watching his droid disappear in one of the countless shuttles that were located in the hangar. He knew that HK heard him, even if he didn't receive any response from the rusty droid.

He turned on his heel and proceeded towards one of the ships, which's engines were beginning to come to life. Just as he expected, Atton, Wolfie, and Fox were already there, waiting for him.

"Set the course to the Trayus Academy" he ordered from the main hold, not even entering the cockpit. The next thing he heard was a roar of the engines that lifted their shuttle from the hangar floor and proceeded to carry them to the Malachor's surface.

* * *

"I must say, Chancellor, that I'm impressed with what you accomplished," Admiral Dodonna said, observing the distant Jedi Temple from the windows of the Senate building. "I never expected the Order to agree to what you told."

"They had no choice" Tol replied calmly. "I'm sure they must have felt that even Coruscant's citizens weren't fond of their presence here. Let us drink to that, shall we?" he proposed, passing the bottle of the red wine to the Grand Admiral of the Republic Navy. Forn poured herself a small amount and passed the bottle further to the Defense Minister. Koa Delko filled his glass, almost risking spilling some on the Chancellor's office's floor. "Let us remember this date as the day the Jedi were finally cast out from Coruscant," he said, lifting his glass high into the air. Both Admiral and the Defense Minister mimicked his gesture and brought their glasses to their lips at the same moment, slowly sipping the red liquid.

"What will happen to the Temple?" Koa asked after moving the glass away from his mouth. He was still holding it in his hands and scrutinized it closely as if he was searching for a non-existent imperfection.

"It will be sealed" Tol announced, placing his own glass on the table. "Leaving it open wouldn't be wise. There is no need in allowing our citizens to enter the Temple."

"You warned Atris that it will be burned to the ground" Forn reminded him, emptying her own glass and placing it on the table, right next to the Chancellor's glass.

"It was a bluff" he replied simply. "I was improvising back then and I had to sound convincing. I've heard about those strange Jedi powers with which they can enter the minds of normal people. Besides, we have much more serious things to focus on."

Koa nodded his head in agreement, emptying his glass just like Forn did seconds ago. "Revan" he commented.

"And Bastila" Dodonna added, once again turning her gaze in the direction of the, now empty, Jedi Temple.

"She isn't that important" Tol countered. "She's just a child."

"A child that carries the offspring of the Sith Lord" Dodonna replied, looking directly at the two men who were sitting at the table. "She might as well search for Revan and reunite with him. And if she gives her Battle Meditation to him… I don't think there would be anything we could do to defend ourselves."

"Hasn't Revan's fleet disappeared from all the fronts across the Galaxy?" Tol asked, looking at her intensively. "The reports say that a single Sith ship hasn't been seen in the Republic Space in the last few days."

"I don't believe that they just disappeared" Koa commented, voicing his doubts. "They had the advantage when Malak was in charge. Now that Revan reclaimed the mantle of the Sith Lord it's obvious that he'll somehow exploit the advantage that his Empire has over us."

"He could have done it already" Tol observed. "I studied the records of the Battle of the Star Forge. Revan had a possibility to crush our forces there and he could have done it with Bastila's help. But nothing like that happened. In fact, he sent the Padawan back to us, as if he didn't want her."

His words caused both Koa Delko and Forn Dodonna to go silent. None of them knew how to reply to that. They had to agree that Revan's actions in this matter were… strange, to say the least.

"Defense Minister, Grand Admiral," he said, addressing both people with their formal titles. "I propose to call it a day. A lot has happened in the past twenty-four hours and I have a feeling that even more is about to come. I think it will be wise if we go to rest now and return to our discussion tomorrow."

With that, the Supreme Chancellor gave them both a signal to leave the office. They complied, leaving the most important person in the Galactic Republic to his own thoughts.

 _I did as you asked._

* * *

 **Sorry guys for the fact that I haven't been updating for a while, but writing AU stories is far more difficult than I expected XD. To top it off, I have a lot to do at school and I don't like the idea of not passing to the next class so I focus mainly on learning and stuff. Perhaps around the summer, I will be writing a lot more but not until then. But check the bright side: at least this story will be with you much longer XD. Thank you for understanding and see you in the next chapter that will be written in around a month XD. And who knows… perhaps in two or three more chapters, we'll enter the events of KotOR 2? So stay tuned guys.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back! Sorry for the delay, but the end of the semester is never easy, especially once you are in the technical college and finding time to write proved to be difficult for me. But, on the other hand, in one month I will have summer holidays, even if I'll be working during those two months but I won't have to worry about homework, school assignments, etc so I will probably have more time to write. Also, as I have checked, the best stories are being rarely updated XD. I'm not saying mine is the best but I hope it's at least bearable XD.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Chapter 9

Malachor V was just as Revan remembered it: crashed. Mountains standing even few kilometers high, nearly touching the clouds that covered the remnants of the planet. As it could have been seen from space, so it was noticeable from the surface – the green lightning that traveled across the entire cluster of dead rocks. This what remained from once vibrant and beautiful world was now covered almost fully in darkness. The shipwrecks of both the Republic and the Mandalorian vessels, that were floating around the planet, keeping the safe distance from crushing against it, were blocking out most of the light that was coming from the nearby star and if a small sunbeam succeeded in making it through the battlefield, the dense and heavy clouds made sure that it didn't reach the surface of this dead world.

"Remember about the oxygen masks," Revan said to his men, approaching the exit of the ship. Slowly, but steadily, the Malachor's atmosphere was evaporating, meaning that in a few years from now, the storms would disappear, and by then, this planet would be dead for good. A graveyard encircling its native star, waiting for it to explode as a supernova and turn into yet another black hole.

With his men prepared, Revan left the shuttle, stepping on the hard rock that covered the entirety of the Malachor's surface. Flying below the layer of clouds was nearly impossible, but they managed to land almost at the entrance to the Trayus Academy. It was as it always has been – untouched by anything. The decorated entrance, that was meant to inspire fear in those approaching the ancient structure, seemed to drill deep inside one of the many mountains. And indeed, the narrow marble path was leading all the way down to the planet's cold core.

"Why did we even come here in the first place?" Wolfie asked, looking nervously around. It was as clear as day that this place was sending shivers down his spine.

"The Malachor System is a perfect place for us to hide from the eyes of the Jedi" Revan replied. His voice, just like his man's, was distorted by the mask he was wearing. "So many have died here in just a single battle… something like that doesn't remain unnoticed in the Force, and, as you've felt it yourself, it scares away even those blind to the Force. No one sane would come here on their own unless they had no other option."

"No, no, no, I meant the Academy" Wolfie clarified, once again looking around after hearing a distant noise. "I could stay on the orbit for as long as you would order me to, but I see no point in coming over to the surface."

"Traya told me we have some fugitives from the Academy" Revan informed them, sharing the news he received from the old woman. "It is crucial for us to find them, and where better to start than the place they were last seen at? Everyone is detectable through the Force and this Academy is a perfect place to get to know what we're dealing with."

"And why is that suddenly our case?" Fox queried, looking nervously around just like Wolfie did no more than a minute ago. A muffled sound, like barking, could be heard from some distance, though, because of mountains, it was difficult to determine how far could be the creature that created that sound. "Weren't we supposed to prepare for war?"

"I've told you that you shouldn't be concerned about them" the well-known voice spoke behind their backs. Combined with the distant barking, the cold, female voice caused the three people who accompanied Revan to literally jump up, where they were standing.

"You have also told that you are too weakened to travel" the Dark Lord countered, turning around, not even slightly affected by the sudden appearance of the Sith Lady.

"Crossing such a small distance like from the Star Forge to the planet's surface is something I'm still capable of" Traya replied, walking past the four men towards the entrance of the Academy. In opposite to them, she wasn't wearing any mask to provide her with the amount of oxygen that the human lungs needed.

"You claim they are a threat to the Galaxy, and yet you demand me to ignore them?" Revan asked, changing the topic back to the one his Mistress brought up.

"I told you that this is something I will take care of" Traya corrected him. "One of your pets wisely observed that you have a war to prepare to."

"I'm not a pet!"

"Really?" she asked with a sarcasm as clear as day in her voice. "And what do they call you, soldier? Fox, is that it? A name of a wild, untamed animal… but you can keep on claiming you're not a pet if that helps you in any way."

"A war can wait" Revan opposed. "Without entering the Academy I can feel what they carry with themselves… and I most certainly don't like it. If they bring to the rest of the Galaxy what they have learned here… it can very well mean an end to all life. And then my war will be pointless."

"You can feel it?" Traya queried, turning around to look at Revan. For the first time in his life, the Dark Lord could hear the old woman be surprised.

"I felt it before" Revan admitted. "I even used this technique several times, but most importantly, I encountered another person who mastered this ability… though not to the point I can feel here."

"Nihilus didn't learn this technique because he chose to" Traya explained, continuing her way to the Trayus Academy and at the same time revealing the name of the first of the Emperor's emissaries. "It was forced upon him. His survival depends on his hunger, even if it's consuming him. Now that he left Malachor, he'll turn his eyes to the Jedi, and possibly to the Republic."

"And you are going to allow for that to happen?" Revan asked in disbelief.

"Perhaps that would be for the best" Traya murmured quietly, but not quietly enough for her words to escape Revan's attention. The young man's blood nearly boiled upon hearing it. Clenching his teeth, the hero of the Mandalorian Wars ran up to the old woman, catching her by her arm and forcing her to turn around to face him. He could literally feel his eyes turning from green to gold under his mask.

"You're badly mistaken if you think I will just sit idly by and do nothing while the Galaxy burns!" he snapped at her. "This is something I want to prevent by going to war and now you tell me that I'm not allowed to do that?! I left my wife in the Known Space to make sure she's safe and now you want to allow those creatures to do whatever they want?"

"Silence!" Traya ordered, sending a Force Lightning through the hand that Revan was holding. The young man kept his grip for a few seconds before finally surrendering to the sheer power of his old Mistress. "Apparently, Padawan Shan has weakened you even more than I expected" she suggested, bringing her tone back to normal.

"Isn't that you who taught me about the flaws of the Jedi Code? Mostly about the line 'There is no emotion, there is peace'? You told me yourself that it is against the human nature to live in loneliness and now you scold me for following your own teachings?"

"No, Revan. I'm just stating the fact that your wife has a way too big influence on your behavior."

"I see nothing wrong with the fact that I want to do my best to protect her and make sure she has a safe life… she and our child."

"If you really wanted to protect her you wouldn't have left her behind" Traya countered, silencing his arguments.

"How did that Nihilus, or whatever his name is, even escaped this dead world?" Atton queried, looking around. "Almost no ship can land on the surface in these conditions. It's a miracle we were able to go through the atmosphere and not crash in the process."

"They took one of the vessels that encircled the planet on its orbit" Traya answered, offering the same reply she gave Revan.

"That's impossible" Wolfie commented. "Maybe I know little about the Force but I know damn a lot about ships and none of those wreckages that surround this graveyard could have possibly been used to leave this place. Anyone who would try to do so could just as well open the air-lock without having any space suit on. Each and every vessel that remains on the orbit has more holes than the Peragus has asteroids, not to mention the solar radiation that most certainly took its toll on the wreckages. It's physically impossible to bring back to life anything that stayed on the orbit after the Mandalorian Wars" Wolfie explained, voicing his doubts.

"One ship is indeed missing" Revan stated, looking up into the sky in the futile attempt to break through the thick layer of clouds.

"And you could notice it when we were coming here?" Fox asked in disbelief. Sarcasm could also be heard in his voice.

"Actually yes" he replied. "My flagship, _the Ravager_ , has disappeared."

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to believe that you noticed one of a few dozens of Centurion-class cruisers that were crashed in a single moment, missing" Wolfie countered. "Especially that you weren't with us during the battle. You know what happened to _the Ravager_ only from what you've been told so how could you have noticed its disappearance?"

"Because I know the ship I spent the war on" Revan replied, now looking at the entrance to the Academy. Even if that was their destination, they still haven't entered it. "And it's not here anymore. I can feel it."

"Bullshit" Wolfie commented quietly. Revan decided to ignore his comment and proceeded towards the Academy.

"You're not going to get off their case, are you?" Traya asked, watching her ex-student approaching the entrance.

"Even if I disagree with you in certain aspects, I trust you" Revan replied, not turning around, nor even slowing down his pace. "But I have to know what we're dealing with. Even if it's not any of my business, they are working for the Emperor, what makes them my enemies. I will continue the war preparations but if I get a chance to stop them, I will not hesitate. Besides, we'll be staying in this system for quite some time, won't we? The Trayus Academy still remains under my control even if some of its students have betrayed me so I can as well remain here for some time instead of staying in the Star Forge."

"I only hope we won't be sitting here forever" Fox commented, following Revan towards the Academy's entrance.

"You said you were exiled from here" Revan commented after noticing Traya going the same way as they did.

"Because I was" she admitted, not even slowing down for a second. "But none of those who opposed me are here anymore. I had to leave this place to stay alive but I wasn't followed. They assumed they killed me and left this place, not checking twice. In order to survive, I had to find you. And now I can return here."

"That scar on your face, they did it to you, didn't they?" Revan asked, referring to a crack on her skin. "It is not the effect of you using the Dark Side."

"As I've said, there are techniques in the Force, against which there is no defense" Traya replied vaguely.

They entered the Academy in silence as if they didn't dare to fracture the sainthood of this ancient place. Revan could feel the overwhelming presence of the Dark Side and at some point, it made him uneasy. Indeed, it's been some time since he last visited the Trayus Academy. As he noticed, his men reacted similarly upon entering the center of Malachor V. Especially Atton, whose sensitivity to the Force has revealed itself years ago, even if it was only a mere whisper, undetectable for almost any Jedi or Sith.

* * *

Nomi blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the tiredness from the corner of her eyes. Ever since they left Coruscant, she didn't have a well-deserved rest, and that night was no exception. Once again, Bastila woke her, and the rest of their small crew, screaming loudly.

This was their first night on Telos. They arrived at the space station when that part of the planet was in the middle of the night what gave them a perfect opportunity to find an apartment almost without being noticed. They found a shelter in a small home, small for their crew at least, in one of the least populated buildings.

And that night, just as during their travel to Telos, Bastila didn't sleep calmly. Once again, the nightmares haunted her in her dreams, and, as the result, she woke the Jedi Master and others who traveled with them.

Nomi repaired her night robe and hurried towards Bastila's bed. She was flinging around in her sleep, screaming. Tears were running down her face, even if she still wasn't waking up. Mission was also up, rubbing her eyes out of tiredness while standing at the Talravinian woman's bed. She kept her right hand on Bastila's forehead as if in a futile attempt to calm her down, though it wasn't bringing any results.

The Jedi Master embraced the younger woman, waking her up from her restless sleep. At first, Bastila was disorientated, not knowing where she was, but she slowly began to relax as she felt Nomi's hands around herself.

"He was here" she whispered, hiding her face in Nomi's robe. She was still sobbing every now and then. "Malak was here."

"Shush" the Jedi Master replied, putting one of her hands on the back of Bastila's head. "He wasn't here" she assured her. "Malak is dead."

"I could see him here" Bastila countered, still sobbing. "I was back on that forgotten planet, tethered to the interrogation table. And… and he…"

She failed to say whatever it was she was trying to say as another wave of tears interrupted her. She didn't have to say it out loud for Nomi to guess what she meant, though. The Jedi Master knew all too well what happened to her during her captivity in Malak's hands and what was haunting her in her nightmares.

"Malak is dead" she repeated, doing her best to comfort the young woman. "He won't hurt you again, I promise. You're safe now."

"Where is Revan?" Bastila asked quietly when her crying subsided. She asked that question so quietly that Nomi wasn't sure if she heard that correctly. "Why did he leave me?"

Rarely in her life, Nomi didn't know what to say, but that was one of those times.

"He didn't leave you" Jolee replied, placing a comforting hand on Bastila's back while she still was hugging tightly the Jedi Master. "Those we love never abandon us even if they are far from us. And whatever he's doing now, he's doing it to protect you."

"He should be here with me" Bastila countered. Her voice was now a little louder. "He should be the one hugging me now, not you," she said, swallowing some of her unshed tears. Finally, after a few more sobs, she broke away from Nomi's embrace. "And now he's thousands of light years away while I don't even know if he's still okay. He's my husband, for fuck's sake!"

"I know, I know, I know" Nomi replied, once again bringing Bastila back into her embrace. She was caressing her hair, that, surprisingly, wasn't tied up in a pigtail, in a soothing manner, trying to calm her down. Every now and then, she was also placing small kisses on top of her head. "He will return one day. He promised it, didn't he."

"Just as he promised to return to me after the Mandalorian Wars?" Bastila asked, once again lifting her head from Nomi's chest. The spot on her robe where the younger woman was holding her head was soaked wet because of the number of tears that escaped her eyes.

"Bastila" Jolee rubbed her back soothingly. "Perhaps I don't know Revan as much as you do, but I know him. He would never do anything to harm you."

"Really? He proved otherwise a few days ago after the battle of the Star Forge" Bastila countered. Now behind her tears, anger could be noticed. "Do you know the content of the marital vows, old man? 'Until death does us apart' – that's what he promised to me by giving me this ring" she said, lifting her left hand to emphasize her words. "And yet he decided to abandon me a few days after he promised not to do so!"

As soon as she said those words, she burst out crying loudly again. Once again, Nomi embraced her, pulling her back to her chest. Bastila was holding her robe for dear life, soaking it wet with her tears. The Jedi Master didn't mind in the slightest, though. She could understand the younger woman perfectly and knew well that she was needing as much consolation and contact with other humans as possible.

"Go back to sleep, Mission," she said quietly to the Twi'lek girl, making sure not to disturb Bastila who was beginning to calm down in her arms. "I and Jolee will make sure she's alright."

The blue scoundrel nodded her head in agreement, heading back towards her makeshift bed that was standing at the far end of the room they were sharing. Right next to her was Zaalbar, apparently not affected at all by Bastila's screams, as he was snoring loudly on the mattress that could barely fit him.

"I don't want much, you know," Bastila said after a few more minutes that seemed to be hours for the two Jedi. "Every other woman in the Galaxy can have a normal life: a husband they can hug in the night and start a family with. That's all I'm asking for" she admitted quietly, still sobbing gently. "Not some luxuries or anything like that. I just want to have my husband at my side. I Just want to be with Revan" she whispered the last part, almost as if she was afraid that saying these words out loud would cross out a chance of her wishes coming true.

"I know, Bastila" Nomi replied in equally quiet voice. "I also don't know Revan much but I know that he's almost as stubborn as Vrook used to be. If he promised that he'll return to you, I'm sure that he'll leave no stone unturned in order to do so."

"Nomi is right, Bastila" Jolee added, sitting on the mattress, right next to the two women. "He cares for you and leaving you was the last thing he wanted to do. He wouldn't have done it if he wasn't completely sure that this is the best way to keep you safe."

"Which is why he sent me back to the Council? To people that saw me as a traitor?"

"Not all of the Council members saw you as such" Nomi assured her, once again gently caressing Bastila's hair. "Atris may be angry with you but she reacted as she did only because of your relationship with Revan. Trust me, if your husband was standing in front of the Council with you, Atris's anger would be directed at him, not at you."

"And what would that change?" Bastila asked. Her voice was back to normal; tears weren't interrupting her anymore. "He would be punished just as he was about to be when I brought him in front of the Council after the campaign in the Sernpidal System. And it wouldn't be any different from what it is now."

Nomi had no reply to that. She could only continue her gentle caressing of the younger woman's hair. Bastila's eyes were swollen and red from all the tears she shed. Fortunately, mostly for her companions, she seemed to cry out all of her tears already. The unanswered statement that Bastila said out loud hung in the air of their small room, creating a tense atmosphere between the three Jedi.

It didn't take long for Bastila to drift off back to sleep, though. Exhausted after their travel from Coruscant to Telos and by the nightmares that continued to haunt her yet another night in the row, she fell asleep in the Jedi Master's arms, clenching tightly to Nomi's robe, as a small child.

"She needs help" Nomi stated when she was sure Bastila was sleeping soundly. Jolee nodded in agreement, rubbing his eyes. "The nightmares won't leave her alone and I have a feeling that Revan won't be able to comfort her" she added even quieter as if she was afraid the young woman who was resting in her arms would hear her.

"I would say this is something we'll have to think about in the morning" Jolee replied, blinking a few times. "Let's go back to sleep, Nomi. Staying awake and exhausting ourselves unnecessarily won't help any of us."

"I'll stay with her" she offered, not letting the younger woman leave her embrace, eventually, falling asleep with her on Bastila's mattress.

* * *

 **That's it for today, let me know what you thought about this chapter in the comments. Now that we are a few chapters into the story I want to thank JourneyRocks13 who has been with me since the first chapters of 'Price of the Sacrifice' and continues his amazing work by commenting each and every chapter of this story as well. Also, big thanks to Kirito1993 who showed up when I was finishing my previous story but is very active and eager to comment my updates. So, guys, or girls XD, thank you very much for your feedback and I want to encourage others to write a review, especially if you haven't done it yet. See you ;).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back! It's been a while since I posted, hasn't it? I can proudly say that I managed to get through all of my ending exams and I passed to the next class :D. Additionally, I was able to get my driving license, and I'm extremely happy because of that. And had my first car crash which I'm not so happy with XD. And, I guess that you will find this more interesting, I will be re-writing the first dozen or so chapters of 'Price of the Sacrifice' to make them less… cringy XD. I won't post it as a 'Price of the Sacrifice re-written' but I will inform you here, or in that story, about the changes. But you'll have to be patient because for now, I'd rather focus on this one.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Chapter 10

Atris was standing in the ruins of the Jedi Temple on Tython, infuriated. The ancient structure didn't resemble their previous home on Coruscant almost in anything. The entire planet was for the Grand Master too… quiet. She spent almost her entire life in the Capital of the Republic and she has already got used to the presence of over one trillion beings living there. Now, the birthplace of the Jedi Order seemed empty to her.

She still couldn't believe how that happened. How in a single moment have they fallen so low? Of course, she knew the answers. It was because of just a one man. The one man that caused so many things to go against her will.

"We have to find him" she whispered to herself. "We have to find him" Atris repeated louder for other Masters to hear her. What remained of the Jedi Council was gathered in one of the highest rooms of the Temple.

"And how are you planning to do that?" Master Q'Anilia asked. "We've lost him a few days ago and we have no idea where he can be."

"He has to be somewhere in this Galaxy" Atris countered. "And as long as he lives, he can be found. I'm not going to just let him disappear like that. We are here because of him. Vrook and Kavar are dead because of him!"

"He can literally be anywhere. We've lost him as soon as he made a jump into hyperspace with his fleet" Q'Anilia replied, somehow trying to reach with her inner sight what she couldn't notice with her own eyes.

"Besides, wouldn't it be wiser if we searched for Bastila instead?" Zez-Kai-Ell asked, stroking his bushy mustache. "The Force tells me that if we get her, Revan will come to us without the need to lure him out of his hiding."

Q'Anilia shook her head before any of the other Masters could say anything. "He sent her to us in the first place" she reminded her fellow Jedi. "Using her as a bait won't work."

"But it can help us regain our position in the Republic" Zez-Kai-Ell reminded the six other Masters who were gathered in the Chamber. "If we bring her back to Coruscant, we may be accepted back. And from there we could start looking for Revan. Even if he doesn't come for Bastila, she still may lead us to him."

"Bastila is just a stupid child" Atris snapped at them, turning back from the window. "I doubt she would even deserve a title of the Padawan if it wasn't for her Battle Meditation. I won't allow the Jedi Order to fall so low as to chase a stupid girl who couldn't control her own passion. Besides, her betrayal was only an effect of Revan's influence. If we want to reclaim our position in the Republic, we must focus all our efforts on finding this man."

"How do you want to do it?" Q'Anilia asked again, speaking loudly doubts that not only she had. "We barely managed to lure out his fleet during the War. He can be anywhere in the Unknown Regions for that matter."

"This Galaxy may be big, but it's not infinite" Atris countered, stepping closer to other Masters. "Send each and every Jedi we have – whether it is an apprentice, a Padawan, a Knight or a Master – to all corners of the Galaxy. As long as Revan lives, he can still be found and I refuse to allow someone who mocked us so openly to remain unpunished. He defied us far too often in his life."

"Scattering the Order will be risky," Raana noticed. "Exile from Coruscant left us vulnerable already. Sending our forces into each and every corner of the Galaxy will leave us undefended. It won't be difficult for our potential enemies to hunt us down one by one."

"It's the risk I'm willing to take" Atris countered. "Besides, our only enemy right now is Revan."

"What about the threat we warned him before he joined the Republic in the Mandalorian Wars?" Zez-Kai-Ell asked. His voice was calm as always. "After the Wars, Revan himself has confirmed that he found something."

"Did you really believe a traitor?" Atris snapped at him. "The threat that waited behind the Mandalorian Wars was what Revan could and had become. There is nothing else!"

"Nevertheless, scattering the Jedi Order will be a great risk" Lucien Draay agreed with Master Raana. "Many things may happen if we do so. We've seen time and time again Malak sending his assassins to take down the Jedi who dared to wander far enough from our reach. If each and every one of us goes his own way, I'm afraid it will mean the very end of the Jedi Order."

"As I've said, it's a risk I'm willing to take" Atris countered, informing the other Masters that she considered their argument to be over. "Master Q'Anilia, you are responsible for that. Send every Jedi we have to all corners of the Galaxy, whether it's a Republic Space, the Unknown Regions or the Hutt Space. Send the masters with their respective Padawans and Knights with the apprentices. Each and every one of them has one the same task: find Revan by any means necessary."

"What about those who betrayed us?" Q'Anilia asked, accepting the task given her by the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. "Vandar, Nomi, and Lonna chose to side with Revan. They made it possible for Bastila to escape. They must be punished and I think that the exile from the Order is not enough."

"They aren't our greatest concern right now" Atris replied, waving her hand at the same time as if she was whisking away an intrusive fly. "They are to be killed if given the chance but still, Revan remains our top priority. Do not forget it."

"When am I supposed to send the Jedi?"

"As soon as possible" Atris answered immediately. "The longer Revan remains free, the further he is from our grasp. We cannot allow him to roam this Galaxy freely anymore. He's done enough evil in his short life already."

"I shall do you as you commanded, Grand Master" Q'Anilia replied, bowing deeply. "And may the Force be with you.

Atris didn't reply.

* * *

"I have no idea how anyone can last here longer than just a few minutes" Wolfie commented when they finally left the Trayus Academy. "This place is terrible. And I thought it only affected the Jedi."

"It's no surprise that you can feel the effect this place imposes on the Force-sensitive" Traya replied, passing him by. "This planet has been a Sith homeworld for millennia now. The Dark Side of this place can be touched almost physically and what you did here at the end of the Mandalorian Wars only escalates it. If you listen closely, you can still hear screams of thousands who perished here, crashed by gravity's fist. Jedi, Mandalorians and common Republic soldiers – they all were powerless against the sheer strength of your device."

"It was easier to live on Dromund Kaas" Atton commented, breathing out a sigh of relief after he left the Academy. "And that planet is vibrant, in opposition to this dead rock."

"We'll be returning to the Star Forge" Revan announced. Though he didn't show it, even he was affected negatively by their visit to the Academy. "I must admit I was surprised that the vault remained untouched," he said, directing his words to Darth Traya. "The knowledge they contain could bring terrible results if it was to be unleashed."

"Neither of my two apprentices saw much value in this place" Traya reminded him. She seemed to be the only one not affected by the dark aura of the Trayus Academy. "They both were too blinded by their own abilities to accept what else I had to offer for them."

"Nihilus's survival depends on others. It's not an ability, it's a curse" Revan commented. "And the second one… He clings too tight to the Dark Side to let the death take him. His body has died years ago when we activated the Mass Shadow Generator. His desperate effort to remain in this world only feeds on him. That's also a curse."

"I didn't tell you about Sion and what makes him unique amongst the others," Traya noticed, revealing the name of the second emissary.

"You didn't have to. The Academy speaks louder and more clearly than any words you could say."

"No wonder I always considered you to be my most talented student" Traya praised him, though there was no trace of a single emotion in her voice.

"It doesn't surprise me either" Revan replied cockily. "Fox, contact Admiral Sommos, tell her to convoke another meeting of the Generals and Admirals of my army. We're close enough to the Star Forge for the signal to reach it. We have a war to plan and Atton recently returned with the information I sent him for."

"Right away, My Lord."

"I'll stay here" Traya announced as they were approaching their shuttle. "There isn't any more danger for me in the Academy; it's empty. I will be able to regenerate here faster than anywhere else in the Galaxy."

"The Star Forge is strong in the Dark Side as well" Revan offered. "It helped to fight off the poison that was killing me recently while there was no medicine available."

"The Star Forge is still just a machine, after all," Traya countered, stopping in her tracks. "While this planet has a life of its own. Or, at the very least, had. I'll wait for you to prepare me a ship and a crew. Besides, it will be easier for me to focus here on the events that are currently taking place. I can feel the Force shifting uncontrollably around Atris and the Jedi Order and from here I may have a chance to understand what it means."

"I'd rather had you at my side while we'll be planning our moves against the Empire," Revan said, looking his old master dead in the eye. Or at least just as much as his mask allowed him to do that. "I'm sure your wisdom would be invaluable."

"Don't flatter me, Revan" Traya replied, turning back to where the entrance to the Academy was. "You waged two wars without me helping in your plans and you had won one and was close to winning another as well. Besides, I'm not a tactician. I'm just an old woman."

"One more question before you go" Revan stopped her before she could go back to the Academy. "Why Darth Voren wasn't with you as well as that Twi'lek woman, Yuthura? They both were recently in the Trayus Academy and yet you were all alone when Nihilus and Sion betrayed you."

"Your outburst on Korriban was loud enough for almost everyone to hear it. They just followed the explosion to know its source. A bad timing, if I did say so myself" she chuckled humorlessly. With that, she turned away and disappeared back in the Academy.

"Noma received my message" Fox announced when they parted ways with Darth Traya. "She said that everything will be ready upon our arrival."

"Bring this ship to life" Revan ordered. He knew that he had already wasted much time, both on Dxun and in the Trayus Academy. The war has already begun, the pawns were moved. Only one question remained. Where would the first battle take place?

* * *

"As I said a few days ago, we're facing a new enemy now" Revan began when everyone had gathered. All the Admirals and Generals that were present when his return was announced were there again, as well as some of the higher ranked Dark Jedi, including Darth Voren and Yuthura Ban. Fox and Wolfie were present as well, standing loyally behind their superior. Atton received a sitting place at the table. "And we have to prepare ourselves to face him. Before I was betrayed by Malak, I've sent Atton to the planet Dromund Kaas to gather as much information as he possibly could" Revan said, pointing his gloved hand at one of his best assassins and spies. Looking at him from behind his mask, he gave him a nod to proceed with what he found out.

The man often nicknamed 'Jaq' cleared his throat before tossing a small datapad on the table in front of him. He pressed a few buttons and a hologram of the planet came to live. "Dromund Kaas is a planet almost twice the size of Coruscant itself but is mostly inhabited. There is only one big city located there that serves as a home for millions of creatures. Behind the walls, the planet is covered with thick forests and vast oceans, nothing interesting. The population are mostly humans and those odd-looking, red, humanoid creatures…"

"The Sith" Revan interrupted him.

"…Whatever" Atton continued. "But there are of course some other species, yet I doubt they have any meaning there at all. They're mostly merchants."

"I was able to infiltrate the city." He zoomed a specific area on the hologram. As the result, only the city was being displayed."It is surrounded with a force field and reinforced with an auto-turret grid. The only place that may be somehow important to us is the Imperial Citadel but it's also the only place I couldn't get into. I was only able to get some info about that place from the outside. It is the most important building in the entire city. It is said to be a home for the members of the Dark Council, the military leaders, and the Emperor himself. But I have no idea how one can enter this building. I spent a few days and nights, trying to find a gap in the sentinels' schedule but there was none. Each entrance is guarded by at least two warriors, trained in lightsaber combat better than many of the Jedi. I don't know though if they are capable of using the Force. Except for them, there are snipers located on the few nearby buildings" he said, pointing at the buildings on the hologram. "You need to be invited in order to get in. There is no other way of getting inside this building in one piece."

"Or you have to be allowed to enter" Revan murmured, recalling as he and Malak entered the Citadel.

"I managed to gather some other information, though" Atton continued, not hearing Revan's comment. "I was able to find out about another important world located within the boundaries of their Empire. It's a small planet that lies roughly a few light years from our current position and by many merchants is often referred to as 'the Gateway to the Empire'. A simple rumor has led me there, but I can assure you, My Lord, that my time spent there wasn't wasted" he said quickly, as if trying to avoid Revan's anger for not sticking to the task given to him. After saying these words, Atton threw yet another datapad on the table. It was a much smaller one.

"What is it?" Revan queried, eyeing the small device suspiciously.

"On Ziost are located the headquarters of their Ministry of Logistics. Compared to the Imperial Citadel, they are left practically undefended" Atton said with a smug grin. Interested by his words, Revan picked up a small datapad, turning it on. "I think I don't have to say that I was able to get my hands on those plans" he added. His grin became wider. "I copied everything I could, from their trade routes to the layout of their navy. And except for the Ministry of Logistics, on Ziost is also located the Orbital Defense Command Center. It contains all the information about the defenses of each and every one of their planets."

"And you were able to get there like that? There were no guards?" General Derred asked suspiciously, voicing the doubts all people located in the Conference Room had.

"I didn't say those places were unprotected" Atton countered. "I just said that compared to the Citadel there seemed to be no guards at all." His smug grin got wider if it was even possible.

"You weren't caught?" Admiral Len queried, hardly believing his ears. "I may be an old man, but still it's hard for me to believe that places of such a value are being defended so poorly that a mere whelp could get in so easily."

"I'm no whelp, old man!" Atton countered, angered by the Admiral's insinuation.

"Silence!" Revan ordered before they could even begin arguing. "Officer Halan, I want you to take a look at this," he said to the Intelligence Officer, handing him the datapad. The man in his mid-forties accepted it without saying a word. "Scan the data collected by Atton and inform me if you find anything suspicious. As far as I believe in Atton's skills as a spy, I share Admiral Len's worries. There is a possibility that you were just allowed inside."

"Where would be a sense in that?" Atton asked, his confidence slowly dropping.

"Their plans might have been faked" Officer Halan replied. "It is a trick commonly used during the times of war. Allowing your enemy to steal your plans, only to have prepared an entirely different strategy, one that would be a total counterattack. I'll analyze it as fast as I can, My Lord" he said, directing the last sentence to Revan.

"Then I'm afraid I have practically nothing more," Atton said, slumping back into his chair. "As I've said, the Citadel is impregnable. I also have the information about the boundaries of their Empire, but I doubt there could be any use of that" he offered.

"Nevertheless, the information about Ziost is useful" Revan concluded, pondering on Atton's words for a while. "Even if it turns out that the data Atton stole was faked, the places he described can contain their transmission codes," he said, allowing others to guess his trail of thoughts.

"And if we can get our hands on them, we'll be able to spy on their ship-to-ship communication" Noma finished.

"Given that these codes are there," Officer Halan said.

"You said that the data you've stolen contained the information about theirs planetary defenses, right?" Revan asked.

"Aye."

"Officer Halan, there will be a change of plans. Will check the accuracy of the stolen data by conquering Ziost. If we succeed, we may get the upper hand right at the beginning of the war" Revan said with a smile that didn't make it through his mask.

"And if we fail?" the Intelligence Officer asked.

"Then we'll have a reason to worry" Revan replied. It was rare for him to act like this: without a backup plan, but it was a necessity. "Prepare the fleet," he said, looking at the Grand Admiral. "General Derred, you will lead the ground assault. Darth Voren and Yuthura will accompany you."

"Of course, My Lord" General and the two Dark Jedi Revan mentioned replied simultaneously.

"How many ships do you want to dedicate to this invasion?" Noma asked, accepting the task given to her without a single trail of hesitation.

"Leave here only 4th, 6th and 9th fleet. Take the rest with you" Revan ordered after a moment of wondering. "And I think it will also be a good opportunity to test these new HK-50 models" he added with a smile that once again escaped everyone's attention. "Send one hundred units. If they can match HK-47's attitude, then I wouldn't worry about the outcome of the battle."

"It will be done, My Lord" Noma replied, bowing her head slightly.

"Darth Voren, take as many Dark Jedi as you wish. These are true-born Sith we are dealing with. I'm sure there will plenty of Force-wielding warriors amongst our enemies and I'd rather go through the first battle with as little casualties as possible."

Darth Voren nodded his head in agreement.

"That will be all for today" he announced, rising up from his seat. Everyone else mimicked his movements. "Your orders are simple: conquer Ziost. This is the only plan for now. If we succeed, we'll come up with some long-shot strategies, but now focus your efforts on this one task. Grand Admiral Sommos will lead the assault. Admirals Len and Davim," he said, addressing the two men. "For the time of the battle, you two report to her as your superior, is that clear?"

"Of course, My Lord" they both replied simultaneously.

"General Derred, you and Commander Gran will lead our troops in the ground assault" Revan continued. "Your primary objective: conquer the Ministry of Logistics and the Orbital Defense Command Center. Use any means necessary to get inside, but the buildings and what's inside them must remain intact, did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, My Lord" Derred replied, straightening up.

"We won't fail you, My Lord" Commander added, bowing his head.

"Officer Halan, I want you to go as well" Revan added after a moment. "Take your best technicians with you. Given that we win the battle and my suspicions are correct, I want you to get into their internal systems as fast as possible. These codes can prove to be crucial for our future war effort."

"I'll do as you command, My Lord."

"So that's it then. Hurry to your tasks and may the Force serve you well" Revan said, signalizing that the meeting was over. One by one, they began to leave the Conference Room. "Grand Admiral, may I have a word in private?" he asked, though it was only out of sheer politeness. He could have very well ordered her to stay and others to leave.

"Of course, My Lord" Noma replied, turning back into the Conference Room.

"How good are the ships with the masking technology?" Revan queried. Noma pondered for a while.

"Enough to carry a small group of troops," she said, recalling all the knowledge she had on that particular project. "We have carried out all the tests necessary and no scanner was able to detect them."

"Can they make a jump into hyperspace?"

"Yes," she replied without hesitation.

"Prepare one for me. I don't want any crew, though. I'm heading alone. I want the invasion of Ziost to be carried out during my absence."

"Of course, My Lord," she said and turned to leave. Just as she was right in front of the door, her curiosity got best of her. "If I may ask, where are you heading to?"

"Coruscant."

* * *

 **Okay, that's it for today. As always, I encourage you to leave a review to let me know what you think about it. See you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, guys! I had you waiting, hadn't I XD? Sorry for the long delay, but I was working my entire summer holidays so I was out from early morning to midnight every day. Also now my last school year has begun so my teachers are making sure that I don't get bored both at school and at home. Also, I'm working during the weekends, because I'm living on my own now so I have to make some money on the side. But I promise you that this story won't die! I don't know what would have to happen to convince me to abandon it fully. And perhaps longer pauses between the chapters will make you more hyped for the next updates XD. Enjoy :D.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Chapter 11

"I know I've said it time and time again, but I'm going to repeat it for as long as I can: this is stupidity on the highest level possible," Noma Sommos said via ship communicator.

"You are lucky to be one of the best Admirals in my Navy or I would have you executed for these words" Revan replied, massaging his temples. His Grand Admiral didn't seize to voice her objections ever since he got into a shuttle and jumped into hyperspace. And it was already getting on his nerves.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, but sometimes I have a tendency to speak clearly what I think" Noma countered; her mother-like tone still present in her voice.

"I've noticed it. Now, don't you have something more important to do than to bash me over my decisions? As I recall, you are supposed to lead our Navy to conquer Ziost, aren't you?"

"Indeed, I am, but even if we manage to conquer Ziost, it will be for nothing if anything in your plan goes wrong, My Lord." His only response was silence. "You don't have a plan, do you?" she queried; her voice was much quieter than before. Even though Revan couldn't see her face, he was sure her bottom lip has trembled.

"Proceed with your orders, Grand Admiral" Revan replied, avoiding her question. "I expect it to be done upon my return. Revan out."

"But..."

Without letting her finish, Revan cut off the communication on his end; the only sound that was now coming from the small communicator was a steady humming. Truth be told, he had no plan – he was acting only on his instincts. But there was no time for second thoughts now as he already reached the top layers of Coruscant's atmosphere.

Even while being still in the comfort of his shuttle, Revan could feel how different the capital of the Republic was. Despite the fact that the population lessened subtly, the planet almost seemed… empty. As if the Jedi were the only living beings on the surface, even if the population of Coruscant exceeded well over one trillion.

 _May I ask what are you doing so far in the Core Worlds?_ a voice rang in his head. He grew too familiar with this voice for it to scare him. And it wasn't the first time Traya contacted him through their Bond. Though it still remained a mystery to him how she could reach him so easily while remaining thousands of light years away.

 _And may I ask why you haven't started looking for Meetra yet?_ he countered.

 _I will soon,_ Traya replied. _Besides, I'm trying to locate her right now. But your current actions were far too loud to ignore. A mere Padawan from the Jedi Order would be capable of sensing you… and your thoughts._

 _I had to act now. We don't know how long will pass before the Jedi return to Coruscant. And I'm pretty sure they didn't manage to take everything from the Vault and the Archives._

 _You're willing to risk the war and, as the result, the fate of the Galaxy, only to get some antiques?_

 _Not exactly. After the war with Exar Kun, the Jedi Order collected many artifacts that contain the knowledge that caused many to fall to the Dark Side. I doubt they are safe in the hands of the Jedi, but leaving it like that, unprotected, is a worse idea. I think that as the former Historian and the Guardian of the Archives and the Vault, you are aware of it. My intention is to destroy the Sith but if any of those Holocrons remain in the Temple, my efforts will be for nothing._

 _You still don't understand it, do you?_ Traya muttered, chuckling humorlessly. _I had many students and you were my most prominent one, and yet you don't understand it._

 _What is it that I don't understand?_

But Traya didn't reply to his question. In fact, he couldn't even sense her through their Bond anymore. Revan let out a small sigh. He didn't have time to ponder on his old Master's words, though as the surface of the Capital of the Republic was getting closer and closer.

Acting quickly, Revan punched a couple of buttons on the shuttle's main computer, enabling the stealth generator. Seconds later, his ship vanished from the Coruscant's sky.

Even though numerous tests were carried out with these shuttles, Revan still was a little bit anxious. After all, Traya was right. At that moment he was risking a whole lot of things. Everything he worked for since the Mandalorian Wars could go fuck itself if he got caught right now.

But, as he should have expected, his arrival didn't cause an alarm in the planetary defense system. Pushing his luck even further, Revan flew by the auto-turret grid that was located next to the military region of Coruscant. None of the turrets moved in the slightest. Unnoticed by anyone, Revan proceeded towards the abandoned Jedi Temple.

Coruscant seemed… odd to him. With everything that was currently going on in the Galaxy, he couldn't understand how life here could be so… peaceful. Not that the people here weren't aware of the past two wars, but, apparently it didn't bother them much, as long as they weren't in a direct danger. He wondered how would they react if they knew that the Dark Lord of the Sith himself has just flown over their heads. Revan chuckled at this thought.

The Jedi Temple quickly came in sight. The building that was home to the Jedi Order for thousands of years was overshadowing every other skyscraper around. The five spires were casting intimidating shadows on the ground below as, for the first time in millenniums, nothing was coming from the Temple. Not even slightest whisper within the Force that would carry with itself a presence of some form of life. Nothing. Revan trembled unwillingly. The feeling was even worse than on Malachor. It was as if even the citizens felt it – no ship dared to fly over the abandoned Jedi Temple as if in fear of an invisible threat.

Unnoticed by anyone, Revan flew towards the menacing Temple. The closer he was getting, the more he could feel the emptiness coming from the building. Readjusting his lightsabers that remained clipped to his belt, he landed his shuttle on the back platform that was covered with shadows.

As soon as the landing gear hit the platform, Revan turned off the engines. He didn't want a casual passer-by to notice wind and dust flying off the empty landing pad. After the ship was stabilized, Revan turned off all the systems, except for the stealth generator. In a few quick strides, he reached the shuttle's exit. With one final breath, Revan lowered the ramp and walked into the cold evening air of Coruscant.

Silence. It was the first thing he noticed, even though in the distance hundreds of ships were flying in every direction. But nothing was breaking the immense silence that was radiating from the inside of the Jedi Temple. Hiding his presence in the Force, Revan jumped high into the air. He landed softly on the aslope wall, allowing his feet to touch the surface only for a split second before jumping back up. Just like that, he made it all the way up to the top layers of the Jedi Temple.

Taking a quick glance at the area behind him, Revan ignited his purple lightsaber and stabbed it into the wall. It took him a while before he managed to make a circular opening, large enough for him to fit in. Once he was done, he used the Force to pull the stone circle out of the wall and placed it gently next to him, careful not to make any unnecessary sound. With that secured, Revan entered the abandoned Jedi Temple.

* * *

"Send Admiral Dodonna and her fleet to the Mid Rim territories" Tol Cressa was delivering his orders, studying closely the map of the Galaxy. "The Jedi Order will keep their eyes on the Core Worlds and the area around. It is our duty to venture further on."

"With all due respect, Chancellor, why do you think the Jedi will help us?" Koa Delko asked, shifting his gaze from the three-dimensional map of the Galaxy to the most important man in the Republic. "You exiled and humiliated them right in front of the eyes of all citizens of Coruscant and the rest of the Republic. They claim to not know hatred and anger, but I can assure you that the eyes of that white witch were filled with it. There is nothing she would do more gladly than bring that lightsaber of hers through our chests."

"And that's where you're wrong, Minister" Cressa countered, massaging his temples. "Atris may hate us, and I don't blame her honestly, but she knows that if the Jedi find Revan before we do, she and the entire Order will gain much in the eyes of the mob. Eventually, this would be for them their return ticket to Coruscant. I assure you, Minister, they will be more eager to find that bastard than we are."

"You've had it planned all along, haven't you?" he asked, smirking lightly. The Supreme Chancellor returned the smirk.

"I guess you might say so" he replied, once again massaging his temples. Tol ran his hands through his graying hair. Despite the fact that he was only in his late thirties, much of his hair has turned grey and his hairline proceeded to recede. After all, not many had to deal with two wars in such a short span of time. Such stress would have had its consequences on everyone.

"But you are aware that it will take us long to find Revan, aren't you?" the Defense Minister asked, wanting it to be clarified. "The Galaxy is a big place."

"But not infinite" Chancellor countered. "Each and every report from the frontline confirms that the Sith Empire has pulled back their fleets which gives us the perfect opportunity to send our armies after Revan."

"This could also be a deception," Koa Delko noticed. "What if that's exactly what they want. We will send our troops after that son of a bitch without any trace at all, and the Empire will use that moment to conquer Coruscant while it's unprotected."

"Bullshit" Tol Cressa replied. "They had us in their grasp and could crush as easily. I'll say it out loud: it's a miracle that the Republic has not fallen yet. Revan is a fucking son of a bitch, I don't deny it, but I also don't deny the fact that he's a genius on the battlefield. His tactics would have us surrendered long ago if Malak didn't betray him. And when it comes to that jawless bastard, the mere strength behind his attacks would have all our navy crushed in a matter of time. I think we can be grateful that the Sith tend to betray each other. Even if it would mean for them to return from the grave" he allowed himself for a small laughter that was shared by Koa Delko. "My point is, if the Empire wanted to destroy us, they would have it already done."

"But still…" whatever it was that the Defense Minister wanted to say, was cut off by the sound of the Chancellor's communicator. Tol cast an annoyed glance at the small device before answering the call.

"What is it?" he nearly barked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Your Excellency," a voice said. "But this is urgent."

"What do you want?" Tol asked again.

"I must report that someone has violated the restrictions that your Excellency ordered to be put on the Jedi Temple. Strictly speaking, we have an intruder."

This information seemed to have no influence on the Chancellor at all. "Did you double check it? The Temple's door has been sealed – there is no way anyone could enter it. Perhaps it was only an astray bat – I'm pretty sure there is a whole nest of them in that museum."

"I am no biologist, Your Excellency, but I'm pretty sure that on Coruscant there is no bat that would grow to the size of an adult man" the voice on the other side replied. This caught Chancellor's attention. "Maybe such creatures can live on Kashyyyk but not here… Not to mention the fact that there is no known animal that would be able to cut a hole in the Temple's wall."

"Did you scan the intruder?" Chancellor asked, straightening on his chair.

"Only partially" the reporter replied. "The intruder seems to have some sort of a disrupting field. I'm afraid I have no information other than what I've told already."

"Send every man we have to the Temple. We'll be there in no time" Tol announced, turning off the communicator.

* * *

Revan cut his way through the venting shaft and landed softly on one of the highest floors of the Jedi Temple. Never before has the inside of the Jedi home been so quiet. Nothing dared to break the silence as if it was something sacred. Only the steady humming of his lightsabers could be heard in the darkness. Revan reached out with his senses deep into the Temple's interior, only to find no trace of life at all. Not even a single pest.

Placing careful steps, the Dark Lord of the Sith proceeded towards the purpose of his break-in – the Archives and the Vault. Moving quickly through the shadows, he nearly became one with them. The purple blade of his lightsaber was the only thing that would indicate on his presence.

He reached the Archives quickly. The path was just as he remembered it from his numerous tours across the Temple from his time as the Padawan. Many times his legs carried him to the Archives; his unsatisfied hunger for knowledge of the old Jedi Masters taking the best of him.

The great treasury of the Jedi knowledge seemed to remain intact as if nothing happened here. The shelves shone blue, hiding millenniums of the Order's teaching and information gathered by the Masters and the Knights. He turned off his lightsaber. The shelves provided enough light for him. Despite lowering his weapon, he didn't lower his caution. Yet still, his senses didn't catch any presence in the Temple other than his own. Allowing himself to relax a bit, he approached one of the shelves.

Revan chuckled humorlessly. Despite his hopes, he was sure that the Jedi Order wouldn't be so foolish as to leave the Archives' records. And he wasn't mistaken. The disks in the shelves were wiped out of all the content they held. Or at least most of it – the most significant parts of the Jedi knowledge. He looked around himself, examining other shelves. Only then did he notice that some of the disks were in fact missing. He chuckled once again.

"Atris" he commented quietly. His mask muffled his voice. He was sure it was her doing. After all, she was the Historian before she was chosen the Grand Master of the Order. Of all the people in the Order, she was the one who knew exactly what could be found in the Archives' records and that it could not have been left without a surveillance.

Revan did not give up so easily, though. He spent too much time in the Archives to simply believe that all of its content could be so easily erased in a span of one day. With a few quick strides, Revan reached the section of the Archives that was devoted to the history of the Order and the Republic.

He pulled out one of the disks and scanned it quickly. Empty. Revan cursed silently under his mask but continued further on. He examined the shelf carefully. Blank spot after the disk, erased data, incomplete records, blank spot…

"Here you are" Revan commented out loud, pulling out one of the blue disks. It was glowing steadily in his hands. And it was the first one he found that remained intact. He smiled under his mask. It was in the moments like these that he had no doubts whatsoever that the Force was on his side.

He scanned the disk's content in the search for the information of one person. "Meetra" he muttered, not even realizing that he said her name out loud. He waited for a few solid seconds for the content to be fully scanned.

Nothing.

He tried again, typing the word 'Surik'. The result was the same. He tried over and over again, trying out different keywords. 'The Jedi Exile', 'General', 'Malachor V', 'The Mandalorian Wars', etc. But still, there was no positive result. Revan cursed loudly, punching the shelf with the disks. It shuddered.

Despite the negative results from his previous searches, Revan tried again after a certain thought entered his mind. He typed two words: 'The Traitor'.

Positive.

Revan shook his head. His hatred towards the Order only deepened at what he saw. The Council went as far as to declare one of the greatest heroes of The Mandalorian Wars the Traitor. They stripped his oldest friend of everything – even her name. They allowed for her to be remembered as the Traitor of the Order. His hands tightened into fists. If only the Council knew what was said about Meetra along the Outer Rim.

Revan both found and didn't find what he was looking for. There indeed was information about Meetra, but it was edged. No name, no birth information, no origin… nothing. Only some basic info: that she was a Jedi Knight, though exiled from the Order, ex-General of The Mandalorian Wars and a suspected status: alive. But there was no information that would indicate on her whereabouts whatsoever. Revan cursed once again. Atris truly did a good job in degrading his old friend.

"Where are you?" Revan sent the question into nothingness, not even hoping to receive an answer.

It was then that he sensed a commotion outside the Temple and trembled at the realization that followed.

His presence has been noticed.

Deciding to waste no more time, he hid the disk in his robe, hoping to retrieve some more information from it later. Not to mention the fact that his business in the Temple wasn't finished yet.

Accelerating his movements with the Force, Revan passed through the Archives, heading towards the Vault that was located at the end of the hall. He reached the doors quickly, only to be met with the same sight that greeted him each time he was here as the Padawan and later the Jedi Knight – tightly sealed entrance. But nothing was stopping him now from simply breaking-in.

Revan activated both of his lightsabers and dig them right into the control panel that was located right next to the doors. Immediately, the Temple's silence was broken by a loud alarm, though Revan didn't care about it at all. There was no one in the building to answer it.

Revan pulled back both of his lightsabers and sent a powerful Force Wave at the door, nearly breaking it out from the hinges. He repeated his action and it seemed that the sound of the alarm only increased, but the entrance still refused to give up. But Revan refused to give up as well.

Gathering the strength that remained deep inside him, he finally managed to break the doors of the Temple's Vault, making himself an entrance to the place that was always denied from him. Taking in a deep breath and ignoring the alarm that continued to ring loudly in the empty halls of the Jedi Temple, he stepped into the Vault.

* * *

"The alarm went off in the Archives" an Intel Officer reported as he continued on scanning the Temple.

"Do you have any information about the Intruder?" Tol Cressa asked as he was watching intensively the Temple from the outside. His men were still working on breaking the seals that they have put on the entrance a few days prior.

"Unfortunately, no, Your Excellency" the Intel Officer replied, shaking his head. "Whoever it is, we are not capable of getting any information whatsoever, despite our best efforts. I must admit that I have never met a disrupting field that would be so powerful" he added, although the last comment he directed more to himself.

"It doesn't necessarily have to be a disrupting field," Koa Delko noticed. "That could be a Jedi and their Force."

"Whoever it is, keep your fingers on the triggers," Tol said, addressing the soldiers that were with him. "Shoot on sight. No one who is our friend would break into the Temple against my orders."

The soldiers saluted in confirmation, readying their weapons.

"You really think it's a Jedi?" Tol asked his Defense Minister.

"I've been to their Temple once or twice and I know exactly what value their Archives have" Koa Delko replied, reloading his blaster as well. "I'm pretty sure the Jedi didn't take all of their trophies from there. It is possible that they've returned for some of it."

"Then we can only hope that we can shoot faster than they can flap their laser swords" the Supreme Chancellor commented, readying his blaster pistol as well. It was only a few moments later that the seals fell off from the Temple's gates, allowing them to go in and find the intruder.

* * *

 **Okay, that would be it for this chapter, let me know what you thought about it. Also, if you have any questions or suggestions or anything like that, feel free to place them in the comments and I'll try to answer them. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed… bad, but I have to find love for this story again and get used to writing once more. I promise I'll do better in the next chapter. So, see you in the next update (I don't know yet when I will write it, though XD).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for a long delay but I have a lot of things going on in my life and finding the time to write this story proves to be extremely difficult. So, I wish you much belated Merry Christmas and the Happy New Year :D.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Chapter 12

"How long until we are within their sensors' range?" Grand Admiral Sommos asked, observing the light blue planet – Ziost.

"If we maintain this speed, we have twenty minutes at best." Came the reply. Everyone on the deck was busy and yet no one dared to say a word other than passing the simple commands. But even the orders were being spoken only in whispers. Despite the fact that the Grand Admiral had in her crew soldiers who have seen more than enough war in their lives, and yet it seemed as if it was going to be their first engagement ever.

"Take your positions" Noma ordered calmly. Even if she wasn't showing it, she also was extremely nervous. If what Revan told was true, the fate of the Galaxy depended on the outcome of the war they were about to start. A small bead of sweat appeared on her forehead. She wiped it off with her sleeve.

"Now what, Admiral?" Queen Talia asked with her heavy accent as the planet Ziost began to cover more and more of their ship's viewport. Noma rolled her eyes in annoyance but couldn't help a small smirk that found its way onto her lips.

"Now stand back, Your Highness, and watch" she replied confidently. "Send the fighters" she ordered loudly to her crew.

Their final war had begun.

* * *

Revan realized that he wasn't alone in the Temple anymore. Reaching out with the Force, he sensed the Republic forces in the building. It wasn't difficult to make it out, as during the Mandalorian Wars he got used to the Force presence of Tol Cressa and Koa Delko as well. There was no Jedi with them, however. He smirked underneath his mask. They surely overrated their own strength if they thought that a group of soldiers could easily take on whoever broke into the abandoned Jedi Temple.

He paid them no more mind, though, as his thoughts were being mostly occupied by the Vault he was currently in. Truthfully speaking, he didn't know what exactly he was expecting to see, as it was the first time he entered the Vault. It was commonly passed on amongst the Padawans and the Knights that this room contained all the artifacts somehow connected to the Force, whether the Light or the Dark Side. These were mostly Holocrons or items like lightsabers used by powerful Jedi and Sith.

Now, however, the Vault was mostly empty. The shelves, covered with dust with clear spots where Holocrons used to stand plainly indicated that the Jedi managed to empty the Vault, at least partially, before their departure.

Revan was taking careful steps, lighting the area around him with his blue lightsaber. Voices of the Republic forces were becoming louder and louder, even though they were still far enough to pose no threat to the intruder.

Revan's gaze fell upon the Holocron that remained on the same spot. He picked it up carefully, doing his best to not harm the fragile object that seemed to stand on that shelf for centuries, if not millennia. The small cube looked as if it was going to fall apart under the slightest touch. Revan twisted three of his fingers, activating the artifact with the Force.

It was just a record of a long dead Jedi Master. If Revan was not mistaken it was the Holocron of Ajunta Pall's Master. In the Holocron was stored his history, personal reflection on his Padawan's fall to the Dark Side and so on. Nothing that had any value. Not to him at least.

He placed the Holocron back on its original place, not being as careful this time. As the cube made the contact with the shelf, it fell apart into small pieces, the knowledge contained in it dissolving into a thin air. He kept on walking further.

As he continued his way deeper and deeper into the Vault, he kept on noticing more and more Holocrons, similar to the one he activated before. He paid them no mind. The Force was telling him that the artifacts of much higher value were stored in there – their presence still detectable even if the Jedi took them away. The darkness he felt as he continued deeper and deeper on into the Vault was similar to the one present in the Academy on Malachor V. These were the Holocrons that Revan wanted most to acquire, but apparently, Atris wasn't stupid enough to leave them behind.

The Republic forces were close. In fact, Revan could already hear an echo of their footsteps, spreading across the empty halls of the Jedi Temple. And with their footsteps, he could feel much more clearly their fear. It was spreading even faster than the echo he's just heard. His lips formed a crooked smile beneath his mask. They dreaded the unknown. Revan could sense that the Chancellor and the Defense Minister were slightly anxious but the vast majority of the soldiers were simply afraid. He knew well that it would allow him to easily maneuver his way out of the Temple.

Revan hastened his movements, moving deeper and deeper into the Vault. The Holocrons left behind had no meaning to him – Atris made sure to take the most valuable with her. He would be on his way out already if it wasn't for this strange feeling he had. Something was calling to him, yet it wasn't a call in the Force. It's almost as if it was a… blood call.

This mysterious call was coming from the deeper part of the Vault where Holocrons gave place to other precious artifacts. Lightsaber crystals that were said to be more powerful than the regular ones, even some lesser Sith artifacts. Revan paid them no mind though.

He didn't need the assistance of his lightsaber anymore to see what was nearly directly in front of him. It was almost as if this object was gleaming with the Force. Revan was surprised, to say the least, once he reached the item that so strongly called to him. He could clearly sense its enormous power within the Force but it left him wondering: why didn't the Jedi take it with them?

That's when it hit him. He didn't feel this object with the Force, but yet its call seemed strangely familiar to him. It resembled a call… of home.

Revan looked down on the object that was now in his hands. His first guess was that it was a saber hilt, though it had a strange shape. Unlike any lightsaber he had seen, this one wasn't cylinder but flattened. It was made out of the material that each and every Jedi weapon was made out of. Finding the button, he pressed it. Nothing happened.

"Must be dead" he muttered to himself. Revan decided to take it with himself even though he wasn't completely sure what made this hilt so special. And when he was holding it in his hands, this strange call was even stronger. He clipped it to his belt.

The Force alerted him about the Republic's presence much quicker than his sensed would. The small squad that entered the Temple already tailgated him, though they still were far enough to not pose a direct threat to him. But they were close and his only way out from the Vault was already cut off by them.

Revan's time in the Jedi Temple has already come to an end. He's been there long enough and yet it wasn't the end of his stay on Coruscant. He turned around, hearing the footsteps of the men who entered the Archives. Both of his weapons remained clipped to his belt, though. The war with the Republic was over.

The soldiers had the flashlights, attached to their rifles, turned on, and they were moving them in every direction, careful as to not be surprised by anyone emerging from the shadows. Both the Supreme Chancellor and the Defense Minister were walking at the head of the squad of troops.

"Steady, men" Tol ordered his soldiers. Soon they started making out in the darkness a silhouette of the intruder. As soon as they spotted him, the troops directed their flashlights at him. Even in this dim light, the mask attached to Revan's face was easy to see. Over the years of the Mandalorian Wars, this mask has turned into a symbol of hope. And during the Jedi Civil War, the same people perceived it as a symbol of dread. The soldiers stopped in their tracks; none of them daring to move in the slightest.

"Well, well, well, look who we've got here" Chancellor commented, seemingly unfazed by Revan's presence. "Looks like our little problem will solve itself" he added, directing those words to the Defense Minister.

"I am not here for you" Revan replied, not making a move. His voice being distorted by the mask.

"Too bad" Koa countered. "Because we came here just for the intruder that happens to be you," he said, preparing his own rifle.

"I'll say it just one more time, I am not in the Temple for you. Let me pass, this my only warning."

Tol smirked, not allowing the man in front of himself to intimidate him. "I have a better proposition: my men will shoot you where you stand as the penalty for your crimes against the Republic. FIRE!" he shouted an order that rang with a loud echo across the building. His words seemed to release his soldiers from their stasis and they quickly obeyed, raising their rifles and aiming them at Revan.

Reflex practiced during years spent at war and countless campaigns paid off. Revan reacted in a blink of an eye, igniting his crimson lightsaber and deflecting the shots that were supposed to kill him right there, where he stood. He sent the blaster bolts mostly to the sides what resulted in destroying whatever was left in the Vault. The Holocrons gathered on shelves erupted in dozens of pieces, forever destroying the knowledge contained in them.

Revan didn't come here to be bothered by a single squad of the Republic soldiers, though. His Empire was already at war and he couldn't waste his time by playing with them. Drawing his blue lightsaber that up till now remained clipped to his belt, Revan started deflecting the shots back at those who fired at him.

The panic began to increase amongst the troops as more and more soldiers started falling from their own shots. Revan began to make his way towards the still standing men, causing them to back down with each step he took. "Hold your ground!" Koa shouted, not willing to give up.

Raising his left hand, Revan stopped the oncoming shots with the Force; with each shot coming in his direction, the Vault was becoming brighter and brighter, illuminated by the blue projectiles. This caused the Republic soldiers to panic even more. With a swift movement of his hand, Revan sent the shots back at the troops, killing instantly those who were standing in the front line.

One of the soldiers, driven by either courage or madness, charged at the intruder, only to be lifted high into the air. He dropped his weapon and raised his hands to his neck, struggling with an invisible force that was squeezing his throat, denying him oxygen. His struggles were quickly ended, though, as Revan pierced him with his crimson blade, killing the man instantly.

No more than ten men remained.

Using the Force, Revan pulled out the soldiers' rifles, leaving them defenseless against his wrath. In a matter of seconds, he cut down the remaining soldiers, leaving only the Supreme Chancellor and the Defense Minister alive. Yet none of them gave into fear.

"I take it that I can leave now?" Revan asked, smirking beneath his mask. The two men were still blocking his way out.

"Over our dead bodies," Tol spat back, cracking his knuckles. Revan smirked again.

"As far as I'd love to keep you company, I have much more important things to attend to" he replied, closing the distance between them in one swift movement before they eyes could even register it. Both his red and blue lightsaber pierced the two men. They gasped simultaneously.

"Your wounds are not mortal" Revan announced, turning off his weapons. "Consider it my last act of a good will" he added, allowing them to fall to the floor. "It was a pleasure seeing you two again," he said, exiting the Vault and leaving Koa and Tol who were both gripping their wounds.

"Set up the blockade" Chancellor managed to order through his communicator as he watched with hatred in his eyes the silhouette of Revan becoming distant.

* * *

Mission sighed heavily. She was getting bored more and more the longer they stayed in the apartment on Telos. Compared to what she's been through since Taris, their current state was just too… peaceful.

To top it off, it was impossible to sleep through the entire night with Bastila's screams as nightmares continued on haunting her.

They were now sitting in their apartment, doing nothing. Mission was trying to kill time by playing Pazaak, either with one of their companions or with herself. Zaalbar was mostly sleeping or eating. Jolee and Nomi stayed mostly quiet and if they spoke, they did it usually to themselves.

And Bastila was doing nothing. If she wasn't asleep, she would just stare through the window, observing the ships that were arriving and leaving the planet. She'd never speak a word, not during the day at least. And in the nights, when her mind was being left unprotected, visions of her time in Malak's captivity returned to her, causing her to wake herself and everyone else with an ear-piercing scream.

Today was no exception. She remained in her usual spot on the bed, her chin rested against her knees that were embraced with her hands. Her face seemed empty while her eyes remained unfocused on the world outside the window. The passion that once glowed strongly in her orbs had long since burned out.

"You should eat something" Nomi spoke, patting Bastila on her shoulder. Her lips were curled up in a smile. "I brought you a breakfast" she added, placing a tray on the young woman's bed.

"I'm not hungry" Bastila muttered so quietly that Nomi wasn't sure if she even said that.

"Maybe you're not but I'm pretty sure that the child is" she countered softly, earning a scowl from Bastila.

"And I'm pretty sure that the child would want its father to be here" she replied. Nomi sighed slightly. Their each and every talk eventually led to this.

"Bastila, I'll keep repeating it until you understand it: Revan didn't abandon you, he…"

"He didn't abandon me?" she replied, chuckling softly, though it was deprived of humor. "So what does it look like to you? Do you see him anywhere here? Do you at least know anything about his whereabouts?" she asked, finally turning her attention from the window to the woman. "I guessed so," Bastila said as she didn't receive any answer.

"And what did you expect him to do?" usually peaceful Nomi snapped at her. "To take you with him? He once took someone close to him to the Unknown Regions and look what happened. The closest friendship I have ever seen between two Jedi Knights was forever destroyed! Revan's action may be questionable but he didn't want to risk your life as he once did with Malak!"

Bastila turned her face back to the window, seemingly ignoring Nomi's words. "He wanted you to live on" the older woman added softly.

"I don't want to live without him" Bastila replied, her voice quiet again. "Do you know what he promised by giving this to me?" she asked, gesturing to the ring on her finger. "It was his promise that he wouldn't leave me. Among other things, that he would stay with me until death makes us apart. And no more than two weeks later he abandoned me. I have no idea where he is right now, what he's doing and I… I can't even feel him anymore through our Bond. He blocked me when he sent me away to you" she murmured quietly the last part.

"Master Vandar repeated me what Revan told him when you came to Dantooine after Taris" Nomi replied softly. "I know that I may not be fully aware of the nature of your relationship but I was with a man in my younger years. I have a daughter, I bet you know." Bastila nodded wordlessly. "And I know what men are able to do when it comes to protecting their beloved ones. Trust me when I say it, he left you behind only because you're important to him. And, as far as I know that man, he will return for you when he's done doing whatever he is right now" she added with a reassuring smile.

"I could help him" Bastila countered, though her voice wasn't as bitter anymore as it was before. "And don't tell me that I'm too young for whatever it is that Revan is facing right now. The Jedi had no problem with using me and my abilities when it came to fighting against him." Nomi's smile faded a bit at that comment. After all, she was the one who suggested sending Bastila to the front lines when it turned out that her own Battle Meditation wasn't as efficient as it was years ago. "I'm not a child anymore."

"I never said you are Bastila. But it wasn't my decision. Revan left you behind not without a reason. In fact, you gave him a reason to not take you with him" she said, placing a caring hand on he still flat belly. "And you gave him as well a very good reason to return to you."

"I've heard what many men do when they find out that they women conceive" Bastila countered; sadness was as clear as day in her voice. "One day they simply… disappear" she trailed off. "And no word is heard from them ever since. That's what I fear, Nomi" she explained to her, causing the older woman to falter. "What if Revan will just turn out to be simply another ordinary man from the tales from Coruscant's women?"

"If I can say anything about Revan is that he's anything but ordinary" Nomi told her, caressing Bastila's back. "He proved it time and time again and I'm sure he won't leave you like that."

"And what am I supposed to do right now?" Bastila asked, finally turning back from the window to Nomi. "I'm not used to inaction."

"You have to grow strong for Revan" Nomi replied, once again adopting her warm smile. "You have to look after the reason he has to return to you." Her hand came back to Bastila's belly. "And when all is over, you will see him again. Revan is a man of his word – he won't abandon you." Bastila smiled shyly. Though her smile quickly faded with her next words.

"But I have no experience in motherhood," she said with her voice slightly trembling. "I'm afraid I will fail at it."

"Hey, you're not alone," Nomi told her, her own smile widening again. "I'm here for you to help you, Bastila. I'm a mother myself, after all. Everything will be alright."

"You promise?" Bastila asked. Nomi could easily hear hope in her voice.

"I promise, child. And I promise that you will see your husband again."

Little she knew that Bastila would see Revan in much more different circumstances than she wished to. And in not so pleasant.

* * *

 **I think I need to explain myself a bit XD. Recently I've had a lot of problems in school, doing my best to finish the term, then I had the professional qualifying exam (finally they're all over XD) and last but not least, the pre-graduation prom. And with the prom comes all the preparations and so on. Additionally, I have to somehow make the ends meet and because of that, writing this story is not my top priority right now. But it is my goal to finish it and I'll do what I can to write and update more often, but we'll see how this turn out. See you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back! I have some good news! At least good for me XD. I've already graduated and I have all the final exams done and I basically have summer holidays right now which means I have much, MUCH more free time and hopefully I will be able to post a little bit more frequently XD. But I also want to ask all of you who continue reading this story to write a review in the comments below. It also helps me as an author and sometimes makes me write next chapters faster so it's also up to you to see this story come to an end ;) With that said, enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"This is Admiral Sommos to Grey Leader, move your squadron to assist the planetary assault. Take down their defense turret grid" Noma ordered, observing the battle that was being displayed on the holoprojector of her ship.

"Copy that. Grey Leader out" Wolfie replied. "All wings, form up behind me," he said through the communicator, spreading Admiral's orders to his squad mates. "We have to punch through their fighters and aid our boys who made it already into the atmosphere. All wings, report in."

"Grey two, standing by."

"Grey one, standing by."

"Grey four, standing by."

"Grey seven, standing by."

We've lost a few of our mates already, so do your best to not get blasted off. It's stupid to die in the very beginning of the war" Wolfie commented, realizing that his Squadron was reduced by four members. "Incoming fighters, twelve o'clock. We'll have to break through them as we did with Mandos on Telerath."

"Sir, we can't. There's too many of them." Jenx replied, voicing his objection.

"It's either that or we can as well capitulate right now. So shut up, and focus. Spread out, don't make yourselves an easy target for them!" he shouted and maneuvered his fighter, doing his best to avoid being hit by their enemies. Other wings did the same. Thankfully, due to the Star Forge, their fighters were much more agile than those of their enemies. "Don't do any predictable moves! Fly in all directions!" Wolfie added.

"They're turning back!" Jenx shouted, watching his scanner.

"I've got one on my tail!" Buster exclaimed with fear in his voice as his ship's computer beeped in a warning.

"Hold on, Buster, I'll be there in a minute" Wolfie replied, maneuvering his fighter to aid his squad mate. "Engage all thrusters! Full engine power and aim for the planet below! Seera, lead others to General Derred, I'm pulling back to help him."

"Copy that, Sir."

Noma was trembling slightly in front of the holoprojector. War wasn't new to her. Her carrier began when Exar Kun waged his war on the Republic. Later, already as an Admiral, she served all the years throughout the Mandalorian Wars and in the Jedi Civil War but right now she was just… stressed. Or even afraid. Revan was very concerned about the outcome of the war that they've just started. And if what he said was true, then this would be the last war in their lives. She didn't know, though, if he meant that they wouldn't survive this.

"Sir, where are you?!" Buster shouted, panicked. The Sith fighters were getting closer and closer, despite his engines being pushed to one hundred percent of their power.

"On my way, I can already see you" Wolfie replied, trying to reassure his squadmate as he pushed his fighter to its limits.

"Sir, there's too many of them! I don't know if I can go on much longer!" Buster nearly screamed as he could see the Sith fighters not only on his scanners but also through his viewport, above his head. The projectiles fired from their cannons were exploding right next to him.

"Steady," he said, prolonging the word on his tongue. "Admiral Sommos, this is Grey Leader, we could use some help out here!" he added, switching his communicator to contact the Grand Admiral.

"Copy that, Grey Leader" Noma replied, turning towards the operators of her flagship. "Concentrate your fire on their fighters" she ordered to the men and women who were sitting at the terminals, operating _The Crusader's_ systems. "Batteries: B2, B3, and B4 clear the path for the Grey Squadron to make it through to Ziost. Eighty percent of firepower. Try to not hit any of our fighters."

"Copy that, Admiral" one of the Lieutenants replied. "Batteries: B2, B3, and B4, eighty percent of firepower, concentrated on the fighters amongst the Grey Squadron." Noma watched first at the holoprojector and then through the viewport as their enemy's ships were being blasted into the emptiness of the space.

"Thanks, Admiral" Wolfie commented as the path for them was cleared a little. "Buster, you okay?"

"Yeah, Captain. Thanks a lot. That was… close" he replied, sighing with relief. "I… panicked a little."

"Don't worry, Buster. It could have happened to anyone. Now let's rejoin the others and rendezvous with General Derred."

"Copy that, Sir."

They quickly made their towards the Ziost's atmosphere, catching up with Jenx, Seera, and Seth. "Everyone's okay?" Wolfie asked.

"Safe and sound, Captain."

"Let's go, General needs our help in breaking through towards the city."

The Grey Squadron flew past the layer of clouds and into the planet's atmosphere. "Adjust the engines. The air here is thick and we wouldn't want to crash against something. All wings, slow down a bit. General Derred, this is Grey Leader, where are you?" Wolfie asked, switching the channel in his communicator.

"We're twenty kilometers south from the city" General replied after a moment. "The atmosphere has slowed us down drastically, and I'm sure that they've already spotted us."

"That's why we're here, General. Figured out you could use a hand in breaking through. We're approaching from behind so don't shoot at us accidentally."

"How far are you?"

"Roughly two kilometers away from you. We can see you now. We'll pass by the transporters and clear a path for your ships."

"Thanks, flyboy. General Derred out."

"All wings, form up behind me, our targets are the turrets. Take them down and try to not get blasted out of the sky!"

The Grey Squadron flew by the General's ships and made their way swiftly towards the city. Quickly, they managed to destroy the defense turret grid, allowing others to enter the city safely, even though they still were at the safe distance.

"Admiral Sommos, this is General Derred. We've managed to break through their orbital defenses and we're approaching the city. We owe one to those grey flyboys" he added with a small chuckle.

"Copy that, General. Stay for a few more moments outside the city. We're sending you help" Noma said, sighing with relief. _So far so good,_ she mused. "Grey Leader, General Derred has made it through thanks to your assistance. Now pull back and return to us."

"Grey Squadron, pull back to the orbit" Wolfie ordered to his squad mates.

"Admiral Len, Admiral Davim, do you hear me?"

"I hear you, Grand Admiral" Len replied.

"I hear you too."

"Send the bomb squadrons to the planet. Drop only the EMP bombs!" she ordered, remembering Revan's words. "But watch out for General Derred. He's approaching the city now, and we wouldn't want to blow his ships out of the sky."

"Copy that Admiral, we're sending the bombers now" Len replied, repeating almost immediately her orders to the crew of his flagship.

Noma turned her attention once again to the holoprojector. Small dots began to appear next to the bigger ones that were Len's and Davim's flagships. She exhaled heavily, losing count which time that day she had done it already. She watched as more and more dots that represented their ships began to multiply, contrarily proportionally to those that portrayed the ships of the Sith Empire. She allowed a small smile to find its way onto her lips.

"Captain Wolfie, rendezvous with the Arrow Squadron and the Hybrid Squadron to clear a path for the bombers. And be quick about it! They have to reach the city before General Derred does."

"Copy that, Admiral. All wings, you've heard our orders. Do your best!"

"How do you enjoy the spectacle in front of you, Your Highness?" Noma asked Queen Talia with a small, smug grin plastered across her face.

"I will enjoy it much more once we land safely on the planet below" Talia replied.

"It's just a matter of time" Noma countered with pride in her voice.

Meanwhile, Wolfie and the Grey Squadron joined the Arrows and Hybrids and were swiftly taking out Sith fighters out of the cosmic space. Soon, there were little to none fighters left.

"This is Grey Leader to the bombers. The path is clear for you to go." Wolfie announced, not waiting for a response.

"Squad Leaders, this is Admiral Sommos, pull back your fighters. The cruisers will take down the remnants. There can't be any disruption between our fleet and the planet when the bombs fall down on the city."

Noma watched on the holoprojector as the bombers disappeared on the planet below and the fighters pulled back towards the cruisers.

"Officer Halan, was any message send from the planet?" she asked, turning towards the Intelligence Officer.

"Not even one, Admiral" Halan replied proudly. "Our blockade made sure of it."

"Good. When the EMP bombs fall, I'll want you to break into their Command Center and remove their securities. We have to make it possible for the technicians to claim their codes!"

"Of course, Admiral."

The door to the bridge opened and through them entered Wolfie, in the lead of the rest of the Grey Squadron, and Atton with his Arrow Squadron close behind him. Each and every one of them was smiling proudly and chatting about the recent actions.

"Good job out there, pilots" Admiral complimented them. Their smiles grew even wider.

"What is our next order, Admiral?" Wolfie asked.

"Rest, for now. The second part of the campaign belongs to General Derred."

"Admiral Sommos, we've received the message that the bombs have been dropped" one of the Lieutenants reported, turning from the terminal towards her. "The city is cut off from the rest of the Galaxy. General Derred and his ships weren't within the range of the bombs."

"Very well, Lieutenant. Officer Halan, proceed with your task." The man only nodded in response. "General Derred, do you copy?"

"I do, Admiral."

"The city was hit with the EMP bombs and they're all dark. Proceed with the invasion. We're waiting for the information from you once it's all over. We're activating the HK units now. Have fun down there" she added with a smile, even though Derred couldn't see her.

"Thanks, Admiral. I'll contact you when we're done here. General Derred out."

"Officer Halan, how's breaking in going on?" she asked, once again turning towards the Intelligence Officer.

"Not so good, Admiral" he replied. _Shit,_ Noma thought, running up towards the terminal. "I don't know why, but I can't get into their database."

"How is that possible? All of their systems are down, they can't protect themselves against us!"

"I… I don't know Admiral" Officer admitted. "Even offline, their securities are too good. I haven't seen a coding like this anywhere else!"

"Is there no way you can go around it?"

"I think I can, but… I'd need at least an hour or so."

"In one hour we must be done here, celebrating victory down on the planet. We don't have that much time!" Noma shouted. Her senses told her that the battle was going way too smoothly and something was bound to go bad, and it did. "The shock from the EMP bombs will not last forever and once their electricity is back up, this task will be much more difficult."

"I'm sorry, Admiral, but I can't do anything about it. There are just some things that require time."

"Blast it!"

"And how long will it take us now to land on the planet?" Queen Talia asked with a hint of mockery in her voice. Admiral Sommos cast daggers at her with her eyes.

"Save your comments, Your Highness" Noma replied, forcing the last two words through gritted teeth. "May I remind you that if we fail now, all of us, including you, will be in serious danger. So if you have no idea how to help then at least don't bother us with your petty jokes."

"Watch your tongue, Admiral" Talia warned; her tone changing from mocking to an intimidating one. "Remember that we're not friends and neither are we equal."

"You're right, we're not friends" Noma admitted, straightening her back, trying to look as proudly as she could. "And by no means are we equal. We're not on Onderon anymore, and so your word means nothing here. You're not in charge of MY flagship. Here, MY words are law, so I suggest it is you who should watch your tongue, Your Highness" she replied, once again forcing Talia's title through gritted teeth. "Officer Halan, any progress?" Noma asked, hoping that miraculously the man was able to find a way to go through the securities.

"Unfortunately no, Admiral" Halan admitted, sighing in defeat. He leaned back in his seat, staring blankly at the terminal in front of him. "No algorithm that I know works. Their securities are far superior to even those of the Republic's Senate. I'm sorry Admiral, but there's nothing I could possibly do."

"What's the problem?" Wolfie, who alongside others, has been listening to the conversation, asked, coming closer towards the Admiral.

"I'm worried that nothing you could help with" Noma answered sadly. "The problem is with their Command Center's securities. Officer Halan says it's impossible to break through them.

"But the city was hit with the EMP bombs" Atton observed, stepping in front of Wolfie. "All of their systems are down, their securities can't possibly be up now" he commented, standing beside Halan and starring into the terminal as if he was trying to break in with his own eyes.

"Yet somehow their securities still work, assassin" Halan replied, agitated that his skills proved to not be enough. But Atton seemed to not hear him, as he continued on staring into the screen.

"Move away, grandpa," he said after a few seconds of looking into the terminal. All he received in response was a shocked look from the Intelligence Officer.

"What did you say?"

"I said: move away, grandpa" Atton repeated, looking him straight in the eye. "You're not omniscient, and I think I know the way on how to break through this security."

"Officer Halan" Noma called, drawing the man's attention. "You've had your chance. Step aside, let's give Atton a shot."

"Fine" Halan spat, standing up from the chair. He eyed Atton up and down with a clear contempt in his stare. The man answered only with a smug grin plastered across his face.

"You see, Officer," Atton said as he sat on the seat previously occupied by Halan. "The fact that you haven't seen this type of coding before, doesn't mean that no one has."

"Are you capable of breaking it?" Noma asked with hope in her voice. The previous tone she used in her talk with Talia was long gone.

"Sure" Atton replied smugly. "It might take me a few minutes, but I'll have it done."

"Hurry up," the Grand Admiral said, coming closer to the seat that Atton was occupying. "The EMP bombs will not work forever and once their systems are back up, it might turn out that we don't have a second opportunity to break their securities."

Atton didn't respond to that. Instead, he proceeded to do numerous things on the keyboard, carefully observing the screen in front of him. Noma could almost hear gears, pivoting in the assassin's head. His gaze was focused and, at some point, Atton began to bite the tip of his tongue – a clear sign that his entire attention was directed at the terminal. Noma could only listen to steady pressing of the keyboard as Atton worked his magic. She was inhaling deeply, trying to calm down herself, but to no avail.

Finally, after what seemed to the Grand Admiral to be hours, but in reality was not more than a few minutes, Atton straightened up in the seat with a smile appearing on his lips. "Fourteen plus two is sixteen" he murmured, typing a few more times on the keyboard before his smile turned into a full grin. "Pure Pazaak, the console's ours!" he announced proudly. Noma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her lips also curled up in a smile. The next words she said with a clear joy in her voice.

"Now let's get those codes."

* * *

"The city was hit with the EMP bombs and they're all dark. Proceed with the invasion. We're waiting for the information from you once it's all over. We're activating the HK units now. Have fun down there" Noma said to General Derred through the communicator. The man smiled, not knowing that the Grand Admiral did the same aboard of her flagship.

"Thanks, Admiral. I'll contact you when we're done here. General Derred out" he said. "Prep yourselves!" he ordered his soldiers, through the communicator. They were approaching the city with twenty ships – each and everyone was carrying troops, war droids or Dark Jedi. "The city is blind so we have a great advantage. They most probably know that we're coming but with their systems down, they shouldn't be able to defend themselves well." After his words, Derred pulled out a pocket-sized holoprojector turning it on. It displayed a hologram of the city ahead. "The Command Center is located near the city center but we won't be able to land so close – that area is too built-up and Lord Revan ordered us specifically to avoid damaging any building, especially those around the Command Center. And this is our main objective: capture that place and secure it. The data stored in there has a great value for us. I'm sending the location of the drop off point to the pilots of the ships. From there forward, we'll proceed on foot." With that said, he turned off his communicator and reloaded his rifle. They were approaching their destination.

It wasn't long before they passed the city's walls and landed on a large marketplace. As soon as their first ships touched the ground, Derred and the rest of the crew could hear shots fired in their direction. Luckily, their ships were thick enough to not allow any of the projectiles to penetrate through the armor.

"Deploy the HK units first" Derred ordered through the communicator to the pilot of the other transport that was carrying the war droids. "Allow them to clear a path for us."

"Copy that, General."

Yuthura and Voren were waiting patiently, standing right next to Derred. They both had their lightsabers already in their hands, ready to fight. With them, a few dozens of the Dark Jedi were readying themselves as well. Yuthura felt her heart beat slightly faster when new shots were heard from the outside – the HK units were already deployed.

"The path is clear" Derred announced, as everyone that was on board heard the recognizable sound of the air escaping the hydraulic cylinders. The loading ramp was being lowered. Soon, the sunlight shone brightly through the ship's entrance. "Go, go, go, go!" he shouted as he ran out of the transport, straight into the battle.

Yuthura, Voren and other Dark Jedi followed him immediately, igniting their lightsabers. Now, with the loading ramp lowered, the shots were even louder. Everywhere around, the other transporters were landing or were already on the ground with troops and the war droids running into the battlefield.

The purple Twi'lek thanked silently her ever vigilant senses because before she could move more than a few meters, a projectile flew in her direction. Without thinking, she raised her crimson blade and deflected it, sending it into the ground. She looked up. From between the buildings, the Sith troops, as well as the Sith warriors, were running towards them. She deflected another shot, this time sending it back at the soldier who fired it, killing him instantly.

"All hail Lord Revan!" Voren yelled, running towards their enemies, followed by all Dark Jedi who repeated his words. They were quickly joined by the military – both droids and troops. The HK units have taken positions on the streets, keeping themselves safe behind the buildings' walls, but every now and then they were leaning out, firing a few shots that most of the times met their targets.

Yuthura ran up quickly towards a stack of crates that were laying in the middle of the street. General Derred, two HK units and a couple of troops were hiding there as well, occasionally standing up to fire in repeat.

"Didn't expect such a fierce defense, to be honest" General admitted, panting slightly. "And we've still got around three kilometers to cover."

"Luckily, they can't deploy their war droids" Yuthura observed, leaning out for just a moment in order to take a better look of what was ahead. She squatted down quickly, though. "And, their securities are offline."

"Fair point, but it will be to no use if we won't reach the Command Center fast. The EMP shot will not work forever and soon their systems will be back up." Immediately after saying it, he stood up and fired a few shots before squatting back down. They could clearly hear the screams of their fellow soldiers, falling dead on the ground.

"Do you have any idea?" Yuthura queried, instinctively covering her head, as one of the shots flew by near her. Derred pondered for a while.

"We have to capture that alley," he said after a moment, pointing with his rifle towards the general direction of the place he was speaking of. "Right now it's their main advantage over us, but I don't know how possibly we could break through them. They're too well organized!"

Yuthura pondered for a moment, looking around, taking in her surroundings. The alley that Derred spoke of was a narrow one, causing the numbers to not matter in that place. Supplied well, their enemies could defend themselves there forever – that is, for as long as their electricity was offline.

"Darth Voren, do you hear me?" she asked through her communicator, after a moment of wondering.

"I hear you, Yuthura" Voren replied after a few seconds. His words were followed by a low grunt. "What do you want? I'm a little busy over here." As if in confirmation of his words, Yuthura could clearly hear a sound of two lightsabers clashing against each other.

"We have to capture the alley, northeast from our position" she explained. "And I think I have an idea on how to do it but I will be needing your help. Take as many Dark Jedi as you can and meet me near the building on the right of that alley." She didn't receive any response, but she was sure that Voren heard her.

"Do you have a plan, kid?" Derred asked in between of firing the shots.

"I do, actually, but I'll need assistance."

"Whatever you need."

"Order your troops to throw the smoke grenades in the alley, we'll be needing a cover for a moment. And send with me a few HK units" Yuthura replied, breathing deeply. What she was going to was risky, but it had a chance of success.

"Attention, soldiers," Derred said through his communicator. "Throw smoke grenades towards the entrance of the alley northeast from us."

"How long will the smoke last?" Yuthura asked, looking at him.

"No more than half a minute" General replied immediately. His orders were quickly obeyed and soon, a series of explosions could be heard, followed by a grey smoke that covered the ground. Yuthura made a ran for it right away. Two hundred meters, half a minute.

The purple Twi'lek was running as quickly as she could, though it proved to be a challenge as multiple blind shots were fired in their general direction from the alley. So she was staying low on her legs, focused on reaching the wall of the building that she referred to in her brief talk with Voren. She was followed by half a dozen of HK units that, just like her, stayed low on their legs. _Two hundred meters, half a minute,_ she repeated in her mind as if it was a mantra. Another shot flew by her head, roughly one meter away from her. But just as the smoke began to vanish, she reached the building, accompanied by the HK units. Darth Voren and a group of Dark Jedi were already there, waiting for them, all pressed tightly against the wall, trying to remain out of sight as much as possible.

"What's your idea, Yuthura?" Voren asked, panting slightly. He was covered in many small cuts; from a few of them, the blood was sipping slowly.

"We have to surprise them from behind or… from above" she answered, panting as well from her running. She looked up. The building was merely three stories high – low enough for her and the other Dark Jedi to jump onto it. "Follow me," she said simply.

Gathering the Force and directing it through her palms, Yuthura pushed herself off the ground, jumping high into the air. As she thought, the building was low enough to jump onto it. She landed with grace on top of it, quickly followed by other Dark Jedi. The HK units shot climbing hooks. She could clearly hear their metallic footsteps, that were being interrupted by the sounds from the blaster rifles and the explosions down on the ground. The battle was still going on, and, fortunately, their enemies were unaware of their actions. It wasn't long before all of their small team was standing on the roof, squatting as to not be spotted. Yuthura peered over the edge of the roof, looking down on the alley beneath them.

"Now what?" Voren asked, though he already knew the answer.

"HK units, remain on the roof" Yuthura ordered, smiling lightly. "Give us a cover fire and take out people in the alley. The rest, follow me" she explained, standing up. Igniting her crimson lightsaber, she leaped out of the roof, straight into the alley that was filled by the Empire's troops and Sith warriors.

* * *

 **So, this is it. I never thought I would give over an entire chapter to describe a battle and not finish it yet and honestly, it was the first time I did it, so let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments below and remember, the more reviews you write, the faster the next chapter will appear ;) See you soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hate these moments when I know what I want to write but I have no idea how to put it into words XD. Also, I've been traveling for a while after school to just, you know, get some rest XD. Nevertheless, I managed to write down this chapter, unfortunately later than I wanted, so… enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Chapter 14

Yuthura's plan proved to be successful. Leading Darth Voren and a handful of the Dark Jedi, they managed to clear a path for the rest of their army, helped by the assault from the HK units that remained on top of the roof above them. The small alley was now free for their forces to pass through. With the help of even more units that were sent on top of the roofs by General Derred, Revan's army was able to gain ground, moving forward from their drop off point. From the narrow alley, the soldiers ran out into a market square where they were greeted by a volly of shots. The Sith soldiers who pulled back barricaded themselves behind the stalls and continued firing at them.

The first wave of the brave soldiers who ran straight into the market square fell to the ground almost immediately; their bodies holed by the lasers. Right behind them, Yuthura and Voren were leading the group of the Dark Jedi, using their lightsabers to deflect the shots in every direction. That action allowed the rest of the soldiers and the droids to make their way into the market square.

The Twi'lek woman was waving her lightsaber in front of her, doing her best to direct the shots into the soldiers who fired them. She succeeded most of the time and the men in front of her were falling to the ground, dead. Voren and the rest of the Dark Jedi followed her example, creating an impenetrable wall. This tactic allowed the rest of their army to take positions and reply with their own volly of shots.

Yuthura watched as the bloodthirsty HK units took the lead in charging at the soldiers. Their armor provided them extremely good protection – one of the many advantages of the droids being produced in the Star Forge. The grey units were unstoppable in their attack, covering more and more ground. It wasn't long before the market square was conquered by them.

The Technicians were setting up a small holoprojector in the middle of the square. General Derred was talking with random soldiers and the Lieutenants while waiting for the Technicians to finish. Yuthura approached them, catching more and more of their conversation. By the time she reached them, the holoprojector was already set up and Derred was giving next orders.

"The Command Center is roughly two kilometers from our current position" General Derred informed them. Every now and then they could hear the HK droids finishing off the survivors. "From here we can go down this way," he said, pointing at the alley on the holoprojector that displayed the layout of the city. "It has enough cover for us to make our way through. The main forces will go here. Yuthura," the General addressed the Twi'lek woman, acknowledging her presence. "Your tactic proved efficient in capturing that alley. I want you to repeat it and give us some cover fire. Take the Dark Jedi and the HK units with you. We'll meet you here" he added, pointing at another place on the map. "We have to hurry, though. The EMP shot will not last forever. We have an hour or so before their electricity comes back up."

"What if we fail to finish our mission in that time?" Yuthura queried, accepting her task.

"Then we'll have a reason to worry."

* * *

Revan was stretching his luck far too much and he knew it. By the time he reached the Republic's military base on Coruscant, he could already clearly hear the alarms going off – the Chancellor had already informed the planet's authorities about the recent events that occurred in the abandoned Jedi Temple. But he couldn't back away. Not when he was so close. He used the ship, that allowed him to pass by unnoticed through the Coruscant's orbital defenses, all the way to the Jedi Temple, to get to the Republic's Military Headquarters.

Now he was pacing across the halls of the building, avoiding any of the Republic soldiers. When he failed, though, he was cutting them down. No witnesses – only corpses with the lightsaber wounds in their bodies. He had no time to go through half measures. Even though it's been a while since the last time he was there, Revan still remembered the layout of the building pretty well. His object was clear – the droid storage room.

T3 was with him for far too long to let him remain in the hands of the Republic. He wouldn't care if he did him a memory wipe but he left the astromechanical droid back in the temple on Lehon. Revan cursed himself quietly under his breath. He should have thought about the possibility of the Republic finding his droid. And now, he had to fix his mistake.

Two soldiers who were guarding the entrance to the droid storage room couldn't even make a single sound as Revan's lightsabers quickly decapitated them both, embedding in their chests. Their lifeless bodies fell to the ground with a soft bump. The former Jedi retrieved his weapons from the corpses and opened the door that they were guarding with the Force.

The storage room was large, filled with an endless amount of droids of various designs and purposes. There were early designs of the protocol droids, now outdated or unworthy of repairing, damaged astromechanical droids, the combat droids and many, many more; a lot of them Revan saw for the first time in his life.

Other than the damaged and unused droids, there was also a lot of spare parts, scrap metal or simply turned off droids that were waiting for a memory wipe or some minor repair. Revan paid them no mind as he was trying to locate T3-M4 whom he purchased back on Taris. He pondered for a little moment on how much time it's been since the crash of his escape pod on that planet. Revan quickly shoved away these thoughts, though, as it was not a place, nor the time, to think about something like that.

Usually, Revan would have no problems with locating whoever he was trying to find as his senses were additionally escalated with the Force, but it was different with droids. Since the Force didn't penetrate the machines, T3-M4 was impossible to locate by his Jedi sense. Instead, Revan was forced to use his own sight. He would have chuckled if his situation wasn't serious. Traya's words resonated loudly in his mind: _take the greatest Jedi Knight, strip away the Force, and what remains? We rely on it, depend on it, more than we know… or more than we are willing to admit. Watch as one of us tries to hold a blaster, as they try to hold a lightsaber, and you will see nothing more than a man – or a woman. A child. Which is why I want you to train your senses without your connection to the Force._ After a lecture like that, Traya would usually make him put the neural disruptor back on and continue his training. But that was long ago. When there was no Traya, but his original Master. When there was no war waging on and Revan's most serious worry was how to not get caught while sneaking out with Bastila into the plains of Dantooine that were surrounding the Academy.

Once again, he forced himself to get rid of those memories and focus on his task at hand. Revan was waving his hand in every direction, casting the blue light on the droids and repair parts that were scattered around. It took him a long time but eventually, he managed to find T3-M4.

The small astromechanical droid was laying on the table next to the wall. Although, laying was not a good word. T3 was scattered across the table. His head was completely removed from the rest and the top part was opened, giving access for anyone into the droid's memory core. There was a lot of wires, screws and metal strips laying next to it, signalizing that there were a few attempts at getting into T3's memory.

"What have they done to you, little one?" Revan mused, muttering these words to himself. He couldn't say if the Republic Technicians succeeded in their attempts. But he knew that he couldn't leave T3 there. Using the Force, Revan repaired the droid, placing all of his components inside. He removed the droid from the table and flipped the switch. After a moment, T3 beeped a few times, signalizing that he was up. "Let's get out of here, bud," Revan said. The droid beeped in agreement.

T3 was doing his best to keep up with his owner who was running at the full speed, going back the same path he arrived there. They were passing by the decapitated bodies of the Republic soldiers. Both inside the building and outside, the alarms were possible to hear. Revan stretched out his senses, checking what was waiting for them.

He wasn't as quick as he hoped to be. Some of the soldiers managed to send a warning to the main garrisons before Revan's lightsaber took away their lives. The former hero of the Republic could easily sense the thoughts of the soldiers, their emotions, and hear short sentences that they were speaking to each other: _We've lost contact with the Droid Boys. Steady. Some say that Revan is here, on Coruscant. Impossible, he is dead._

Revan was confident in his fighting abilities, but waging a full war on himself against the entire Republic was something he couldn't allow himself to do right then. Besides, he had to take T3 away from the planet. The Republic soldiers were gathering outside the military base and multiple small squads began to cover the exits. He cursed under his nose.

"Come on, bud," he said to T3 who beeped obediently. Instead of going straight into the hangar bay where he left his ship, Revan turned left, entering a smaller corridor. The droid followed him, remaining roughly two meters behind his owner. "You have to remain quiet. We can't be heard by anyone outside" Revan warned him, igniting both of his lightsabers. "My ship is waiting right at the entrance at the hangar bay but I'm sure the Republic soldiers are already there. We'll have to go through the venting shaft. Just like on Taris, remember?" he added with a small smile that went unnoticed due to the mask he wore. T3 beeped in response, bouncing from side to side. Revan chuckled a little.

It wasn't long before he finished cutting the hole in the wall, creating an opening in the venting shaft. He lifted T3 with the Force and placed him inside of the shaft. "Now remain quiet" he reminded the droid. T3 didn't beep, signalizing that he understood. "Go that way" Revan ordered, pointing his finger. The droid started to roll in that direction – the only sound he made was caused by the wheels that were placed on his feet.

"Don't go too fast or they'll hear us" Revan reminded him, following the droid closely by. He was crawling on all fours. He could sense more and more the presence of the Republic soldiers. They were getting closer to the exit from the building.

Traveling through the venting shaft proved to be a greater challenge than Revan originally anticipated. There were many points where the shaft was going straight up and a few meters further, straight down. T3 was unable to move in those places and Revan had to use the Force to lift the droid up and then to lower him down. It slowed down even more the already slow process of getting out from the Republic Military Headquarters. Not to mention that taking care that they make as little sound as possible also affected their progress.

From all around, Revan could hear the voices of the Republic soldiers. They were running across the corridors, just on the other side of the wall, looking for him. Revan sent a silent thanks to the Force that there was no Jedi left on Coruscant. Otherwise, they would quickly find him.

After what seemed like forever, though in reality, it was no longer than an hour, Revan and T3 found themselves above the hangar bay. Just as he thought, it was heavily occupied by the Republic soldiers. Revan cursed silently under his breath, condemning his own stupidity. Except for the fact that the Chancellor declared the martial law, shutting down the entire planet, now he also had to come up with the idea on how to reach his ship. If only he could…

"Sir," his thoughts were interrupted by a Lieutenant. "We've found an opening in the wall, in the east wing, leading into the venting shaft." _Fuck,_ Revan cursed again, _you stupid, stupid fool!_ "We believe that he is somewhere in the walls."

"Not somewhere, but heading here!" a man, dressed as an officer, shouted in response. Revan watched carefully as the man who was seemingly in charge, lifted his eyes at the ceiling above him. He didn't know if the man spotted him, but his thoughts were as clear as day. With a movement perfected throughout the two wars he waged, Revan unclipped both of his lightsabers and ignited them, half a second before he heard the command to shoot at the ceiling. He quickly cut a round hole in the venting shaft, dropping to the ground of the hangar bay. The metal plate that fell with him served him as a shield, protecting him from the shots that came in his direction. T3 beeped, terrified of the sudden fall, though they both landed safely.

Revan quickly made use of his lightsabers, deflecting the shots into the soldiers who fired at them. He tried to avoid any more bloodshed, but now it was inevitable. Other than the shots from the rifle, curses, that were somehow able to get past the orders from the officer, were cast at his direction. He paid them no mind, though, focusing on clearing the hangar as fast as he could.

The hangar bay was being protected by fifty soldiers – not much, but also not little. Making sure that T3 was behind him, Revan began to move towards the soldiers. Some of them have already been killed by the shot he deflected at them. As he was closing the distance between them, he could clearly sense fear coming from them. Their shots were becoming less and less precise, giving him a perfect opening.

Accelerating his movements with the Force, Revan leaped onto the closest two soldiers, piercing their chests in a one, swift strike. Using the dead bodies as the shields, the former hero of the Republic advanced further into the small team, protecting himself from the onslaught. When he got close enough, Revan got rid of the dead bodies and began a murderous dance with his lightsabers. Almost too fast for a human eye, Revan decapitated a man after man, leaving only corpses.

The Republic soldiers began to back away as he was approaching them. Some decided to call reinforcements, but those were being cut down in the first place. Revan was unleashing his full fury on the innocent soldiers. Deciding to quit playing with them, the fallen hero of the Mandalorian Wars focused his attention on the Force around him, gathering all of his emotions and letting it go in the form of the Force Lightening. Soon, the hangar bay was filled with screams, followed by the odor of the burning bodies. No one was able to escape his wrath – from the common soldiers to the officer who was shouting the orders.

The hangar bay was now devoid of life, save for Revan. The Dark Lord of the Sith turned off his lightsabers and clipped them back to his belt. T3 beeped behind him eagerly. "Come on, bud," he said to him and the droid followed him. They walked in silence towards the place where Revan left his ship that was still under the protection of the masking shield. He disabled it remotely from the device mounted on his forearm to enter the shuttle. He and T3 got in and quickly brought the ship back to life.

Revan turned the masking device back on and left the hangar, directing the ship out of the Republic Military Base. They flew silently above the military zone of Coruscant. They didn't remain undetected, though.

* * *

Tol Cressa and Koa Delko were being evacuated from the Jedi Temple with the help of the medical team. While Revan was right about their wounds not being mortal, they still hurt a lot. They were aided onto the stretchers and transported via a shuttle to the military hospital. Fortunately for both of them, the wounds caused by lightsabers didn't bleed.

"Your Excellency," a female Lieutenant ran up to the Chancellor; a worried look on her face. "I know it's not a good moment to report this, but…"

"Speak" Koa Delko ordered, interrupting her.

"We've detected an unauthorized take-off in the military zone. Our sensors have detected a small ship, but… it's nowhere to be seen" she finished, blushing slightly, being worried that she might make a fool of herself in front of the Supreme Chancellor.

"It's Revan" Tol managed to say, wincing and inhaling sharply as the words caused the pain to erupt anew. "Do your best to blast that ship out of the sky. It is your top priority right now!"

"It will be done, Your Excellency" the Lieutenant replied, bowing down deeply and repeating the Chancellor's orders through the communicator.

* * *

T3 beeped, alarmed, and soon, a projectile exploded next to them. Revan cursed again. "T3, take the reins" Revan ordered and left the seat. He ran to the turrets and started operating them, answering with fire. Even from the comfort of his ship, Revan could still hear the alarms ringing outside on the planet below.

The ship shook violently a few times when the projectiles exploded right next to them. Revan cursed under his breath. He rotated the guns and fired at the defense turret grid on the planet below. Amongst the curses, he also sent a silent thanks to his engineers for including the masking device in this ship. Thanks to this, the Republic was forced to shoot blindly, relying only on their scanners. But Revan still wondered how they were able to locate him, especially that he reached the Jedi Temple unnoticed.

He had to leave his thoughts for another moment as the ship took a sharp turn to the left. T3 was doing his best to avoid being hit, which Revan was grateful for. But in the process, he hit the wall with his head, causing him to blackout for a few seconds.

Revan regained his senses in the last second possible. Apparently, it was the Republic's priority to take him down, as the former hero of the Mandalorian Wars spotted a few fighters approaching his position. Revan smirked lightly. "Just like in the good old days" he mused, recalling the events of the war that he waged against his own men.

Shaking off the remnants of the dizziness, Revan brought his guns back to life, firing a warning volly at the fighters, hoping to break their formation. While it did catch them off-guard, it failed to scare them off. Their formation broke for a split second but the pilots quickly regained their postures on the sky.

"T3, fly between the buildings, we'll try to lose them" Revan ordered, receiving a confirming series of beeps. He felt the ship taking a rapid turn and instinctively covered his head, not wanting to repeat the process from before.

His suspicions were correct – the scanners were able to detect him as the fighters followed the path that T3 took. The astromechanical droid was maneuvering the shuttle between the high skyscrapers, taking sharp turns or even making one hundred – eighty degree turns, trying to confuse the Republic pilots.

"T3, prepare the hyperdrive and set a curse to Ziost" Revan ordered, firing a volly of lasers into the fighters. Some of his shots met their target and the Republic ship crashed into one of the skyscrapers. Revan could clearly hear the alarms on the planet below.

T3 beeped in confirmation, signalizing that he's going to do just that. But then, he let out yet another series of beeps.

"They're doing what?!" Revan shouted, not believing what the droid just said. If T3 was correct, the Republic was setting up a blockade around the planet, trying to trap him on Coruscant. "Leave the atmosphere, T3 and get us off here!" he ordered, once again firing a volly. He received yet another series of beeps as a reply. "I don't care if the hyperdrive is not ready yet! Fly into the orbit, we must get out of here now or we'll stay here forever!"

T3 let out a few worried beeps but he did as he was told to. Soon, the skyscrapers were becoming more and more distant, but the few remaining fighters were still chasing them. As soon as they left the living area of Coruscant, the defense turret grid of the planet joined in firing at them.

"T3, full power on the rear shields!" Revan ordered, leaving the guns and heading to the cockpit. "Move over, bud," he said, once again taking place as the pilot. Right now he could clearly see the Hammerhead Cruisers positioning around the planet, forming the blockade. "T3, on my mark, jump into the hyperspace. We're going to thread the needle."

T3 beeped again, this time afraid and even jumped a few times in one spot, but once again, he did as he was told to. "Steady…" Revan said but he didn't know if he said it to the droid or to himself. "3.." he began to count down. "2…" The space between the cruisers was getting smaller and smaller, nearly impossible for any ship to fly through. Also, a few squadrons of fighters were heading into his direction. "1… Now, T3!" he ordered. Immediately, the space around them changed from black into the blue and white colors of the hyperspace. For the first second, Revan was waiting for the crash.

But there was none. He opened his eyes and saw only the blue and white streaks around the ships. They were in the hyperspace.

They escaped.

* * *

 **Once again, sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. As always, leave a favorite and a follow if you haven't done it already and I encourage you all to write your thoughts in the comments below. See you in the next chapter. But I don't know when that will happen XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**What is it?! Update in less than a month?! XD As always, leave a review and add this story to your favorite and follow it to keep up with the new chapters. If you haven't done that already, that is ;).**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Chapter 15

Noma Sommos was pacing back and forth restlessly, watching the planet below through the viewport. General Derred was leading the ground assault for the past few hours, without much progress. They've already sent a few more EMP bombs at the city. Unfortunately, though, by doing it, they've also harmed their forces. But Derred asked for the assistance from the orbit, reasoning that they need it to breach the Command Center. But they still haven't succeeded.

"Grand Admiral, we have an incoming connection from Lord Revan" a Lieutenant reported.

 _Shit,_ she mused, before taking in a few calming breaths.

"I'll answer him" she replied, faking calmness. A few seconds had passed before a holoprojection of Lord Revan appeared on the bridge. As usual, she didn't see his eyes – only a black eyehole of his mask. "My Lord" she acknowledged him, bowing down.

"Grand Admiral" he replied with the same tone. "How is going the siege of Ziost?"

"We've caught them by surprise when we've jumped out of hyperspace" she began the report, deciding to go with the good news first. "Their defenses were insignificant, compared to our strength. General Derred, Darth Voren, and Yuthura Ban landed in the city and are leading the ground assault, accompanied by…"

"ARE leading?" Revan asked; suspicions rising in his tone.

"Yes, My Lord" Noma replied, doing her best to not show embarrassment. "The city proved to be much more well-defended than we've originally anticipated. General Derred has been on the ground for the past few hours and…"

"Few hours and he still didn't manage to capture one building?" Revan queried, surprisingly calm.

"My Lord, it was your order to leave the Command Center intact. If it wasn't for that, Ziost would have been in our hands for the past seven hours" she replied, mimicking the same calm tone, even though her lip trembled a little.

"I'll return to you in a few minutes" Revan replied after a moment of silence. "Open the hangar bay for my ship to land."

"Of course, My Lord" Noma replied, once again, bowing down. With that, the holoprojection disappeared, leaving the Grand Admiral on the bridge alone, excluding the personnel responsible for operating the ship. She sighed heavily. _This is not going to be pleasant,_ she mused, preparing herself for Revan's return.

The few minutes that it took Revan to reach the bridge seemed to last as long as a few hours to Noma. As soon as the door that led to the bridge opened, the Grand Admiral took in a few calming breaths, preparing herself for the worse.

"What does it mean that General Derred has been on the planet for the entire day and he still hasn't succeeded?" Revan asked immediately after entering the bridge. The soldiers and the staff saluted him, though he paid them no mind, as he was focused on the Grand Admiral in front of him. _I expect it to be done upon my return –_ Revan's words echoed In Noma's mind as she trembled slightly.

"As I've said before, your orders indicated that the Command Center must remain intact" Noma explained. "General Derred informed me that if it wasn't for that specific order, he would have conquered it by now."

"Prepare my shuttle immediately, Grand Admiral. I'll take the Death Squad along" Revan ordered. "Fox, Wolfie, Atton, you're coming with me" he ordered his men who were standing behind him. "And you, Halan" he added, looking at the Intelligence Officer. "Take what you'll need to do your job at the Command Center."

"Of course, Lord Revan" he replied.

"If that's all, let's go to the hangar" Revan ordered, leaving the bridge. The four men followed him, remaining a few steps behind.

 _Not as bad as it might have been,_ Noma thought.

* * *

Revan left the shuttle as soon as they landed on Ziost. Thanks to Derred's deeds, they were able to land right next to the Command Center that was under siege. The HK units were standing in random spots – turned off, while soldiers were patrolling the rooftops, occasionally shooting down someone they've noticed. The Dark Jedi, Darth Voren and Yuthura Ban were gathered around General Derred, who was, apparently, giving orders. He stopped, though, as soon as they've noticed Revan.

"My Lord" General Derred greeted him, running up to him. "I know that it's been taking a while now, but we're making significant progress and…"

"If that was the case, I wouldn't have come here, General" Revan replied, cutting him off. "For the past few hours you haven't made any progress whatsoever and I want to know why. And why I couldn't contact you via your communicator."

"My Lord, it's been your direct order that the Command Center remains intact," Derred said, carefully picking his words. "We would have taken this building long ago if you didn't say otherwise. And when it comes to your second question, we needed more EMP bombs to make it difficult for the Empire to defend itself."

"I think that the EMP bombs had the exact opposite effect than originally anticipated" Revan commented. "And I've heard that excuse long enough. Blast that damned door to the Command Center" he ordered.

"But, My Lord, you've said yourself that the building cannot be destroyed and…"

"Are you so stupid to think that they've stored the data inside the door?" Revan queried, turning around to look directly at Derred. General trembled a little when he made the eye contact with the black eyehole of Revan's mask. "Blast the door to the Command Center, that's my direct order!" Revan repeated.

"Of course, My Lord. Plant the mines!" he ordered his soldiers.

"If you want something to be done, you have to do it yourself" Revan murmured, loud enough for General Derred to hear it, though. The man looked down in shame.

"I'll gather the troops and we'll begin the assault on the Command Center as soon as the door is blasted" Derred reported.

"You and your troops already had the time to prove yourselves. There is no room for mistakes now. I will use the Death Squad" Revan countered, signalizing that their chat was over.

"Of course, My Lord" Derred replied, a little reluctantly, though. "Make way for the boys in black!" he ordered the soldiers who were planting the mines.

"Voren!" Revan called out, summoning the bald man.

"Yes, My Lord?" the man replied, bowing down.

"Take Yuthura and all your Dark Jedi. You're coming inside with me."

"Of course, My Lord" Voren said, once again bowing down. He returned to his original spot, spreading Revan's orders to the rest.

"Fox, Wolfie, Atton, you're coming with me as well" Revan ordered his men who were standing a few steps behind him. "You too, Halan" he added after a moment of hesitation. "As soon as we get inside, you'll do your job on their computers."

"Of course, My Lord" Halan replied.

"All men, on your positions!" Derred ordered as soon as the soldiers were done setting up the mines. All of the sappers were standing at both sides of the door, wanting to stay away from the explosion range. One of them started counting down towards the detonation. After a few seconds, the same soldier pressed a button that caused all the mines to blow up. As soon as the explosion happened the door was broken down off its hinges. It fell to the ground with a loud thud. Revan felt the Force tremble a little in the same moment when the explosion happened. He chose to ignore that, though.

"Follow me" Revan ordered his soldiers as soon as the cloud of smoke and dust vanished. He unclipped both of his lightsabers; Voren, Yuthura and the Dark Jedi followed his example. "Leave no survivors" he added before charging into the building.

Almost immediately, the remaining Sith soldiers started firing at them, doing their best to fight off the invaders. Leading the charge, Revan worked as a living shield, protecting his soldiers from the lasers. Soon, more and more of the Dark Jedi joined him at the front line, mimicking his movements. All of them were swaying their lightsabers, deflecting the shots at the soldiers who fired them. It created an unbreakable shield that allowed Revan's forces to advance. The Sith soldiers that didn't die from their shots deflected at them were killed by the precise shots of the Death Squad. Revan and his men quickly captured the first room of the Command Center – a few survivors were able to retreat.

"Spread out" Revan ordered. "Voren, you lead one group, Yuthura leads the second one and I take the rest. Head towards the center of the building and once again, leave no survivors" he reminded them. Once again, he felt the same subtle movement in the Force but once again he decided to ignore that.

The Death Squad and the Dark Jedi split into the three groups – one led by Revan, another one led by Darth Voren and the last one led by Yuthura Ban. Fox, Wolfie, Atton, and Halan followed Revan loyally.

They've entered one of the few corridors, hoping that it would lead them towards the main room. The entire building was dark – the effect of the EMP bombs. In order to see anything, they had to rely on the lightsabers and the flashlights. The soldiers were pointing their rifles in every direction, not wanting to be taken by surprise by the enemy forces. The armor of the Death Squad troopers was blending with the walls of the building. The Dark Jedi – led by Revan – were also providing some light with their lightsabers. Also, with the Force, they were able to somehow scan the area in front of them, eliminating any possibility of walking into a trap.

"Something's wrong" Revan commented after a dozen or so minutes of walking through the empty corridors. They've already reached the second floor and so far they haven't encountered any resistance, except for the soldiers that were waiting for them at the entrance. What's more, Revan couldn't feel any life in the building – except for their forces.

"This place seems… dead" Fox commented.

"Yeah" Wolfie confirmed.

It wasn't long before Revan's group was joined by Voren and not much later by Yuthura and their respective teams.

"There was no sign of life, Lord Revan" Voren reported.

"Same here" Yuthura added.

"Brace yourselves" Revan ordered. "Our objective lies behind this door," he said, pointing towards the entrance to the room on the highest floor. Just as he was about to open the door, all of the lamps in the building turned on simultaneously – the EMP shot has lost its effects.

"Fox, contact General Derred, tell him that no more EMP bombs are to be sent down here, that's my order."

"Of course, My Lord" Fox replied and proceeded with the given task.

"Ready your weapons" Revan ordered before he used the Force Push to break down the door off its hinges.

It's hard to say what Revan expected to find in the main room but certainly what they came upon wasn't what he expected to see. The entire staff of the Command Center was laying on the floor or partially on the computers – dead. Their blood was splattered all over the room.

"What happened here?" Atton queried more to himself, not hoping to receive any answer.

"They've committed suicide" Revan stated, examining one of the corpses. The soldier he checked out had a hole in his head that went through both of his temples – a trace of him killing himself.

"Why would they do that?" Halan wondered.

"Perhaps they've realized that they have no hopes on winning against us" Fox commented cockily, kicking one of the bodies.

"Officer Halan, get down to the computers and do your job" Revan ordered.

"Right away, My Lord."

"Has any message been sent from Ziost?" Revan asked after a few minutes. Once again, he felt something through the Force. The rest of their team was walking across the room, checking if any of their enemies was still alive in order to finish off any possible survivors.

"Not even one, My Lord" Halan reported proudly. "As soon as we've jumped out of hyperspace we've set up a blockade that made it impossible for them to send anything. And later, the EMP bombs eliminated their electricity."

"And have you checked if they've been sending any messages earlier on a regular basis?" Revan queried, stretching out his senses in order to find the source of the disturbances in the Force that he started to feel earlier.

Officer Halan withered completely, stopping what he was doing at the computer. He didn't reply to the question in any way.

"Have you?" Revan repeated his question, now looking at the Intel Officer.

"We… haven't" Halan admitted. There was no sign of his previous pride in his voice.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Revan asked, slowly losing his temper. "Check it now!" he added, coming closer to the spot where Halan was, glancing at the terminal over the Officer's shoulder. After a few minutes, the man gulped loudly.

"And?" Revan urged him on, though he began to guess the answer already.

"Indeed, they have been sending the messages on a regular basis" Halan confirmed his worries. "Every twelve hours they've been broadcasting a signal – each time the same one."

"Did we interrupt the schedule?"

"Yes, Lord Revan," Halan said weakly, paling visibly. "The signal was supposed to be sent an hour ago. But they didn't send it."

The disturbances in the Force that Revan felt earlier became clear now. The Empire was aware of their presence on Ziost.

"Officer, collect the codes" he ordered. "General Derred," he said, activating his communicator.

"Yes, My Lord?" the man replied.

"Prepare your shuttle and order your men to return to the orbit, we're leaving, now!"

"Right away, My Lord."

"My Lord?" It was Noma.

"What is it?" he asked, switching the channel in his communicator.

"Our sensors have detected a large number of objects in the hyperspace heading towards our position" Noma reported.

"It's the Empire" Revan informed her. "Prepare all of the Squadrons, send them to space to prepare for battle. We'll return to you in a few minutes. Revan out" he ended the conversation without waiting for a response.

"I have their codes, My Lord" Halan reported.

"Our task here is done. We're returning to the orbit" he ordered his forces.

They quickly left the building and headed towards the shuttle with which they arrived on the planet. The disturbance in the Force was growing larger and larger with every passing minute. They've entered the ship and took off as soon as possible, returning to their fleet.

* * *

"Are the Squadrons ready?" Revan asked as he entered the bridge. Their capital ships were now facing the area from which their enemy was coming.

"Yes, My Lord" Noma replied, jumping a little at the Revan's sudden appearance.

"Good. Wolfie, Atton" Revan now turned to his men. "Go to the hangar bay and prepare your Squadrons. This battle will be much heavier than your previous one and we need as many pilots in space as we can put up.

"Of course, General" they've said simultaneously and left the bridge.

"Excuse me, My Lord, but how did the Empire find out about our presence here?" Noma queried, coming closer to Revan. "Ziost didn't send any message or a call for help, we've made sure of it."

"And that's how they found out" he replied, looking at the Grand Admiral. Like most of his men, Noma shuddered a little after making eye contact with the black eyehole of Revan's mask. "They used to send an update message regularly and we have disrupted this schedule" he informed her. Noma didn't reply in any way. "Prepare for the fight!" Revan shouted towards every woman and man on deck.

He starred through the viewport into the empty space, feeling the presence of their enemies approaching. After a moment, the empty space began to fill up with the Empire's capital ships.

"It can't be right" Noma commented, observing the readings from the sensors. "Thirty… no, wait, forty ships!"

"Concentrate full firepower on the nearest ships" Revan ordered. "All Squadrons, engage the enemy, create a barrier between us and them. Admiral Sommos," he addressed the woman who was still standing next to him. "All capital ships must set seventy percent of power on the front shields, keep the life support systems at the minimum and focus the rest of the power on batteries."

"You've heard Lord Revan," Noma said loudly, wanting to be heard by all people who were on the bridge. "Carry out!"

"Setting up the front shields at seventy percent of power, life support systems reduced to the minimum, the rest of power focused on batteries" the Lieutenant confirmed, bringing Revan's orders to life and passing them to the rest of their ships.

Revan was focused on the projector that displayed the layout of the ships – both his and their enemies. The screen was covered with hundreds of small and large triangles in various colors. Their enemies were colored red and his forces were mostly green, except for the fighters Squadrons that were colored respectively to their names.

For someone who wasn't experienced in combat tactics, the display on the screen would seem to be a total mess, but after waging two wars, Revan was able to see clearly through the small shapes. He imagined that that's what Meetra and Malak had to see during the final battle of the Mandalorian Wars. Unfortunately, he was forced to spend the events that took place above Malachor V on the enemy's ship.

"Grey Squadron rendezvous with the Arrow Squadron and engage the nearest capital ship" Noma ordered via her communicator, observing the battlefield alongside Revan.

"Right away, Admiral" Wolfie replied and proceeded to do Noma's orders.

 _Why, oh why did I have to send Bastila away?_ He wondered, for the first time in a while remembering his wife. _Her Battle Meditation would be useful now… and even later,_ he added to himself after a moment. And then, an idea came to his mind, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Officer Halan," he addressed the man who was back at the terminal. "I think it's about damn time we make good use of those codes we've acquired. Check if we can spy on their ship-to-ship communication."

"Right away, My Lord" Halan replied, turning to fulfill the orders he received. He took out the datapad out of his pocket and inserted it into the ship's computer.

"Green Squadron, spread out and disengage" Noma ordered. "You're being surrounded by the enemy's fighters, it's a trap!"

"We're pulling back, Admiral" the Green Leader replied. He and his Squadron maneuvered their fighters in the nick of time before they could get trapped. But they still haven't escaped safely from the enemy forces.

"Alpha Leader, help the Green Squadron and create for them some cover fire."

"Right away, Admiral."

"Admiral Sommos, this is Arrow Leader" Atton contacted her. "The capital ship we've engaged has taken some heavy damage – their life support systems have been destroyed, as well as half of their engines but we'll need some bigger firepower to take this ship down."

"Copy that, Arrow Leader" Noma replied and turned towards the people on the bridge. "All batteries, concentrate fire on the ship ahead, take it down!" she ordered.

"Concentrating firepower of all batteries on the ship ahead" the Lieutenant confirmed. Noma watched through the viewport as their ship's turrets focused fire on the ship ahead, bringing it down. After a few seconds of continuous firing, the Empire's capital ship started to explode in several places until it completely disappeared from space, leaving only individual pieces of what used to be a glorious Harrower-class dreadnaught. Noma allowed a small smile to find its way onto her lips as she watched the ship disappear also from the screen.

"Squadrons, continue what you've been doing and take out the rest of their ships as well" she broadcasted fleet-wide.

"My Lord, I've gain access to the information sent between their ships" Halan reported proudly after a few minutes of working at the terminal.

"Well done, Officer" Revan praised him. "See if there's something we can use in this battle" he ordered.

"Of course, My Lord" Halan replied, browsing the Empire's communication. "Incoming fighters, right above us!" he said after a few seconds.

"How many?" Noma asked.

"Three Squadrons" Halan informed her.

"Grey, Arrow and Alpha Squadron pull back and help us here" Noma ordered the Squadron Leaders.

"On our way, Admiral" the Leaders replied. Since the screen which displayed the battlefield was two-dimensional, Noma tried to see through the viewport the fighters above them, but it proved to be impossible. She only caught a glimpse of their fighters flying past the bridge.

"Five of their ships have broken down shields – they should be an easy target for us" Halan gave another info after a few minutes.

"Which ones?" Noma queried.

"I'll mark them on screen," the Intel Officer said and ran up to the projector. He took an indicator and touched five of the big red triangles.

"Send out the bombers" Revan ordered. One of the Lieutenants passed on his orders to the pilots who were still in the hangars.

"Bomber Leader, this is Admiral Sommos, I'm sending you the coordinates of your targets. These ships have no shields – take them down!" she ordered.

"We're at it, Admiral" the Bomber Squadron Leader replied. After a few seconds, a new group of triangles appeared on the screen and headed towards the five ships that Halan marked.

"This is going smoothly" Noma commented.

"Indeed," Revan said. "Order our Interdictors to focus the firepower on every capital ship that is closest to them" he added.

"Of course, My Lord" Noma replied and passed on Revan's orders further.

The battle over Ziost continued in this way. Halan was finding crucial information in the Empire's ship-to-ship communication and thanks to this, Revan and Noma could exploit it to the fullest. It turned out to be almost lossless skirmish for Revan's Empire.

* * *

A few hours after the battle, Revan, his top Generals and a few people that Revan chose personally were sitting in the conference room on board of the capital ship. Even Darth Traya arrived from Malachor V, summoned by her old apprentice. Moreover, HK managed to send him back the Ebon Hawk from Telos IV.

"We have won our first two battles" Revan began. "Though I must say that I'm a little… disappointed about the outcome of the Ziost campaign" he added. General Derred and Commander Gran who were leading the ground assault looked down in shame. "But we've succeeded nevertheless. The codes we've acquired on the planet below proved to come in handy in the space battle recently. We have an enormous advantage over our enemy now and we must exploit it to the fullest."

"What are your orders, My Lord?" Noma queried with her usual, official tone.

"The fleets that participated in the conquest of Ziost will remain here" Revan declared. "We're close enough to Malachor V to send reinforcements both ways. As for now, we must establish our position on Ziost in order to not lose it too fast, so, we all have a moment to catch our breath and lick our wounds after the recent battles. Queen Talia" he addressed the monarch of Onderon. "I want you to contact Bendak Starkiller on Dxun. He can start sending some of the Mandalorians to us but he must stay on that moon and wait for more of our people to show up."

"I'll do as you ask, Revan" she replied.

"Darth Traya," Revan said, directing his gaze at the old woman. He shuddered a little. It seemed that she could see well past beyond the eyehole in his mask. "The time is appropriate for you to start looking for Meetra." Traya nodded in response. "She might be exiled and she might have forgotten much from her original training, but she still is a Jedi. I want you to train her in the same way you trained me. Help her regain her connection to the Force, I will need her in this war."

"I'll do my best, Revan."

"Atton, you'll go with Darth Traya" Revan declared, now looking at one of the best of his assassins. "You've proved before that you can hunt down any Jedi and now this ability might be crucial."

"I'll do as you command, My Lord" Atton replied, though Revan heard a small trace of reluctance in his voice.

"T3 will go with you as well. You'll take the Ebon Hawk and that small droid can easily fly that ship. That's all from me. You all may leave" Revan said.

The crowd began to leave the conference room. Soon it was empty, except for Revan who was still reading something on the datapad.

"Are you sure it's a good idea that I go as well?" Atton asked. Revan directed his gaze from the datapad at the man. "It's been a while since the last time I've hunted down the Jedi and I think that I will prove to be more useful in the battles ahead."

"It might have been a while since your last hunt but your skills didn't disappear" Revan replied, turning off the datapad. "And finding Meetra will be much more useful in our war than having one more Squadron Leader. And I wouldn't pick any random person for this task."

"So that's it then?" Atton asked, giving up. "I will travel with that old witch and some astro droid?"

"Yes, you will set off as soon as possible. First, you must rest after the recent battles."

"And you trust me to be the adequate person to do this?" Atton asked, hoping to be reassigned in the last moment possible.

"I trust you to not do anything stupid… Jaq."

* * *

 **Well, well, well, we're approaching the events of KotOR 2 rapidly so don't be surprised if in the next chapter Revan will move over and you'll see Meetra in action. Okay, let me know what you thought of this chapter and see you later ;).**


	16. Chapter 16

**The time has come for KotOR 2 to make its way into this story. Of course, it will be different than the original so I hope that I'll keep you entertained at least partially during the upcoming chapter XD. So, say goodbye to Revan (temporarily of course XD) and say hello to Meetra Surik!**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Chapter 16

Atris, Q'Anilia, Zez-Kai-Ell, Raana Tey, and Lucien Draay were sitting in a small orbital shuttle above the planet of Katarr. Feln and Xamar – the last two members of the Jedi Council were in the Temple on the planet's surface, greeting the arriving Jedi and assuring that the rest of the Masters would appear soon.

Three months have passed since the Jedi were exiled from Coruscant. During this time, Atris and the rest of the Masters did their best to find Revan – they sent Jedi in every corner of the Known Galaxy, yet it was to no avail. Moreover, this decision proved to be disastrous for the Jedi Order. Not long after sending the Jedi, the members of the Order began to disappear. Yet when the Masters of the High Council tried to focus their attention on that case, they couldn't find anything through the Force. Even on Tython where the Force is strong, they couldn't locate the source of this anomaly.

The only thing that they were able to discover on Tython was that the source of this anomaly were the Sith. They hoped that it would lead them to Revan but those Sith were different than those from the recent war. Those of the Masters who were more sensitized to the Force trembled a little when they felt Malachor V in those new Sith. It was the same feeling that they had during Meetra's trial. But it wasn't enough for Atris. If anything, that discovery got her even more angry as she remembered the Jedi Exile. She tried a few more times – usually with other Masters but sometimes even on herself, but always to no avail.

After a few failed attempts, Master Q'Anilia proposed to change the place in which they tried to focus themselves. She offered her homeworld – Katarr as a place of mind and spiritual purification. That planet was galaxy-renowned for its inhabitants' strong connection to the Force. Atris and the rest of the Masters approved that idea and summoned all of the remaining Jedi from each and every corner of the Galaxy to return to Katarr. The reason for that was the Council's assumption about the Sith appearing seemingly out of nowhere. The Jedi Masters assumed that the mere Jedi presence was capable of luring those Sith out of hiding. Following that reasoning, they've decided to gather all the remaining members of the Order in one place – Katarr.

Their plan was simple – lure the Sith out and destroy them, ending the growing threat before it could get out of hand. And so, the five Jedi Masters were waiting, floating steadily above Katarr, waiting for their enemy to go out of hiding.

"I sense something approaching us" Master Q'Anilia informed her companions. Her Force sensitivity was additionally escalated by the Jedi conclave on the planet below. "I sense… great darkness" she added after a moment of hesitation.

"It's the Sith" Atris concluded. She shifted her position on the chair, observing the never-ending blackness of space. Her patience was now going to be rewarded.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Zez-Kai-Ell said as he also started to sense the incoming threat. "Something about them seems… familiar."

"It's the Dark Side" Lucien countered, not sharing other Master's worries. "It's always the same."

"Not this time" Master Raana replied, agreeing with Zez-Kai-Ell. "It's not only the Dark Side that we feel."

"Whatever it is, we'll find out in a moment" Atris interrupted, silencing them.

As if in confirmation of her words, a ship dropped out of hyperspace. It was only one cruiser – a familiar one for that matter. It was severely destroyed in several places and was approaching the planet of Katarr slowly.

"A Centurion-class?" Q'Anilia queried, visibly surprised. "I haven't seen a ship like that since the Mandalorian Wars" she added.

"It is Revan's ship" Atris commented; a small smile found its way onto her lips.

"This ship… it's from Malachor" Zez-Kai-Ell realized; his voice cracked on the last word. "It carries the echo from that planet with itself."

"Contact us with Masters Feln and Xamar" Atris ordered. "Tell them the Sith are here and that they must be ready to…"

Whatever she wanted to say was interrupted. All of the Jedi Masters let out simultaneously a voiceless scream of agony, as they watched and listened to what was happening in front of them. They've all heard a dreadful voice within their skulls, speaking an alien language – the one they could not recognize.

Atris focused her strength on blocking the alien voice and kept her gaze on the planet below. She froze still at the sight in front of her. She could literally see a Force wave spread across the Katarr's surface. No bombs were dropped, no shots fired – only words spoken. It quickly spread throughout the planet's surface, swallowing it all.

At the same time, another voice reached her. Or better said, thousands upon thousands of voices. She and the rest of the Jedi Masters clearly heard the screams of Jedi gathered on the planet below. Cries of agony, cries of death.

"Lucien, bring us out of here" Q'Anilia pleaded, regaining her senses as the first one of their group.

The Jedi Master did as he was asked to and quickly typed in some random hyperspace coordinates. They left the Katarr System before being noticed by the Sith.

"I can't believe what I've just witnessed" Raana commented as the first one of them who dared to speak about the recent events.

"That ship… it was from Malachor" Zez-Kai-Ell repeated. "That's what I felt familiar about those Sith – that echo that we've all heard in the Exile."

"This echo… it traveled with this ship" Q'Anilia added. "As if it was a part of it. And the same echo resonated on Katarr after… after it spoke" she added fearfully. Only now did it struck her that she's just witnessed an annihilation of her homeworld.

"When it spoke, I felt strange. I felt as… as if the Force could die" Lucien Draay summed up, speaking for the first time. "I've felt and heard thousands upon thousands of lives being torn away from the Force, their screams." The other Masters confirmed with small nods of their heads. "Atris, what are we going to do now?" he asked, turning towards the Grand Master of the Jedi Order who was still sitting silently. "Atris?" he repeated his question when he received no answer.

Atris took in a shaky breath and her lower lip trembled. "I… I don't know" she admitted shamefully.

*Five years later*

* * *

"I sense her on that ship" Traya informed. During their travels, she changed her robe from the black one she usually wore to the brown one. She, Atton and T3 were sitting in the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk in the Serenno System in the Outer Rim. They were watching the Republic Hammerhead cruiser – the _Harbinger._ It was hovering above the planet while dozens of small vessels were traveling in both ways. From the looks of them, they must have been the transporters.

"Finally" Atton sighed. Revan has sent them on that quest five years earlier and both of them began to get annoyed by it, to say the least. "How did you even track her here?"

"It was difficult to find her, but not impossible" she replied. "And that's all you must know. We must act quickly."

"What are you proposing? Should we board that cruiser?" Atton asked with mockery in his voice.

"You will board that cruiser, assassin," Traya said, ignoring his tone.

"You must be kidding me" he laughed humorlessly. "And what am I supposed to do there? Go on some kind of a killing spree and slay everyone on board?" he laughed again.

"I won't tolerate any more disrespect from you, assassin" Traya snapped at him, choking him through the Force. "You will board this ship and use your skills as a Jedi Hunter to get her out of that cruiser and transfer her to the Ebon Hawk. Is that clear?" she asked, receiving only a few grunts from Atton. "I think so." She loosened her grip on his throat.

"And how am I supposed to get there?" he asked, massaging his neck.

"Don't ask me, I'm not a pilot" Traya replied, not wanting to get into a further discussion.

"Fine" he snapped. "T3, try to get us as close to that cruiser as you can," he said, also deciding to not talk with Traya anymore. "We'll attach ourselves from above, right at their top sluice" he ordered; a plan already beginning to form inside his mind. The droid beeped a few times in response. "Stop it – you know I don't understand that noise." T3 beeped sadly. Atton only rolled his eyes.

The droid did as he was told to do – the Ebon Hawk began to approach the Harbinger, remaining in its blind spot. "Steady as she goes," Atton said, keeping his hands above the controls of the ship. "Alright, we've landed" he commented. He only hoped that they remained unnoticed.

Atton stood up from his seat as the pilot and left to his quarters. He grabbed his gear – a personal masking shield and a pair of blasters and headed towards the rear sluice of the Ebon Hawk. He lowered it down with the controls and connected it with the _Harbinger's_ sluice and opened it. Beneath he saw an empty corridor of the cruiser. After attaching the masking shield and turning it on, Atton jumped down and closed the sluice behind him.

The corridor was empty, luckily for him. Trusting his instincts, Atton turned right, feeling that this path would lead him to his destination. It wasn't long before he encountered first soldier patrols. As he expected, no one noticed him. Atton sneered. _This is all too easy,_ he said to himself.

It became even easier when he eavesdropped on the soldiers' conversation. He quickly learned where he was supposed to be heading to. And as he walked, a plan began to form in his mind. Instead of going straight to the Exile's quarters, Atton headed towards the medical room. He used the opportunity when someone walked out of there and entered the room. Luckily, it was empty. Except for a strange body floating in the Kolto tank. After looking about, Atton grabbed a few syringes, filled with a yellow liquid and a doctor's robe and a face mask. He hid the syringes and the mask in a pocket of his jacket and the robe in his breast pocket and left the medical room.

Atton turned towards the direction where the Exile's quarters were bound to be. He bypassed all of the soldiers that were patrolling the corridors. The quarters weren't far from his current position and he reached them rather quickly. He hid behind a pile of crates and deactivated the masking shield. He slipped into the doctor's robe and put on the mask, hiding his face. As soon as he was done, he revealed himself from behind the crates and approached the entrance to the Exile's quarters. _Well, here goes nothing,_ he said to himself and opened the door.

"What is it?" a woman inside asked. She had her blonde hair cut short, barely reaching her lower jaw. Her blue eyes were unfocused as if she even wasn't there. The clothes she wore showed her form pretty well, much to Atton's delight. _Nice Exile,_ he wondered to himself and smiled beneath the mask.

"Oh, nothing, really" he replied with his usual, bored tone. "I was sent here to give you an injection or two. A standard procedure for the new people on board. We wouldn't want an epidemic outbreak here on the ship, would we? Especially while being in the hyperspace and we'll be making a jump in no time."

"Fine" the Exile replied, turning away from him. She was sitting on the bed, her eyes cast at the wall on the right to her, unfocused.

"You'll feel a little sting" Atton warned, approaching her. He took out one of the syringes out of his pocket. "If you could roll up your sleeve, I would be grateful," he said. The woman in front of him didn't reply – only did as she was asked to. "You're not talkative, are you?" he queried, finishing the first injection.

"Do your job and leave" she replied, not even looking at him.

"Fine, won't say a single word," Atton said, giving up on making any contact with her. He emptied four syringes in her veins.

"Was that amount really necessary?" she queried, finally looking at him. He shrugged.

"To do my job, yes. I'm supposed to get you out of here at any cost" Atton replied, taking off the mask and the robe. "And in order to do that I needed to drug you unconscious," he said honestly. The Exile had no time to react as the injections began to work on her. Her eyes regained focus for a split second before rolling back into her head. She fell back on the bed. Good thing she was sitting or she might have hit her head while falling down. "This is all too easy" Atton commented once again. Now the real problem began – transporting the unconscious Jedi without attracting notice. And the masking device could only hide one person.

"Attention on deck!" a voice from the speakers said. "We've had a breakout in the medical room, all soldiers on standby!"

 _Perfect,_ he mused. Deciding to go with his recent disguise, Atton slipped back into the doctor's robe and attached the masking shield to the Exile's arm. He picked her up and turned the device on and as a result, her body was hidden from everyone's eyes.

"Damn, you're heavy" he breathed out, cursing silently under his nose. With the Exile unconscious in his arms, Atton left the living quarters.

"All soldiers, report on the bridge!" the same voice said through the speakers. "We need help in… Argh!" the voice was cut off. "I'm coming for you, Jedi," a different voice said, a darker one.

 _What the hell was that?_ Atton wondered, glancing at the Exile who was still hidden by the masking shield. The soldiers were bypassing him, not paying him any attention at all, despite his unnatural position. Fortunately for him, the alarm gathered everyone on the bridge and that allowed him to move freely across the ship.

It wasn't long before he reached the spot where he entered the _Harbinger._ The sluice was closed, just as he left it.

"T3, unlock the rear sluice," he said, contacting the droid via his communicator. T3 replied with a series of beeps and bwoops. "Once again you're talking, and once again, I can't understand you," Atton said. A few seconds later, the sluice was opened. "Traya, I could use a little help here. She's not the lightest Jedi and I won't be able to climb the ladder with her in my arms" he contacted his companion. It wasn't long before Traya appeared above him.

"Quickly, we don't have much time" she rushed him, lifting the unconscious Jedi through the Force. "Our enemy has tracked us here and we must run," she said as soon as Atton made his way back into the Ebon Hawk.

"What enemy?" he queried, panting slightly from all the effort.

"I'll explain it to you once we leave this system" she replied. "Go into the cockpit and take us out of here" she ordered, carrying the Exile to one of the spare rooms in the ship. She used the Force to disable the masking shield.

"Where are we heading?" Atton asked, detaching the Ebon Hawk from the Republic Cruiser.

"Set the course for Telos" Traya ordered, joining Atton in the cockpit.

"Shouldn't we return to Revan with our prey?" Atton queried. "He ordered us to find her."

"He asked me to retrain her" Traya corrected him. "And there are things she must experience before returning to war. Now get us out of here."

Atton knew better than to argue with her. He learned it the hard way during their travels. He obeyed her command without saying a single word of complaining.

"Jumping into hyperspace in three… two… one…" he counted down. But that's when they ran out of luck. Or as Traya would say, the Force wasn't with them in that specific moment.

Just as they were about to disappear in the hyperspace route, the _Harbinger_ fired upon their ship. It was already too late to stop their jump into the hyperspace, but still, the cruiser's guns managed to hit the Ebon Hawk's engine.

"Holy shit!" Atton cursed loudly. The alarms went off in the cockpit. A few diodes glowed red, indicating that the Ebon Hawk took some critical damage. "One of our engines is offline!"

"What does it mean?" Traya queried, for once wanting to hear what Atton had to say.

"I'm pulling us out of hyperspace" Atton informed her, sitting back at the controls.

"Why?"

"Because if I don't, there's a good chance our engine will explode. And if it happens in the hyperspace, the parts of the Ebon Hawk will be able to be found in different sectors of the Galaxy" he explained her. Traya didn't say a word. "I'm pulling us out" he declared, pulling the lever. The blue and white colors of the hyperspace moved over for the blackness of the empty space.

"T3, check what you can do with the engines" Atton ordered. The droid rolled towards the back of the ship, heading towards the exit to the top of the ship.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Traya asked, deciding to let Atton take the charge.

"Check our passenger" Atton replied after a moment of thinking. "I'll try to stabilize the ship and land us somewhere safe."

"Where are we anyway?"

"In the Peragus System" Atton informed after checking their coordinates. "There's only one place where we can land here – the Mining Facility on Peragus II."

"Do your job" Traya said, leaving the cockpit.

"As if I was planning to do the opposite" he murmured to himself.

They were approaching the asteroid field steadily, floating towards the destroyed planet. Atton thought for a split second that they were relatively safe but these thoughts quickly disappeared from his mind.

A sudden explosion shook the entire ship. It was a wonder that Atton didn't hit his head on the consoles, but he heard T3 flying through the ship, letting out a terrified series of beeps.

"What again?" he asked himself, checking the scanners. They didn't show anyone in the system except for them. "Fuck" he cursed again. The engine has exploded and the explosion caused them to change the destination in which they were traveling. Now they were heading in the opposite direction to the Peragus Mining Facility.

"T3, see what you can, do" he ordered, as he ran past the droid. The astromechanical unit managed to stand up again. Atton rushed towards the room where Traya and the Exile were. He cursed again when he saw what happened.

Traya was laying unconscious, right next to the Jedi Exile. Apparently, the explosion caused her to hit something which resulted in her blacking out. Fortunately, she wasn't bleeding. At least Atton didn't see anything.

"Old witch" he commented quietly.

Deciding that he would take care of them later, Atton left the room and headed towards the exit of the ship. Apparently, T3 already used the elevator to get on top of the ship.

"How's it going, little one?" Atton asked via the communicator. The droid replied once again with a series of beeps and bwoops. "Alright, I see you're safe and sound out there," he said.

Atton turned from the elevator and headed towards the back of the ship, wanting to reach the machinery. But the door to the hyperdrive was locked – the effect of the explosion.

"T3, the door to the machinery is locked and I can't get inside" Atton informed the droid. "Stabilize the engine and then try to reach the hyperdrive from above." The droid once again confirmed in the way Atton didn't understand. He rushed back to the cockpit.

There were more diodes glowing red than the previous time he was there. And there was some glowing yellow which indicated some serious, but not critical damage. But there was no good news in that.

From all the systems, only navigation remained untouched. The hull integrity was failing, as well as life support. But the hyperdrive and the engines were offline. If things didn't improve fast, the life support system would also go offline and then, they would suffocate in the vast emptiness of space.

Atton did his best to stabilize the other systems but there was little he could do. After a few minutes, the only thing improved, but it wasn't due to his ministrations. The hyperdrive returned online but the engines were still failing. Soon, T3 returned to the cockpit.

"Good job, little one" Atton praised the droid for his actions. "Guess you're not a useless bucket of bolts after all." T3 bounced, proud of himself. "But we'll die anyway if we don't land soon. The life support system will soon go offline as well and then we're done. And we have two passengers who need the medical help as soon as possible" he said, once again taking control over the Ebon Hawk. It took him some effort, but he managed to put the ship back on the course, heading towards the Peragus Mining Facility. "Well, here goes nothing" he commented as they began to approach the asteroid field.

* * *

 **Okay, alternating the original story so it fits my previous chapters is much more difficult than I anticipated XD So, let me know what you thought of my version of the Hawk arriving at Peragus. And see you soon ;).**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, what can I say? The number of reviews recently is… disturbing to say the least XD. Please, take a few seconds to write down your thoughts on my writing. It is crucial to me that you share your opinions with me – it will certainly help me to improve my writing if I know from you what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing correctly. Also, I've just started college so my time of doing nothing is over XD. I'll try to find time to write the next chapters but I don't know how often I will be able to post it.  
**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Chapter 17

 _She was on Coruscant. The sun was already setting, illuminating the tall skyscrapers. She was standing with Revan and Alek, observing the distant building of the Jedi Temple. Once again, the Jedi Council forbade them to intervene in the war against the Mandalorians. But she was aware that her companions already made their mind.  
_

 _"If we want to stop the Mandalorians, we must act now. They've already conquered a few dozens of systems along the Rim. And you know what they did to us on Flashpoint" Alek said, trying to convince her. "The Jedi Council is wise but will take too long to deal with this threat. The Council seems content to watch, to debate, while entire systems fall to the Mandalorians. They will only grow more powerful with time. We must act now, Meetra" he repeated.  
_

 _Meetra was fully aware of what Mandalorians are capable of. She was there, on Flashpoint. She was captured alongside other Jedi, including Alek. He never spoke of what he suffered from the hands of the Mandalorian scientist – Demagol. The only testimony of what he's been through was his bold head. But he didn't have to talk about those days. Even while still in her cell, Meetra could easily hear Alek's screams, echoing through the Flashpoint Stellar Research Station._

" _We will use our might, to aid the Republic in its time of need… as we have promised. Join Revan and I, together we will battle this menace" Alek added. Meetra didn't know what to think of his words._

 _She somewhat suspected that Revan would choose to fight alongside the Republic. She guessed that it was his Mandalorian blood that called him to battle. And knowing Alek almost her entire life, she was sure that he would join him. She knew in the back of her mind that she would also want to come. Many nights in her youth she dreamt of battle, of glory.  
_

 _But when their journey to Suurja turned out to be disastrous, she lost her will to fight. However, she couldn't find a flow in Alek's reasoning. And they were her friends. The three of them and Bastila were always together. What would it say about her if she abandoned them now when they needed her the most? What if she refused to stand by them when she could always count on them? Throughout her entire life, Revan and Alek were a certain constant to her. They were always by her side._

 _"Meetra" Revan spoke. She looked at him. He wasn't in the Flashpoint Station with them. A few days before being captured, they parted ways and Revan left Suurja, not telling where he was going. But wherever he was, it surely left some scars on him, just as the Flashpoint left scars on her and Alek. She could see it on his face. "Please. We need you. People can say that one Jedi wouldn't change anything. But I know you, and I need you. I need your help. If we want to stop the Mandalorians, we must act together." She noticed a subtle glance that Alek cast at Revan. He wouldn't say it out loud, but deep inside, he blamed Revan for what the Mandalorians did to them… what they did to him. And he was aware, just as Meetra was, that the Mandalorians were Revan's kin. "We've always been together – the three of us" he continued. Meetra noticed that he excluded Bastila. At least he didn't want to drag her into the war. "And we can't go separate ways now. We'll need each other in what the future has in store for us. I won't force you to do anything but I must ask. Will you go with us? Will you help us?"_

 _Revan wasn't that kind of man that would ask someone for help, even his closest friends. Meetra saw clearly that it was difficult for him to ask her to come with them. It almost caused him physical pain.  
_

" _I will" she replied, nodding her head hesitantly._

* * *

" _Is the device ready?" Meetra asked via her communicator. She was standing on the bridge of one of the Republic cruisers, just outside of the Mass Shadow Generator's reach. Or so Bao-Dur claimed. The space above Malachor V was filled with ships – both Republic's and the Mandalorians'. Alek was standing right next to her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder._

 _"Set and activated" Bao-Dur replied calmly. This was it, the final moment of the Mandalorian Wars. In just a few seconds she was supposed to witness the annihilation of the entire Mandalorian fleet… and that part of the Republic's Navy that was in close proximity to the Malachor V. The fate of the Galaxy laid in her hands. A catastrophe was waiting only for her word.  
_

 _"On my order then," she said, faking calmness. She watched the simulation of the explosion of Bao-Dur's machine. She watched the Republic ships for a while longer. They all served under them, willing to fulfill every order just to get rid of the Mandalorian threat. And now, they were about to die in the same way as their enemies._

" _General?" Bao-Dur asked after a moment of silence. The Iridonian was waiting only for her word. Just one word. "General? Let's get this over with" he urged her on. But Meetra was lost in the world of her own thoughts._

 _She wasn't accustomed to this – to giving orders. It was something that Revan was good at. But he was captured on Althir III and his soldiers were butchered by the Mandalorians. It happened a month ago and they haven't heard of him ever since._

" _General?" Bao-Dur asked again. She felt Alek squeeze her shoulder reassuringly. He wanted her to know that he was with her._

" _We owe it to him" he whispered. Meetra knew he was right. She took in a shaky breath._

 _"Do it" she said quickly. For a moment she was afraid that Bao-Dur didn't hear her but then, the space above Malachor V shone brightly as if a supernova exploded right next to them. A bright light forced her to cover her eyes. First, there was silence. But after a few seconds, she heard thousands upon thousands of screams throughout the Force. And then, there was nothing.  
_

* * *

 _"Do you know why we have called you here?" Vrook asked her. He and the rest of the Jedi Masters were sitting in the Council Chambers in the Temple on Coruscant. Most of the Masters looked at her accusingly. She knew that there was no hope for mercy. Not after what she had done on Malachor V.  
_

" _I came because I wanted to" Meetra replied proudly. She wouldn't show remorse if they were not willing to show her forgiveness. "Not because you summoned me."_

" _As Revan summoned you" Kavar spoke. She turned to look at her old Master. Even he wasn't showing any signs of sympathy towards her. Once again, she felt betrayed by them. "So you have come full circle to return to the Jedi."_

 _"Why did you defy us?" Zez-Kai-Ell asked her. His gaze was a little softer but still harsh. "The Jedi are the guardians of peace and have been for centuries. This call to war undermines all that we have worked for."  
_

" _Is Revan your Master now?" Atris asked. Out of all of the Jedi Masters gathered in the Chambers, her gaze and her voice were at most filled with the accusation that came dangerously close to hatred. Meetra looked at the Grand Master of the Order as she spoke. "Or is it the horror you wrought at Malachor that has caused you to see the truth at last?"  
_

" _You have shut us out" Zez-Kai-Ell spoke again. "And so have shut yourself to the Galaxy."_

 _"You are Exiled" Lonna Vash announced. Meetra looked at her with disbelief. She expected to be punished but not to be exiled from the Order. "And you are a Jedi no longer!"  
_

 _"There is one last thing," Vrook said. Meetra didn't look at him at first, still watching Lonna with disbelief as clear as day on her face. "Your lightsaber – surrender it to us" he ordered.  
_

 _The Council Chambers blurred, but the words still echoed in her mind. "You are Exiled, and you are a Jedi no longer! You are Exiled, and you are a Jedi no longer! You are Exiled, and you are…_

 _Awaken,_ Meetra heard inside of her head. This one word breached into Meetra's mind, penetrating it like a blaster would penetrate a flesh, cutting off Lonna's words. Even unconscious, she twitched, regaining her senses. She felt a liquid around her and when she tried to lift her eyelids, she felt the same liquid pour into her eyes, stinging her. She heard the sound of the liquid being drained. It took her a few seconds to realize that she couldn't breathe normally – she had a breathing mask on.

She felt a breeze of cold air on the naked skin as the liquid continued to drain. Her short hair was sticking to her forehead and falling into her still closed eyes. As the level of the liquid was dropping, she felt herself falling steadily until she hit a glass with her head. She risked opening her eyes.

Her vision was blurred but at least there was no liquid entering her eyes. Meetra supported herself against the glass in front of her, but it turned out to be a mistake. The glass pane lowered itself with a hiss and at the same time, Meetra lost her support and fell to the ground. She hit the floor with a soft thud.

She felt cold after a sudden contact with the ground. Only then did she realize that she wasn't completely naked – she was dressed in a one-piece suit that clung tightly to her body. As her senses were returning to her, she noticed she was lying down in some sort of a medical room – around her was standing a few kolto tanks – all of them were empty.

If it wasn't for the fact that she was completely and utterly exhausted, she would have jumped right onto her feet when the terminals around her started to beep simultaneously. She looked down. The small computers around her were signalizing that she was alright. Summoning all of her strength, Meetra forced herself to stand up. Immediately, she discarded the breathing mask, taking in a few shaky breaths.

She was located in a round room that certainly served as the medical center of wherever she was. Except for the kolto tanks, there were also plenty of syringes, scattered all over a small table, while some were lying on the floor. Unconsciously, Meetra reached towards her right arm after noticing the needles. What surprised her was the fact that indeed, there were a few wounds after the injections. She had a feeling that she should remember where the scars were from but no matter how hard she focused, she couldn't recall the event that caused her to acquire them.

She was still a little dizzy, but her senses were quickly returning to her. As well as… the Force? _It can't be,_ she wondered. Meetra hasn't felt that eerie feeling since… _Since the Malachor V,_ she realized. A thrill ran down her spine. She wasn't sure if she should feel excitement… or dread.

Deciding to think about that later, Meetra headed towards the only door in the medical room. She assumed that this should be the way out. She could wonder on her Force connection later. The instincts learned during the Jedi training and later perfected during the Mandalorian Wars told her that she should learn more about her current situation.

 _This doesn't look like the Harbinger,_ Meetra mused. She remembered being on board of the Republic ship. _They've said that they've been looking for me. That the Republic needed me._ She snorted. They needed her when it turned out that the Mandalorians were superior on the battlefield. They needed her during the final moment of the Wars. But when she needed them after the Council has judged her… they stood idly by. They didn't say a word.

The last thing she remembered was a doctor coming into her dorm on board _the Harbinger. This would explain the injections,_ she realized. But why she couldn't remember what happened next, or, most importantly, why wasn't she anymore with the Republic, she had no idea.

The ground beneath her wasn't shaking, indicating that she wasn't on the ship anymore. After passing the door, Meetra found herself in a small hall that was ended with another door. She walked past it.

Now she was in a much larger room, fully glassed, that had numerous off-shoots. She didn't know why, she guessed it was the Force that told her to do it, Meetra opened the door to her right.

She stepped into a room that looked like a morgue. There were multiple beds, some occupied and some free. Meetra counted a total of three bodies – each one was covered with a white sheet. Not knowing exactly why she approached the nearest body and uncovered the sheet.

She put the sheet back to its original place as soon as she saw what was beneath them. What used to be a face was now a rotting mess. She forced herself to not vomit whatever she had in her stomach.

Despite the fact that she knew she should leave this room after what she saw, she approached yet another body. With trembling hands, she uncovered the sheets once more.

This time she wasn't greeted with the same sight as before. She saw an old woman beneath the sheets. Her hair was as white as snow. She wasn't moving but Meetra couldn't notice any signs of what could cause her to get to the morgue. She wasn't sure what she wanted to find but the Force was trying to tell her something, of that she was certain. Unfortunately, it's been too long since the last time she listened to the Force and Meetra couldn't quite figure out what it was.

She was examining the old woman as she felt the Force swirl around her. There was something about her that Meetra couldn't quite put into words. _Found what you've been looking for amongst the dead?_ Meetra heard in her head. It was the same voice she heard while floating in the Kolto tank. A split second later, the old woman caught her hand. Meetra jumped in surprise.

"Would you mind helping an old woman to stand up?" what Meetra thought was a corpse asked. She was just staring at her, not being able to speak a word. "What, haven't you seen someone as old as me before?"

"I… I recognize your voice" Meetra replied, finally able to speak.

"Yes, I had hoped as much. I slept here too long and could not awaken. It may be I reached out unconsciously, and your mind must have been a willing one. Or perhaps you have been trained in such things?"

"I have never seen one sleep so deeply" Meetra countered, still hardly believing her eyes. "You looked dead, just a few moments ago."

"Close to death, yes, closer than I'd like. You have the smell of the kolto tank about you… how do you feel?" The woman replied, swiftly changing the topic.

"So you can touch minds… and feign death" Meetra summed up, not answering the question. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Kreia" the old woman introduced herself. "And I am your rescuer – as you are mine" she added, though Meetra didn't understand what was that supposed to mean. "Tell me – do you recall what happened?" Kreia asked, dropping the topic of Meetra's health condition.

"The last thing I remember, I was on board a Republic ship, _the Harbinger_ …" she replied, recalling the events that she memorized. "What happened to it?" she asked, hoping to receive an answer on why she wasn't there anymore.

"Your ship was attacked" Kreia answered bluntly. "You were the only survivor… a result of your Jedi training, no doubt" she added. Meetra could swear that she heard Kreia's voice crack a little – almost unnoticeably.

"I am no longer a member of the Jedi Order" Meetra countered sternly. _You are Exiled, and you are a Jedi no longer!_

"Your stance, your walk tells me you are a Jedi" Kreia replied calmly. "Your walk is heavy, you carry something that weighs you down."

"The Jedi Order and I have a… troubled history," Meetra said, pushing the negative memories out of her head. She didn't want to contemplate on that in this situation.

"So it would seem. Keep your past – and let us focus on the now." Kreia replied. Meetra gave a silent sigh of relief that the old woman didn't press on.

"All right – what's going on? How did we get here?" Meetra asked, looking about the room they were in.

"I do not know. I was removed from the events of the world as I slept" Kreia answered honestly. "A survey of the surroundings may provide the answers we seek. The ship we arrived in – the Ebon Hawk – must still be in this place. We should recover it and leave" she added sternly.

"Why do we need to leave?" Meetra asked, not knowing where the sudden haste came from.

"We were attacked once, and I fear our attackers will not give up the hunt so easily" Kreia explained her. "Without transport, weapons, and information, they will find us easy prey indeed."

"You seem nervous, worried," Meetra noticed, examining the woman in front of her. Despite the hood that covered Kreia's eyes, she could easily see that she was nervous. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Even as I slept, I felt much unrest here" Kreia explained, sharing her worries with Meetra. "I saw strange visions, minds colored with fear – now, everything here feels terribly silent."

It took a moment for Meetra to realize what Kreia was talking about, but as soon as she did, she knew she was right. The whole place seemed… abandoned. And Meetra learned it the hard way in her past that it's never a good sign.

"I would find out as much as you can about this place quickly" Kreia, said. "I fear we will need to depart as suddenly as we arrived."

"We'll see. There's got to be someone left alive around here" Meetra countered. Another thing she learned during the Mandalorian Wars – to not take anything at the face value.

"You may wish to extend your search for some clothes" Kreia commented, with a subtle hint of amusement in her voice. "If only for proper first impressions."

"Fine" Meetra agreed. "Aren't you going to come with me?"

"I leave you to the explorations of this place" Kreia replied, sitting back at the bed that she was lying in recently. "Here I will remain and attempt to center myself.

Meetra was clever enough to realize that the old woman considered their conversation to be over. Rolling her eyes slightly, she left the morgue.

Returning to the same room she was in recently, Meetra turned right, deciding to go in the direction that remained a mystery to her. She opened the door, only to reveal another small room. It didn't have any purpose in Meetra's opinion. It was empty – save for a single corpse and a damaged droid. The odor of the rotting flesh was almost unbearable.

Covering her nose and her mouth, Meetra quickly strode towards the only door she noticed, hoping to get away from the awful smell as soon as it was possible. She opened another door and nearly passed out by a sudden wave of the unbearable odor.

In the next room, there were even more corpses, filling it with the smell of the rotting flesh. _I will find out what happened to them,_ Meetra stated. _But first I need to get away from that foul odor._

She had seen death more than once before. But the rotting corpses were something that always terrified and disgusted her. She crossed the room in a few quick steps and opened yet another door, secretly hoping to not be greeted by other rotting corpses.

This time she was lucky. The room was empty – completely empty. No destroyed droids, no corpses, nothing at all. Continuing on, she passed towards other rooms – some with corpses, some without. The route was taking her straight forward until she found herself in what looked like a dressing room – some wardrobes were standing against the wall. And a few corpses lying on the ground. Meetra rolled her eyes again. Apparently, this was something that she would have to get used to.

The only door was located to her left. She approached it, only to stop dead in her tracks, as she felt someone's presence in her mind.

 _Be careful, there is much energy in the room beyond… yet it sterns from nothing that lives…_

 _Kreia? Wh-?_ Meetra thought, wondering how she was able to hear the old woman in her mind.

 _Can you not sense them? Reach out… cast aside your sight, cast aside what you see, and instead, reach out with your perceptions, she instructed her._

Meetra did as she was told to. Taking in a shaky breath, she closed her eyes and channeled the Force, trying to get an understanding of what Kreia meant.

She felt a presence in the next room. But it wasn't a presence of a living creature that she was so used to. Trying to sharpen her hearing, Meetra heard a stifled clanging of metal against metal. _Droids,_ she realized.

Ah, you can feel them, Kreia noticed. There was a subtle hint of pride in her voice. The droids you cannot perceive, but the small oscillations of energy… that you can feel… echoing outwards.

 _What am I supposed to do?_

 _Remember your training… a Jedi is never defenseless,_ Kreia replied, and her presence in Meetra's mind disappeared as soon as it appeared.

 _But it's been too long since the last time I used the Force… Kreia?_ Meetra tried to contact the old woman, but it turned out to be a waste of time. Once again, Meetra took in a shaky breath and opened the door.

Acting on her instincts perfected during the countless campaigns in the Mandalorian Wars, Meetra summoned the Force to herself. She was surprised, to say the least, that she actually managed to do it.

A wave of energy erupted from her hand, reaching all the droids in the room. Meetra felt a burning in her fingers but somehow she knew that what she did wasn't the same as the followers of the Dark Side do. Deciding to contemplate on that later, Meetra turned her focus back to the droids.

But there was no danger left. The droids were destroyed. Allowing herself to relax, Meetra dropped her battle stance, once again gazing at her hand. She felt it. She felt the Force return to her. A subtle giggle managed to get past her lips. Soon, that giggle turned into full laughter. Genuine, happy laughter. Hesitantly, Meetra focused herself on one of the damaged droids and once again summoned the Force, closing her eyes.

She opened it back a few seconds later, noticing that the droid was now floating in the air, only because of the Force that was coming from her. Experimentally, Meetra waved her hand. The floating droid followed in the same direction. Happy with the result, Meetra dropped the droid.

 _Ah, you can feel it again,_ Kreia spoke to her again. _Do not turn away from it. Listen… feel it echoing within you. Come, I shall guide you down the familiar paths – you will need it if we are to survive and escape this place._

 _I never want to lose it again,_ Meetra replied, still happy with the recent events.

She left the small room and once again headed towards the only door that she could find. Soon, Meetra found herself in a room much larger than any of the previous ones. In the center of it was a large stone sculpture, surrounded by numerous computers and terminals. There was also a much larger computer to Meetra's right, standing right at the viewport. Through it, the Exile could clearly see dozens upon dozens of asteroids and distant stars, shining brightly on the blackness of empty space.

Following her senses and the Force, Meetra turned left, heading towards the door at the far end of the room. There was a strange feeling that was getting stronger and stronger the closer she was to the door. But it's been some time since the last moment she could feel the Force and Meetra had no idea what it was that she was feeling.

 _Ah… beyond this door someone yet lives,_ Kreia informed her, once again invading her mind. _Be mindful… his thoughts are… difficult to read… But you have nothing to fear from this one… and he might yet prove useful._

Not answering in any way, Meetra opened the door and found herself in what looked like a detention room. There was only one person locked up. A human male.

"Nice outfit."

* * *

 **Okay, that would be it for today. Please, let me know in the comments below what you thought of this chapter and make sure to add this story to your favorites and follow it. See you soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Guys… It's sad for me to say it but… this is going to be the last update. But anyway, I wish you all Merry Christmas and a happy New Year.  
**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Chapter 18

"Nice outfit" the man in the cage commented when he saw Meetra entering the room. He accented the word 'nice' too much for Meetra's liking. Something stirred in her mind. She had a feeling that she knew the man in the cage. But she couldn't remember why she knew him. "What, the miners changed the patients' uniforms while I've been in here?"

The man in the cage was dressed up strangely, in Meetra's opinion. He had a white shirt, unbuttoned at the top. On his forearms, he had brown gauntlets and he was sporting a thick vest in the same color. He had ordinary black trousers, loosely wrapped up with a belt to which was attached a blaster case, though it was empty.

His wild, untamed hair was brown and he had hazel eyes – something that suited him, as Meetra observed. He had quite sharp features and a subtle stubble. Overall, he was a handsome man, even in Meetra's opinion.

"Does Mr. Charming have a name?" Meetra replied with a sarcastic remark, crossing her arms on her chest to somehow stop the man's eyes from wandering all over her body. Now she understood what Kreia meant when she told her to find some clothes. "And how did you know I'm a patient?"

"My name's Atton… Atton Rand" the man introduced himself; his tone suggesting that it was almost an insult that somebody didn't know his name. "Excuse me if I don't shake hands. The field only causes mild electrical burns" he added with a smirk, obviously trying to get on Meetra's good side with a joke. "As for your question, I'm the one who brought you here. So it's fair to say you owe me one." This shocked her.

"I've been told that I was rescued by someone else" she replied, looking at him suspiciously.

"Well, that's impossible" Atton shrugged his shoulders. "When we landed here, I was the only conscious person on the ship," he told her.

"Kreia never mentioned you," Meetra said, before realizing that she might have told a little too much. After all, she wasn't sure if she could trust him. He wasn't locked up without a reason.

"So that old witch still breathes?" Atton queried, lifting his eyebrows. "She's quite durable for someone her age." He chuckled. "I mean, have you seen her wrinkles? It takes a long time to cause damage like that. Not to mention that the last time I saw her she was passed out… just as you were." This caught Meetra's attention, as she looked at the man in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked. Atton shrugged his shoulders again.

"I've told you already" he replied nonchalantly. "My name is Atton and I'm the one who saved your sorry ass. If it wasn't for me, the ship we arrived in here would have crashed into thousands of pieces in the hyperspace. So as I've said, you owe me one. So you might as well release me from the cage. This would get us even" he proposed, smirking slightly.

"Not so fast" Meetra countered. Atton's cocky behavior was unnerving her. "First, care to explain why you're locked up?"

"Security claimed I violated some trumped-up regulation or another by landing here with a ship that was inches away from exploding" Atton explained as if it was no big deal. "Take it up with them if you want but the truth is that if I hadn't landed here, our ship would have exploded in the space. Then, all of the Peragus would be gone for good. And we with it. I've told it to them but they stopped listening to me shortly before they stopped feeding. Now that's criminal" he added.

"This facility's dead" Meetra observed. "I've seen a few corpses on my way here. What happened here?"

"It's a real short story" Atton replied. "You see, the Jedi – you – show up and you know that means – where there's one Jedi, the Republic will soon be crawling up your ion engine in no time. But the story gets better" he added before Meetra could say anything. "See, some of the miners got it into their ferrocrete skulls that since you were unconscious, they can collect the bounty the Exchange has posted for live Jedi. Well, what passes for the law here didn't like that idea, so the two groups started fighting. Then there was some big explosion, I was sitting here for a long time, then you showed up in your underwear and things got a lot better" he finished with a smirk. Meetra rolled her eyes on that. But something that Atton said caught her interest.

"There's a bounty on captured Jedi? Why?" she asked. Meetra figured out that a little questioning wouldn't be harmful and certainly would help her to get to know her surroundings.

"Don't know much about it" Atton admitted. "Maybe the Exchange wants one as a trophy, or somebody's got something against Jedi and is looking to collect. There are not many Jedi left… wouldn't surprise me if the bounty's pretty high."

"Not many Jedi left? What happened to them?" Meetra queried. She couldn't believe just how much she had missed during her time in exile.

"The ones that weren't killed in the Jedi Civil War ended up switching off their lightsabers long ago" Atton explained again. "Word is, there's not even a Jedi Council anymore, but who knows?" Meetra smiled slightly at that. That was something she could certainly live with.

"Was it caused by the Mandalorian Wars?" she asked carefully. It was a sensitive topic for her. But if that man was looking for her with Kreia, then he must have known of her past.

"Yeah, Revan, Malak, and the Jedi that went to join them in the Mandalorian Wars" Atton replied. "They turned against the other Jedi and had a scrap that almost laid waste to the galaxy. Heh. Where have you been for the past few years?"

 _Revan… what have you done?_ She wondered to herself. Indeed, she missed many events since her sentence.

"I've been… away since the Mandalorian Wars," Meetra replied hesitantly.

"Well, I wasn't there, but like all Sith, Revan and Malak turned on each other. After they turned on the Jedi, of course" Atton explained. Meetra sighed heavily.

Of course, she wasn't completely cut off from the rest of the Galaxy through the past few years. She heard some rumors of what was happening. But she wanted to know if the rumors were true.

"What happened next?" she asked.

"Well, the word is that Revan reclaimed his control over the Sith Empire but disappeared in a blink of an eye before the Republic could do anything. He took his army with him, never to be seen or heard again" Atton said in a blunt tone as if he wasn't describing the events that shook the Galaxy years ago.

"Is that all that happened?"

"Look, not like your half-naked interrogation isn't a personal fantasy of mine, but I was locked up here for quite some time now. I would appreciate it if you released me. I can help you. I can!" Atton added when he noticed that Meetra wasn't so convinced. "I've gotten out of trouble countless times" he bragged.

"Tell me your plan, and we can go from there" Meetra ordered. She didn't know why but somehow she began to trust that man.

"This facility isn't a military installation, which means we may have a chance" Atton began to explain. "First, you shut down this cell's security field, and I can reroute the emergency systems so we can get to the hangars. We grab a ship and then we fly out of here."

"I trust you," Meetra said after a moment of wondering on his words. "And if we work together, we may be able to get out of this mess," she said, approaching the console. She clicked a few buttons and the cage in which Atton was held turned off.

"Great" Atton commented, stretching himself. Meetra couldn't help but notice his shirt going up a few inches, revealing the skin beneath. "Now to business. Let's get to the command console."

"All right, let's go" Meetra replied, following Atton. She was surprised that Kreia didn't contact her during her encounter with that man.

They left the detention room, heading towards the direction from which she came. They both approached a large console that was standing right at the viewport.

"All right, here we are" Atton commented, coming closer to the terminal. "Now this console is set on automatic hail, you may have heard it when you came in" he added, looking at her. "The asteroid drift charts are constantly being updated, so it sends out a transmission to incoming vessels so they don't get crushed into space dust" he explained when he saw that she was looking at him without knowing what he was talking about. "The hail warns them to keep their distance until orbital drift charts are transmitted, and then provides docking instructions to incoming ships… usually freighters. Thing is, you can bounce that same transmission back to the comm here… and suddenly, you've got access to the communication system from the inside" he kept on explaining while doing something at the terminal. He smirked after a moment. "Pure Pazaak – the console's ours," he said proudly. "Now, all we need to do is re-activate the turbolifts, cancel the emergency lockdown… hey!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Meetra asked, approaching him. Only then she realized that she's been looking at Atton while he was busy at the terminal. She shook her head.

"This system's been severed from the main hub" Atton explained, turning around to face her. Meetra noticed the subtle glance he cast at her breast before his eyes met hers. "After it was locked down from remote. You can't even reroute the system, it's been cut clean!"

"This wouldn't be standard procedure in an emergency lockdown" she deducted.

"No" Atton agreed with her. "Someone tried to lock down this whole level tight, and leave us here. Trapped" he added with a sigh.

"Is there something else we can do with this console?" she queried.

"I doubt it" Atton admitted shamefully. "All we have is communication back, for all the good trying to shout in a vacuum will do us."

"Let's see if we can try and reach someone on the comm," Meetra said, approaching the terminal.

"Be my guest – not much else we can do. The comm's all yours" he added, stepping aside to let her get access to the terminal. Meetra could feel his eyes wandering on her body as she was working at the console, though surprisingly, it wasn't as annoying to her as she thought it may be.

She pressed a few buttons at the console, entering its interface. After a moment, she accessed the comm system. She tried to access the dormitories, but there was no response. She tried her luck with the Hangar Bay 25.

In response, Meetra heard a series of low-pitched whistles and beeps. _A utility droid,_ she realized.

"Can you read me?" she asked via the comm. Once again, she received a series of beeps and bwoops as a response.

"Do a diagnostic" Meetra ordered, understanding the droid. "Then follow my instructions." The droid beeped in affirmation.

"We're trapped up on the administration level" she informed him. "Can you unlock the turbolifts?" The droid beeped sadly in denial.

"Is there some other way out of here beside the turbolifts?" she asked hopefully. The droid beeped again, this time with something resembling fear.

"I'd rather risk it than be trapped up here" Meetra commented. The droid beeped nervously.

Meetra was listening to T3's steady beeping. She could hear a muffled sound of the droid's wheels rolling on the ground. Every now and then the droid was reporting to her the progress he made. Atton was staring at her as if she had grown out a second head. T3 informed her that he might able to unlock the turbolifts from his current position, as well as the hangar where the Ebon Hawk was. Meetra was glad to hear it.

Her happiness was short-lived, though. After a few minutes, she heard T3's terrified beeps, and then silence.

"I'll never know how someone can understand that trashcan" Atton commented when he noticed Meetra's scowl.

"It's not so difficult… for the intelligent ones, that is" she replied teasingly, taking pride in Atton's blush.

"So, uh, how long have you been a Jedi?" he asked awkwardly, trying to change the subject. Meetra couldn't help but enjoy the way he lifted his eyebrows and rubbed the back of his head as he asked her. "Must be tough, you know… no family… no husband" he commented.

"No tougher than enduring your false sympathy, while you're staring at my chest" Meetra teased him, checking his reaction. She wasn't a fool – she knew that many men found her attractive. To emphasize her words, she crossed her arms on her breasts, noticing that Atton's eyes lifted up a few millimeters. _Failed,_ she wondered to herself with a small smirk.

"Hey, I wasn't trying…" he began to explain, but he was interrupted by a sudden beeping from the console that didn't belong to the droid. Atton came up to the terminal and checked the cameras, aiming for the live footage. He was surprised to see the doors on the lower level being opened. "Hey, what do you know – that little cargo cylinder came through" he commented.

"It looks like it" Meetra agreed with him, checking the camera footage. "But it's strange he didn't contact us on the comm" she mused.

"If he got the turbolifts working, then we should have a clear run to the hangar," Atton said.

"The turbolifts are locked down manually, so I had him open the emergency hatch" Meetra replied. His eyes widened.

"Wait, wait. Don't tell me you're taking that hatch down into the mining tunnels… are you?" he asked hesitantly. "That explosion I heard came from below. There's probably nothing down there except superheated rock and collapsed blast tunnels. You'd be an idiot to go down there" he added, not fully thinking on what he was saying.

"Thanks for a compliment" Meetra replied sarcastically. "But a Jedi's life I sacrifice – besides, someone's got to save our skins" she added.

"You're either really brave or really crazy" Atton commented, shaking his head. "Or both" he added after a moment. "All right – I'll try to monitor things from up here," he said, sighing heavily. "Be careful – the only thing moving down there is likely to be mining droids, so don't be playing hero too hard." He blushed again after Meetra lifted one of her eyebrows and smirked at him. "I mean, I just don't want to be trying to get off this rock by myself" he mumbled.

"Get it" she replied, still smirking slightly. _He can't lie,_ she thought to herself. "See you soon."

"Take this" Atton replied, handing her a portable communicator. "I'll keep the commlink open. I may be able to guide you through the tunnels from up here. Don't know if the signal will hold if you get too deep, though."

"It's nice that you care" Meetra countered teasingly and left before Atton could answer.

Meetra walked back into the corridor from which she came. The map of the facility's layout indicated that the elevator into the mining tunnels was right there. She pressed a few buttons and the elevator descended.

After the doors opened, she found herself in a large corridor, indicating that there was only one possible way for her to go. Before she could venture forward, the communicator she received from Atton beeped, signalizing that he was trying to contact her.

"Can you read me?" he asked.

"Barely" Meetra replied honestly. "There's a lot of static."

"There's a lot of interference down there – probably caused by that explosion" Atton explained. "Still, it looks like there's a route down to the Peragus fuel depot if the passages haven't collapsed," he said. Meetra could hear a muffled sound of the terminal – Atton indeed was keeping an eye on her. _That's cute,_ she thought in amusement. "That explosion knocked out most of the sensors. There should be an emergency crate in the next room" he added after a moment of silence and working at the computer. "Watch yourself. There's a lot of droid broadcasts in that area, but I can't pin them down" he warned her.

"I'll be careful then" Meetra replied. "If you detect anything, contact me."

Meetra wasn't stupid – she knew that Atton found her attractive and that it was his major motivation to look after her. But she was aware that in her current condition – right after waking up from the unconsciousness and without a weapon – Atton's help was necessary.

"Will do" Atton reassured her. "And be careful down there" he added. Meetra smirked at that again, though he could not see it.

She knew that she had to hurry. With each passing moment, she could feel the Force more and more and, as a result, she could feel the approaching presence of the enemies that Kreia warned her about. She couldn't help but wonder why the old woman hasn't contacted her yet. She decided to think about it later, though. After taking in a calming breath, Meetra proceeded further down into the mining tunnels.

* * *

 **Just kidding, this is the last update this year XD. See you all (and hopefully more) in 2020!  
**


End file.
